Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Welcome to Circus Baby's, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at any *other* place! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, no party is complete without Anime Circus Baby and the gang! A Five Nights at Anime Freddy: Horror Edition Sequel
1. Welcome Back, Remodeled and New Friends

**Mike's Pov**

I pulled into the parking lot of the convention center and took off my bike helmet. The place looked fun. Big sign with 3 animatronics on it. Freindly entrance. Nothing creepy what so ever. I dismounted my bike and pulled out the newspaper clipping.

"Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World" yep this is the right place. I pushed open the door only to be greeted by a big pink and and white fox. Might I add she had BOOBS! GEEZ. Seeing this made me nearly faint.

"Hi sweety" She said "Welcome to Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World!"

"Um...hi" I said nervously.

"Awww did I scare you" she said tilting her head.

UM YEAH WHEN A GUY WALKS INTO AN ANIME PIZZERIA AND YHE FIRST THING HE SEES IS A SEXY PINK AND WHITE FOX I THINK HE'D BE SCARED.

"Uh...no" I said nervously.

"Have a great time!" She said stepping aside.

I glanced over my shoulder as I walked in and saw her wink at me. I shuddered at that and went to find the managers office. This place was quite cool. There was anime everywhere. Anime games. Anime posters. Anime animals. WAIT REWIND. Anime animals like the one from before.

My eyed floated up to the stage were three sexy anime animatronics were singing black paper moon from soul eater. There was a bear who had purple cheeks, a black bowtie, a bonnie hand puppet and a black tophat.

Then there was that white and pink fox from before with a red bowtie, red cheeks and red panties. Then finally there was a circus clown with reddish pink cheeks and elf shoes. I guess this place was also a resteraunt too.

I looked back over to the left and saw a sign that said "managers office". I decided to walk towards the office. When I reached for the door handel I couldn't help think I was being watched.

I did a quick 360 and saw something orange and white dissapear behind some purple stared curtains. I shruged it off and walked into the office.

There was a woman sitting behind a desk drawing some kind of anime. She had brown, reddish-pink, and blonde hair, yellowish-orange eyes and she was really hot. She noticing that I had walked in she put away some drawing and looked at me.

"Can I help you" she said.

"Uh im here for the night job Im Mike" I said holding out my hand to her.

She shook it then reached into her desk and pulled out a document.

"I'm Amber the manager, if you could please fill out this questionare that would be great" she said handing me the document and a pen.

I sat down at the desk and started filling it out

Question 1: Which if these is your favorite:  
Daily Life with a Monster Girl  
Attack on titan  
One Punch Man  
Sword Art Online  
All of the above

Thats easy! I checked the all of the above box and continued.

Question 2: Which if the characters appeals to you the most

Ballora  
Circus Baby  
Funtime Freddy

I guess this was the names of the animatronics. I didn't know them yet so i checked the all of the above box.

Question 3: Are you ok with staying up late?

Once again easy. IM A FRIKEN NIGHT OWL. I never really sleep.

I handed the paper back to Amber who took it and red it carefully. She nodded and put it in her desk.

"Your hired" Amber told me "Your shift starts at 12 am sharp"

I did a tiny fistbump and shook Amber's hand.

"You'll need this" She said passing me a badge with a picture of Anime Circus Baby's face and the words security on it.

"Thanks Amber!" I said to her.

"No problem" she said "I'll call you at 12"

"Ok talk to you then" I said leaving the office.

 **Anime Funtime Foxy's Pov**

I saw that cutey new guy get the job from Amber. Silly. He doesn't know what he's got himself into. Allthough he is really cute and I may not want to give him the old boobs to the face until you suffocate. Like I said he's a cutey.

After the new guy left and the place closed. We had a few hours to are selfs. I went into the back room to get ready for tonight. I CANT WAIT TO MEET HIM.


	2. Funtime with Lobit

Mike's **POV**

I showed up early at 11am. An hour early. I shrugged and walked in. It was differant. Bigger. More space. I like it. And it looked like there where new animetronics. I like that joke. The walls where covered with weird posters. Some saying "back for more?" STUPID COINSIDENCES. There was a new one called Funtime Lobit. Who looked like the same as Funtime Foxy but with a orange and white color scheme. She was hot. And two people called Bidy and Bab. I walked up to the main office and saw her. Amber.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi" I sat on a chair infront of her.

"I know your Mike. The past guard of Freddy's Anime Diner "

"In the flesh" I muttered.

"Alright!" She said "here ya go!"

She handes me a badge and a pass.

"This is the pass you where talking about! Whats it for?" I asked holding up the pink paper.

She giggled.

"You'll find out soon"

The clockes chimed and it was 12am.

"I gotta go! See ya!" She said dashing away.

This is already fucked up. I looked at the pass. Unlimeted acces to xxx. What does that mean. (Lol I actually know what it means XD) I walked out with the pass and ended up outside the new pirate's cove.

"Hey first mate" a seductive voice said.

"Hello...?"

Funtime Lobit stepped out in all her sexy glory.

"Hello, My name is Funtime Lobit, you know my sister: Funtime Foxy?"

"Not really" I said recalling last time.

"Oh looks like you got an xxx pass" She cooed.

"Yeah do you know what it means?"

She giggled.

"Follow me" She said pointing to her cove.

Yolo

I stepped in and saw a soft leapord print couch which she proceded to shove me onto.

"GAH What the fuck Lobit!" I said annoyed.

"I've wanted this for ages" she said sliding onto me.

"WHAT!"

"The pass" She cooed. "It's all about the pass"

I put two and two together. Xxx. Oh god.

"Wait. I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Too late" she said tearing off my shirt.

"GAH LOBIT! EASY WITH THE NAILS!"

"I won't bite " she said licking my chest.

I moaned as she did this.

She proceded to press a button near her thigh and for some fucked up reason her nipples appeared.

"Now that's creepy" I said staring at her chest.

"Don't worry it gets better" She said as she pulled my pants down.

I blushed as my hard member was shown.

"Wow Mike. I never knew how big you where" she said stroking it.

I blushed and moaned. Before I could say anything she already had it in her mouth.

"Ah..Lobit!" I moaned.

She bobbed her head and giggled. I was moaning like crazy and was her mouth...vibrating?

"Lobit...if you go to hard...ill cum"

"That's the point" she said going harder.

Before I could say anything I came in her mouth. She pulled off and licked it off her face.

"Ready for round two? "

Live Preview: Five Nights at Anime Freddy Book 2

"Ready for foxy?" She cooed.

Was I? Did I really want this. Aw what the hell yolo! I nodded and bit my lip.

"Gooooood" She said sliding up me.

I moaned as her hips met with mine. She started to rub hers on mine causing us both to moan. I gripped the couch and trembled.

"Enough of this bitchy shit!" She  
Yelled.

Before I could say anything she pinned my arms down and forced me into her. She moaned in pleasure and thrusted.

"L-lobit! Too m-much!" I said moaning.

"NO! I've wanted this for ages! Every sense my two sisters Foxy and Mangle told me about you! Your not leaving!" She screamed going faster.

''Wait, they're your sister''

''Yeah, It's a shame that Foxy die at the hands of Spring Bonnie.'' She replied

"Hey gotta protect Mangle, my favorite girls." Mike replied

"Speaking of "Protecting"." Lobit then climbs on top of him with a condom in her lips, Mike then takes it out and began kissing her Mike then stopped when he remembered that Amber's was in her and going to catch them.

"Oh, you were expecting this?" He asked.

"Don't judge me, I wanted this since Mangle talk about you." she said as she pulled him down to the bed and straddled him she then removed her bra giving Dipper a good view.

He then pulled Lobit down for a kiss feeling her chest on his, Lobit then felt something pokes her womanhood, Lobit then moved her hand towards the helm of his shorts and pulled them down feeling his erect member grinding against it soaking her panties even more Mike then grabbed her hips and forcing her to grind faster

"Mike, enough teasing I need you now." She begged as she moved her soaked panties from her legs and moved down to his erection and licked the tip of it before taking the whole thing in her mouth.

Mike then grabbed her head and forced her down further making her gag but smile because of his forcefulness she then started bobbing her head making sure that no part of his member wasn't lubed she could feel him reaching his limit she then released his member and gave him a tug job to finish him off which caused him to release his load in her hands and some on her face

"Wow, you were really backed up today." she said as she started to lick herself clean "but, now it's my turn." she said as she pushed him on his back and teased his dick more making it erect again she then rolled on the condom and aligned it with her womanhood and sat down on it making her moan in pleasure as she fell to her hands with her and Mike's face only inches away from each other.

"I miss having you inside me." she whispered in his ear, the two the kissed each other as Lobit began to move her hips, Lobit then wrapped her arms his neck, her breath hitch and moistened Mike's neck

"M-Mike…. faster…. please." she begged between breaths, Mike then grabbed her hips and began moved his hips up and going farther inside her. his fingers then wondered to her ass cheeks and gave them a good squeeze getting a good grip of it

"M-M-Mike, I'm g-gonna CUM!" she screamed as she sat up felt his and her release their juices inside her body she then collapsed back onto Mike's chest.

"Ahhhhh" she sighed taking herself off of me. "Wonderfull. I can't wait to do it again in less than an hour!"

"Uh yeah...about that...BYE!" I yelled pulling my pants on. Dammit my favorite shirt! I ran out without my shirt and sprinted.

"Awww" Lobit sighed.

 ** _Funtime Lobit's POV_**

Wow. He's so hot. I want him again! At least its only half an hour. Heheh. My cove was different this time. I actually had my own room! And Amber didn't know about the kiss of 87. She seems nice. Oh well. I got up and put my panties on. I also pushed the button on my thigh again and my assests where back to normal. I sighed and started to clean up the mess.

 _ **Mike's**_ **_POV_**

WHY! IM STUCK IN A RESTERAUNT FILLED WITH PEDOPHILE ANIMATRONICS AND I HAVE NO SHIRT! WHY GOD! Well...it couldn't get any worse. Oh wait! IT CAN! I HAVE A NEW OFFICE I NEED TO GET USED TOO AND NO FUCKING DOORS! And for some reason there are panties on the desk. I'm gonna push those away. Only 2 miutes untlil 12 am. Why me.


	3. Mini and Reena

Sitting there in a small office with just monitors to check through the places, two automatic doors that runs on 2 switches on each door, lights and closing/opening the metal door. Posters of anime and the animatronics in the front wall of the office with some rules.

There sat a teen in his late teens, probably 16 or 17 years old, hair all over the place(metaphor intended), a collar shirt, and pants while being really bored. All there is looking at the walls and looking at the monitors.

''Are they for real?'' He said. Staring into the monitors at the animatronics, they were quite candy eyes if you know he means. But they are just robots, that would go low for him, because he has a girlfriend.

There was 4 animatronics on the main stage, he was told by the manager there was 5 animatronics, and a puppet of some kind, she looked human than a puppet. She was the only one he really saw in person.

The animatronic in the center was Circus Baby. She along the other 3 animatronics near her were beautiful in their own way. Circus Baby was wearing a red dress so the adults can look under her skirt. She had reddish pink hair, stunning green eyes, her structure of her body was red and white. She had red pigtails. The most noticeable part for any teen his age would notice, she had large breasts.

The next one to Circus Baby's left is Funtime Freddy, but it pretty awkward to call her a boy's name. She was wearing a pink dress, like Circus Baby. Stunning features, a beautiful face like Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes as magnificent as the ocean. Her texture were a purple and white color. She had bear ears. Another part about her is she have a Bonnie Hand Puppet with larger breast than Toy Bonnie.

The next one is Ballora, the seductive looking one out of the three if she was alive, her design choice was more humaniod ballerina. She had a purplish pink tutu. Her eyes are purple, her hair is blue. She had larger breast.

The last one was Funtime Foxy, a beautiful animatronic fox who lives up to her name, she had white hair, yellowish orange eyes. Her texture was pink and white. She had a tail and large breast.

''They really sure look ''good''.'' Said Mike. He didn't think kids should come to this place, well the animatronics look more of a playboy thing.

''I'm stuck here for this for six hours, but sounds too easy.'' Said Mike. Thinking this is going to be freaking easy, all he needs to do just sit back and relax, just to check the monitors. He remembered the guy in the message mention something about the animatronics, saying about their assets can suffocate someone before muting it.

If Mike was looking at the monitors, there would be the heads of the girls turning to the camera before turning back.

To Mike, he had no problem with this, but it really concerned his condition, if he is seeing something he does not really expecting, he would get a little hallucination or just a headache.

''Might as well get this fucking shit ready then.'' Mike shouted as his shift started.

Mike was more determined than ever, he usually sleeps around 3 in the nighttime, but he could easily stayed up all night if he wanted. There was nothing that in this world that will put him to sleep, it could be the end of the world, watching his sisters fight over a crayon or being raped by the animatronics.

 **-12:01-**

''Zzzzz...!'' Snored Mike.

The idiot immediately went to sleep. (T-T)

 **-Funtime Lobit-**

''HOW CAN THIS IDIOT FALL ASLEEP THAT QUICK?!'' Lobit screamed, bashing her head against the freaking metal door.

If he was awake, he would have been hearing footsteps just lightly making their way to the office, it sounded like it was coming from the left.

Mike was drooling and his arms moving in a position as if he was chasing something.

Footsteps can be heard outside the left door.

 **(Mike's POV)**

I woke up, somewhere I don't even recall sleeping at. I immediately fell asleep soon as the shift started and now I am in this dark room, everything shrouded in darkness.

''Ugh, the heck?'' I grunted, annoyed at being cranky after being awoken, my breathe felt stale, very thirsty. As I tried picking myself up, only for myself to bump my head against something hard, confused before I put my hands above me, feeling of a hard object.

''Wait, am I in ''something''?'' I got scared immediately, this was no way I could've sleep walk into a dark place, trapped.

I use a bit of force and to my surprise, but still cursing at my stupidity for getting scared for nothing. I realized it was a top to some huge square white box, with pink line patterns.

''Isn't this where the Anime Puppet is placed?''

That immediately send my head flying, jumping out of the box. I turned around, realizing I was right, this room I was did indeed was the Puppet's room, there was other things inside the room. Mask of the anime girls, Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, and some weird egg plush. with a creepy look. I didn't understand what the fuck did Humpty Flumpty had to do with anime. There was a karaoke stage, where people would come and sing.

Information being absorbed into my mind as I turned around, to look into the dark music box, it was very dark, I didn't had my flashlight pointing at it, not wanting to dare look into the Marionettes box.

I gulped in my saliva after a deep breathe, to just take a look at the Puppet for the 2nd time.

''Ok, might as wel...'' Saying as I flash the light at the music box. A image that will never leave my mind, the thing that will haunt me forever.

A face with purple painted tear streams.

The first I saw after flashing into the box, was the face of the Puppet of the music box literally in my face. I didn't even have time to react before soft arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into the dark box, dropping my flashlight onto the floor.

''HE...PFFFFFFF!'' My lips shut close, not even able to say a word.

Everything went silent after that, no sound heard from inside the box, that was once again sealed up, preventing me from seeing anything. I can't fell anything of the Puppet but the sense of her presence was still hidden in the box. I didn't had the flashlight but I did have my phone with me, pulling it out and flipping it open, the light blinded me, making me rub my eyes.

It was true.

In front of me was Anime Puppet, I tried to scream but my lips disobeyed my order, even unable to make a movement.

Anime Puppet was pretty tall, around 6''03. She had a pale face design, purple streaming down her eyes painted like a crying person, red blushes on her cheeks, white hair tired in a spiky ponytail to the side, multiple bangs on her forehead.

Her body was like the animatronics here, except this was not a animatronic, nothing but a puppet. What seriously gave me a hard-on? Her body felt like leather or something extremely soft, had perfect curves in the right places, very large breast, probably near D-cup, had curves on her wide hips.

I was thankful to the lord that I don't blush at all. Because the Puppet's large breast pressing against my chest. Her eyes met mine, really creeping me out, it was clear to me about that phone call earlier by a pass worker who mysteriously disappeared.

''You do remember me, do you?'' Asked the smooth voice of the Puppet. I couldn't answer because of some dark magic this puppet is doing.

I gave a blank response before she let out a fake gasp.

''Sorry darling, I forgot to take off the spell.'' Anime Puppet said with a happy look before the snap of her fingers disabling the spell. I felt my lips move under my control, but my blood turned cold.

''THE FUCKING PUPPET IS ALIVE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' My screams echoed all throughout the restaurant. Anime Puppet seemed unfazed by it. The moment I screamed, the box was shaking madly from the outside.

*Boing*

Anime Puppet blushed madly, let out a little moan. I made one of the biggest mistake.

My hands were on her breast startling me badly. I punched Anime Puppet in the face then pushed her off, burst out the fucking music box and out of the room.

I could feel my death after a cold chilling demonic voice sounding similar to Anime Puppet in my mind.

 **(Third Person P** **OV)**

''I didn't cause any harm to you, yet you punch me and really don't care. I just wanted to greet you in the best way I can and your mind tells me you have no care about the girls and I here. I will give you a choice, either come back and apologize or I will turn you into my own puppet and forever my doll you meanie!'' Anime Puppet said.

Mike could go with the first choice but he was too scared to face the puppet. Many thoughts were going on in his mind until his trail of thought broke.

*BOING*

He wasn't really paying attention where he was running because he ran into something rather soft and big.

''Uh...'' Mike felt metal cold arms wrapping around his neck, slightly pushing him into the soft object. One thing that really nerve him, he can't breathe at all.

''I can't breathe!'' Mike mentally said. Trying to push off what was hugging him, Mike thought his fears of prediction were bad enough. The physical of the unknown person was too op in Mike's mind.

''This can't be the puppet but...fuck.'' Mike muffled before the voice of an annoyed female came in.

''Your suffocating him Circus Baby!'' Scowled the annoyed female.

Circus Baby stared at the annoyed female. She sighed, letting Mike fall to the floor, breathing heavily.

''Sorry.'' Circus Baby huffed, crossing her arms on her breast, turning away.

Mike thought he would pass out from the lack of air, laying down. Trying to suck in as much air as he could. He could only look at the animatronic, Circus Baby and the other one, a mini sexy ballerina. Mike just held his head chuckling madly, unsure if this was real or he was already losing it.

''They're not real Mike, your just having a dream of living animatronics out to kill you.'' Repeating the entire sentence to himself a few times as Mini and Circus Baby just gave him a weird look before grinning.

''Oh, you think this is a dream, about us coming to get you and play rough.'' Circus Baby said seductively. Making her way towards Mike. Mini followed along.

''Your own fantasy of live sexy animatronics like us coming alive and getting lucky.'' Mini winked seductively.

Both animatronics were at both his sides, gently held his arms and lay him on his bottom.

Circus Baby started laying her hand on his thigh, gently rubbing it while Mini was hugging Mike from behind, her breast pressing against him.

''Um, this is really getting weird.'' Mike wasn't to sure to say but he is kind of enjoying it but it was very wrong, he has a girlfriend. He move Circus Baby's hand away then move from Mini's position.

''Sorry girls, I have a girlfriend and can't.'' Mike couldn't finish as soon he saw a familiar face, staring at him from the dark, scaring him. He heard her words in his head.

''I'll wait.''

Mike wanted to apologize for hitting her and was about to heard another unrecognizable female voice and could just tell it was a animatronic.

''E-excuse m-m-me.'' A very shy voice that captivated Mike. He pinched himself, trying to wake up before a smack on the head awoken him. He heard the unknown female squeak.

''U-uh please.'' She said.

''Hey, don't be rude to my sister, she's very shy around everyone.'' Mini scolded. Mike felt like he was being scolded by his mother. Mike now realize this was no dream but he turned his head to a direction. He caught sight at a white animatronic who immediately hid behind the green curtains with stars. He just realize where he was in a different room.

 **(Mike's PO** **V)**

''This is Ballerina Gallery?'' Looking at the green curtains. I guess the animatronics were somehow alive in some way, not the way of suffocating you to death like what the man who that phone message about ''problems'' but I guess he was wrong.

I was about to look inside the curtains before Mini stepped in front of me, blocking my way. She may be the type to tease me like Circus Baby who I just realize was hugging me from behind, I was smaller than the animatronics who were probably from 5''9 to 6''2ft tall, with exception of the Puppet, I am only 5''06 **(HE'S SMALLER).** Circus Baby is 7 inches taller than me and her tits were laying on my head.

''Mike, I know you seem very curious about us and thankfully you don't think of us like from what the phone guy tells you over a message that is like 3 months old.'' Circus Baby crossing her arms over her breast.

''Scaring away every security guard that worked here after the first night.'' Mini muttered to herself but I heard every word.

''But, since you didn't ran off like a bitch so... I guess I can introduce myself.'' She said. It got awkward in silence.

''I guess I should be the one introducing myself since I do know your names and get your breast off my head will you girl.'' Glaring at Circus Baby who gave me that ''Step back, we got a badass here'' look. I huffed angrily.

''My names is Mike Schmidt, unexpected welcoming.''

''I'm Circus Baby the Clown.''

''I'm Mini the Ballerina.''

''A-and I-I-I'm Reena the Ballerina.'' Reena said.

I look at the slightly opened curtains and what I saw was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Very stunned by this beauty of a animatronic, making me having second thoughts of my girlfriend.

Reena saw my stare then squealed, rushing herself back into the stage covered curtains. Reena was smaller than Mini and Circus Baby, stand 5''09ft, she featured a ballerina animatronic, by her features. She had a pink belly and white skin.

It was very amazing these animatronics anthro-like look more human. She had short shoulder length white hair, bangs. Her breast were not small nor too big, they were the very perfect size, she was wearing a white sleeved shirt with a pink skirt, covering her luscious body that made me watered for.

That was enough to make me blush, the most impossible thing that can happen, even more impossible than a man getting pregnant.

Mini and Circus Baby were giggling madly.

''Sister, someone has a crush on you!'' Mini squealed happily. I stared at her blankly.

''So obvious isn't it.'' I thought.

''Reena and Mike, so cute!'' Circus Baby trying to not squeal in praise. I slapped my forehead, very annoyed but they were right. Of course I am a perv.

''I'm such a pig.'' I cried to myself out loud. This only pleased both the teasers. I was just about to yell at the two animatronics until I realized what I forgot. I turned around to meet a punch to the gut. Shouting in pain.

The blow send me flying to the ceiling, struck at such a punch.

I was stuck on the ceiling wall, crying to myself from the punch that probably cracked my ribs, I was about to rub my ribs but I fell off the ceiling, into face flat against the floor.

Mini and Circus Baby gasped after I looked up for another blow in the chin by ... a levitating wrench? Breaking several of my teeth as I collided at the edge of Reena's stage, head first. Probably leading to a concussion.

I looked up to find Reena through the dark of the slightly opened curtain, staring down at me in horror. Before I got started flowing, I told her.

''It's my fault.''

Levitating upside down by the work of Puppet who stared at me, controlling me by her finger. I saw Circus Baby and Mini in the corner hugging each other, as if they never seen the Puppet this mad before.

I was already losing sight with the blood flowing down to my head. Anime Puppet let out her frustrations and anger towards me more.

She snapped her fingers, the levitating stop, landing harshly on the floor.

Mari walked up to me and picked my chin up slightly with her foot. Mari stared at me coldly. I didn't want to get into more pain. I knew I deserved this.

''I'm sorry, I do feel like a complete asshole in hitting you, I guess you were just trying to surprise me. I deserve this.'' I apologized before blacking out.

 **(Circus Baby's P** **OV)**

''Mari?'' Called by Me and Mini . They were scared shitless. After all these 3 years, Mari known to be the most kindest out of all the girls, other than Reena, she didn't look like the type to get mad. They were just thinking Mike made her snap. Poor Mike was losing blood from his mouth.

Mari seemed to be frozen, keeping her focus on Mike who is out cold. Anime Puppet blinked before looking around confusedly. She turned to Circus Baby and Mini then gave them a greet.

''Hi gals. What happened here?'' Mari looking around the damage room as she looked down on Mike. The last thing she remember was being punched.

''Mike?''


	4. Funtime Fredbear

**-6 years ago-**

 **(Funtime Chica's POV)**

''Please Mike, come back to me!'' I cried very softly in the restaurant. It has been 2 years since I last seen him.

Remembering those sweet little eyes, that smile filled with happiness, truly took over my mind. Being left alone these years, feeling no joy with the other kids ''we'' entertain.

Those 3 years of knowing each other, made me fall in love with him, despite him looking too young and too stupid to realize what love was.

He was the only one to love me as my character, which help made the other children love me so much as much as ''her''. I used to be not the too favorite out of the two of us, hated and neglected which led my hate to her, later on making me feel guilty since she was very nice to me all the time.

Occasion of feeling hated is when those spoil brats throwing pizza, soda that makes my system go out of function. Me and my friend were able to wander around the restaurant as much as we like, usually for me of hiding away in the Parts/Service room, so she had to deal with those brats.

We already knew we were not going to be in the business forever, since we learned the workers are going to make more models for the place. I was already planned on scrapped by the manager while ''she'' is going to stay active.

My thoughts about Mike, he was the nicest child I have ever met. That little smile and those adoring eyes I will never forget, no matter how long I have been deactivated. Mentioning I liked him, but he was only 9 and never showed up again because his fucking whore of a mom (not true) thinks this place is too inappropriate for him since he is starting to ''mature'' a bit because of me.

I just wanted to keep a kind of ''special'' bond between us, never will I let ''my'' Mike have a girlfriend, it would really make me upset and sad. Once Mike grows at least 16 years old, maybe, hopefully, he would come back for me like he promised (which he forgets). My final thought and flashback before deactivating.

''He's mine. **ALL MINE!''** Very malicious in my voice.

That one time.

 **(Flashback** )

''Why do they hate me?'' I cried. I just want attention and have a great time with children, play, sing and dance but it only made me feel like they hate me. The other animatronic had the kids all over her, the opposite of me, having real fun and love. Why does life hate me?

I didn't want to go out there to get made fun of again.

''Excuse me?'' A child's voice called out right behind me. Spooking me as I went into a fighting position to defend myself in case but what I noticed that this child was alone and nervous.

''Can I play with u? Asked the child. This really surprise me since no child really prefer me over ''her''.

''Uh...I'm not sure. About the other animatronic?'' I suggested, not wanting to be a bother. He seemed sad about it, he looked down.

''Sorry, me friends won't let me play, they just push me away and everyone is around her.'' He sadly said. I kind of felt bad for him. I leaned in the small child and hugged him, careful to not accidently suffocate him, nor his face against my breast, just a cheek to cheek hug.

I gently rub his hair softly saying ''It's ok, I'm here'' a few times

 **-Back to reality-**

Mike woke up after having this familiar dream of when he was a child and played with one of the animatronic but it wasn't the girls here. Mike rubbed his head, wondering what happened.

''What did happened?'' He groaned. He felt like he was in bed, the covers and soft pillows, the one his head is laying on and the other laying on his side...wait.

Mike turned his head to the right, still blurry but recognized the color brown. His vision became clear and he immediately recognized it as boobs. It wasn't either Funtime Lobit, Anime Puppet, Circus Baby nor Ballora, probably Funtime Freddy.

Funtime Freddy noticed him moving a bit, so she decided to move away(much to my disappointment) so she can see if he awoken. Funtime Freddy just really wondered what made this security guard more special for Puppet to be more ''active''. Usually she would just stay in her music box the entire time, with her saying ''They are not that interesting.''.

''Hello!'' Funtime Freddy said with a big smile, standing by the side of the bed. Mike looked at the animatronic, couldn't help but notice that she was in her panties, only...now that he thinks of it, all the other girls except for Reena and maybe the Puppet were only in their underwear.

Mike wasn't sure how to answer, trying to process of what happened during his sleep. He noticed a timer on the wall.

 **4:35**

''How long was I knocked out?'' He thought. He turned his attention to Bon-Bon who was in his face, looking like she was inspecting him.

''Can I help you?'' Mike asked. He wasn't very comfortable with girls near him in a weird way, even his own girlfriend. Funtime Freddy turned from a smile to a frown.

''What's so special about you?'' She muttered but he heard her muttering.

''What?'' He was extremely confused. Special? He...he has no fucking clue what is going on. Living sexy animatronics, out to supposedly ''rape'' you, a puppet with magic, this made no sense to him but went with it.

''Special about me?'' Acting dumb. No shit that he knew who she was referring to, that went through his head after he got punch lightly in the head.

''Ow!'' He cried, the punch freaking hurt like a bitch.

''Yes idiot.'' Her voice was very blunt. She sounded like the arrogant type.

''Mari sees you as a very special person to her.'' She said. He look flustered.

''Ok...'' It got awkward after that. A few seconds pass and it seem quiet, he didn't know why Mari, that puppet who literally kicked his ass, that was humiliation for him, seemed interested in him.

...

''So your name is Mike Schmidt.'' Funtime Freddy said.

 **(Mike P.O.V)**

''H-o-how does sh-e kn-know m-my full name?'' I thought, creep out by her already. It does say my first and last name on the badge on my right chest but there is no way in hell that she would know my middle name like nothing. Was it Mari? No, unless she can read minds.

 **''I do.''** Puppet voice echoed in my mind. Why is she now invading my mind?

 **''Because I can and will as I please, since the girls said you punch me, so shut the fuck up.''** Mari said. I was still scared shitless. Who knows what she is even capable of?

 **''Hahaha, a lot!''** The last thing I heard from her before Funtime Freddy broke my trail of thought.

''I know you are still freaked out by us but you'll get used to it for the rest of the week.'' Funtime Freddy said but I don't think I can used to it.

''I don't think I can trust you, like ''he'' said.'' I said. Funtime Freddy crosses her arms with a frown look.

''Don't believe what the woman in the phone messages says, she is just trying to scare you off.'' Bon-Bon explained. Her voice getting a tiny aggressive that I caught.

''Why?'' I asked but Funtime Freddy i ignored me. Making me wonder if she was lying or not. Might as well ask her this question.

''Do you girls really rape the person until they suffocate to death?'' I questioned. Funtime Freddy just looked at me like I was an idiot but in her mind, that was kind of the truth but decided to mix it up. Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon went in a thinking position, mixing in some seductiveness.

''That is true but unless the person wants to. I don't really mind if it were you but don't worry, I won't suffocate you unless you want it so bad.'' Funtime Freddy seductively said, purring as she lean on the bed with her right hand going under the covers with her other hand rubbing her breast, making me scoot to the other side.

I gulped very nervous, couldn't even stop staring at her large tits. Funtime Freddy notices my stare, only finding a way to tease me much more to the point that my lust is going to take over

''You are such a naughty boy. You are a breast man!'' She teased, leaning in close to my lips. I closed my eyes in embarrassment, trying to turn my head away as I didn't want to reveal the truth.

Little did she know, I was more of a ass man, more into nice, big and round asses than breast. Like my girlfriend, she was not very skinny nor fat, just almost to the curves. My girlfriends large b-cup and her freaking nice, fat jiggling butt, her messy dark blonde hair, blue eyes and that headband she prefers wearing. The image of my girlfriend came to a end after some unknown voice.

 **''Fu-Freddy- queen slut!''** I heard some female voice, filled with hate and malicious, it sounded like the voice was filled with glitches. I look around the room and to Funtime Freddy, who seemed like she never heard the voice.

''Did you hear that?'' I asked. I got a confused reaction by Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon as she stopped her advances.

''What?''

''Never mind.'' I immediately said. I guess I was only hearing something else, maybe Mari talking in my voice but it sounded different.

-Outside the curtain area-

''No! No! No! Please don't make me go in there like this.'' Cried Reena with Circus Baby and Mini behind her, grinning like madwomen.

Reena was in a cute nurse uniform, except a bit inappropriate, her white skirt was shorter than average, buttons unattached with her cleavage sticking out, her luscious white thighs revealed with pink stockings. Reena didn't like this one bit. The poor animatronic was trying to run away.

''Come on, Mike will like it.'' Said Circus Baby.

''Think of it Reena, Mike will immediately go down to his knees and call you beautiful like your a goddess.'' Mini trying to encouraged her sister.

''No-no, I am not just wearing this ou-ouf-it for someone I just met.'' Cried Reena. Mini and Circus Baby sighed.

''She is just denying it.'' Both the girls thought as they look at the nervous Reena. They were sneaky, making them want to get her more confident in a way.

''You did know you gave him the best reaction than any of us, and you were in your clothes, try to think how he'll react to you now.'' Said Mini. Mini and Circus Baby didn't realized that Mike never pay attention at all, never even looked at their bodies.

''Yeah, love at first sight.'' Sighed Circus Baby as she day dreamed about Mike making passionate love making with Reena with herself and the girls watching them.

Reena thought for a moment.

...

*THUD*

Mini and Circus Baby broke out of their fantasy world to find Reena unconscious. She fainted, usually by faint, they mean deactivate immediately before rebooting themselves.

Both slapped their foreheads at the ditzy animatronic.

''I'll get Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon.'' Circus Baby said before sticking her head into the curtains.

-Back with Funtime Freddy and Mike-

They were just talking about something. Out of that conversation that caught Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon's attention, Mike has been in the place before she was even created, when he was younger.

Funtime Freddy was about ask about that but she was cut off by Circus Baby.

''Hey, Reena fainted.'' She said before her head disappeared outside the curtains. Mike raised his eyebrows as Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon slapped their face, shaking their head.

''Are you fucking kidding me?.'' Funtime Freddy muttered before walking out the room. Leaving Mike alone in the room, to think about the shy ballerina.

''I hope she's fine.'' Mike hoped. There was something about Reena that makes his heart beat, sure he can say that he's in love but maybe it is just that he is still freaked out for his life, after nearly losing it to Mari. He is really beginning to get worried more about Reena.

Just when he was about to get off the bed to check on Reena, a invisible weight stopped him. All in sight was something yellow and huge, blocking his view. It felt massive.

''Mpfff..'' He couldn't breathe, something huge smothering his head. After a few seconds, he found the culprit.

It was another animatronic, a golden funtime version of Freddy, without the Bonnie Hand Puppet.

 **''Hi Mike, it's been along time. Hasn't it?''**


	5. Circus Baby's Funtime

"Wait...golden.'' He wondered as he stared at the tall animatronic, despite on being the bed instead of standing on the floor, he can easily tell she was a lot taller. Even after all these years, that memory of coming here nearly everyday, he can tell how tall she was and ''big'' she is.

Funtime Fredbear stand an intimidating 6''7ft, the memory of her shining golden color body, you can just tell she is an original version of todays Funtime Freddy. Some small parts missing of her body around, a few wires sticking out of the right side of her hair and right thigh, her golden hair the exact same as the regular Funtime Freddy, along with the same top hat, but without Bonnie Hand Puppet.

Her ''other'' features were freaking unbearable to look at. She was only in her golden yellow panties, no other clothing on her, her breast were huge. Her breast were freaking even bigger than Circus Baby's own, nice, round and firm, jiggling at the slightest movement which made Mike think.

''Maybe a E-Cup.'' He thought. Not to mention that her ass was more curvier and bigger, rounder than the other girls. He was even more irritated by the owners.

''How fucking perverted are these creators?'' He thought as Funtime Fredbear was looking down on him, scaring and intimidating him. He was not surprise of her arrival. Why would he? It just seemed that all the sexy animatronics are alive.

A reason to think of why he is afraid, her eyes. Her once bright blue eyes he remembered when he was a kid, now complete black with a white dot in the middle.

Funtime Fredbear blinked down, looking down on this teen.

 **(Funtime Fredbear's POV)**

It sure has been years since I last was on stage, being to rot in the back room with my dear friend, Funtime Chica, she prefers to call herself, since she didn't like the name Glitterstrap which some of the animatronics call her for some reason, sounds to manly to call her that but I thought it was kind of cute. I often tease her about it in the back room.

I heard a new security guard was working here. I was not even slightly interested, not one bit since it was all the same like before. A new security guard comes and for the night, tries to hold off the other current animatronics from their ''game''.

Most who worked here for the first night never show up again, scared by the phone message left for them, it would leave a lot of public news but Mari erases their memories before they even get the chance.

I never participate in the girls little ''game''. I would love the feeling of a man, not since ''he'' betrayed me and left me to rot which made me a bit broken. Some of the time I just surprise the security guard with a unexpected kiss on their cheek before they lose their minds, made me giggle.

It was until I learned that the new security guard fell asleep during his shift, he got lucky that none of the girls got to him. The funny fact that Mike didn't know, he sleepwalked to Mari's box, explaining why he was in there in the first place. How would I know Mike?

I always remember a face I had seen in my life, the facial recognition installed in me makes me remember every face I had seen in my life, and Mike was almost the most important memory.

The main reason I came to Mike is much more important than anything I mentioned so far, to warn him about Springtime Bonnie.

I knew he loved her so much when he comes to play, even plays with her but he would always play with Springtime Bonnie alone, none of the kids cared but I did feel grateful that Funtime Chica had a friend to play with. I thought it was fine they play alone in the back room, the owner seem to allowed it for some reason, his mother as well.

I thought things between were normal until I alone found out what Funtime Chica has been doing with Mike, things that he doesn't even know nor understand. I confronted her about it but she told me ''I don't care, either accept what has been done already or not be my friend anymore.'' I didn't want to lose Funtime Chica as a friend so I kept my mouth shut. It was the main reason why Mike's mother who was the only human in the act, caught what she was doing with her son, and took him away to never come back.

Funtime Chica was broken after that, doesn't talk at all to the girls, except Mari and I. Funtime Chica became a bit more hostile towards humans, even the workers when they come to check her system even when she is decommissioned, even ''him''.

Funtime Chica would do anything to have Mike back, no matter if she even kills a human...she would.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Reena's voice.

''Ow!'' She cried. Funtime Freddy was scolding her for some reason.

''Fuck. I wasted time!'' I growled a bit. They were going to come in soon. I needed to talk to Mike alone. I turned towards him to notice his skin was blue. My breast were in his face, suffocating him.

''Mpfr...'' He muffled, weakly swinging his fist at my arm, it was a weak punch though. Twitching as he stops moving, I lean back, getting my breast off his face. He recovered as he tries to regain his breathe. Seeing his reaction made me want to giggle, thinking that it was cute.

''Wait...I didn't call him cute.'' I thought. Trying to not think about it until his response that was nearly hear from the girls who were all outside of the room, talking to Reena.

''WHO THE FUC...!'' I shut him up with a finger. A finger to his lips immediately stop Mike from yelling out. I heard the footsteps near so I did.

''Come to the Parts/Service room before you leave, if you don't.'' I said before my last words came out.

 **''I will kill you.''**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Mike was petrified at the threat, gulping, he dumbly nodded. He can tell her threat was serious.

Funtime Fredbear blinked after her last words before she leaned down and kissed Mike on the lips. Mike went cross-eyed staring at her violating his lips before she stopped. Funtime Fredbear winked before magically teleported out of his lap, disappearing from the room.

Mike touched his lips, not even believing what he just saw. Funtime Fredbear he knew back then was alive, and rape his virgin lips. Yes, he never got a direct lip contact with his girlfriend because they have been together only 4 months, the only time a kiss was nothing lip like other than a cheek, neck or the breast.

''Funtime Fredbear can teleport. What's next? Animatronics wearing nurses outfits..'' He thought.

 **(Mike's POV)**

After Funtime Fredbear left, leaving me wonder about something I can't really put my finger on. Why the fuck would she took interest in me? What does she want from me?

I couldn't think more after Funtime Freddy immediately ran through the curtains, jumped on the bed and grab my cheeks, staring straight into my eyes and her eyes wander on my body to make she I wasn't harmed. I questioned.

''What are you doing?''

''Just making sure you aren't trying nothing.'' Funtime Freddy said. Staring at her weirdly.

''Why?''

''Just in case.'' She simply said before changing the subject. She clapped her hands together with a devious look.

I didn't like the look on her face so I tried getting off the bed to only get shoved back on it with Funtime Freddy on top of me smirking with her hands all over my upper body madly.

''Pretty best to stay in the bed since you don't have any of yours clothes on.'' She said. Signaling to the corner of the room, my clothes neatly folded in a stack. I looked down barely realizing I was naked as well.

''Why you ha..!'' Funtime Freddy silenced me with her tongue inside my mouth. Her tongue was exploring my mouth that was recently violated by Funtime Fredbear, who I don't want to mention to Funtime Freddy at all. Who knows what she'll do to me if I told the girls? Funtime Freddy stopped the kiss as she gives me a surprise look.

''You taste like honey.'' She said. I paled at that. Did Funtime Fredbear tasted like honey?

''Are you hiding something?'' She asked. I was nervous, keeping my voice as normal as I can.

''No..''

''Is he awake?'' The beautiful voice of Reena entered the room. I turned and swore to the lord that I saw a true angel.

''Get in there!'' Circus Baby shoved Reena inside and my nose started bleeding a bit at the sight. Reena's breast were barely in hold of that nurse outfit, her thighs were dying to be touch, that butt sticking out.

''CIRCUS BABY!'' Whined Reena as she caught my stare, freezing for about to be forever before just looking down. I felt a sensation arousing my body as I saw the blanket moved, kind of stretching a little. I got the message and tried to deleted it as fast as I could before anyone sees.

''Not for a animatronic, for Mary ( **Yes that one from FNAC 1)** !'' I thought as I glared under the blanket at my ''thing''.

''I see someone excited.'' Funtime Freddy grinned, looking at me with lust.

I rolled my eyes as I got up with the blanket around me so I can make my way to my clothes to only feel embarrassed that the girls were still in and I politely asked.

''Can I change...alone.?''

The girls just sighed other than Reena who tried walking into some closet but Mini decided to be the bad person and grabbed the back of her sister's outfit and tried pulling her out with them. That was the most horrible mistake of Mini's because the moment she pulled.

*RIP*

Reena's nurse outfit was accidently torn right off and my nose started gashing blood, thankfully I was only in my boxers that I put on and not near the bed. I think I am loosing too much blood.

''NOOOOOO!'' Cried Reena as she was exposed, only with the stockings and pink panties, she went down, trying to cover herself as best as she could. I lost all patience at the sight of her jiggling butt.

Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon and Circus Baby were laughing hard, not at Reena though.

''Please!'' She cried before a loud crash hit the floor.

*THUMP*

I fainted at the loss of blood, the last vision was Reena in front of me on her knees looking panicked and saying my name repeatedly.

-Some time pass-

I immediately woke up, sweating like crazy. I looked around in sonic speed, finding myself somehow back into the office where.

I held on to my heart as if I had a heart attack, I feel my heart go smoother in a matter of a few seconds. I took a breathe and looked around the office for anything suspicious, everything in the office seemed fine before looking at the clock.

 **-5:05-**

My shift was going to over in less than a hour, everything was normal but I had to check on something.

I looked through the tablet to look into the main room and thankfully, all the girls were in place, weird that they were back into their clothes.

''Was this just a dream?'' I said to myself as everything was normal, nothing bad going on. I guess I was just dreaming.

''Ugh! Thank you!'' I praised. If I was paying more attention to the tablet, I would've notice that it was actually a video that was saved for each night before deleting self automatically the next day.

I took a big breathe before laying on the chair, relaxing before rubbing my stomach. Wait...those are not my hands.

I looked down to see my hands out free and what I notice next scared the living crap out of me. A pair of smooth black arms were in my clothes, digging their way to my chest.

I nearly gasped like a idiot when I felt my man nipples were being pinched and I can tell who it was.

''Please no!'' I cried before I felt the chair forcefully swing to the other side and of course, Mari.

''HI HONEY!'' She said. She flung towards me and kiss me fully on the lips before I can get the chance. This shit wasn't a dream.

Mari shoved her tongue inside mine without my consent, whimpering a bit because of fear. I tried moving away but Mari invisible grip went smooth as she started to kiss me more passionately.

For some reason, these flashes popping in my head, the time I spend time with Mari when I was a child a lot, including another animatronic, a golden rabbit. Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?

Still...Mari is still kissing me, her creamy, luscious breast were laying against my chest, I can't even understand how soft these puppies were.

Mari broke the kiss and gave me a look that was filled with love.

''I love you.'' I shuddered and felt my heart beat at her voice, making me more nervous as I put my hands on her shoulders and leaning her back.

''Why are you doing this?'' I demanded, trying to hide my fright but Mari can just see right through me. I didn't even understand why the fuck is she doing this. Wasn't she just mad at me punching her, though I got my ass beat which I can't explain how I'm %100 right now. What's going on?

''What do you mean?'' She innocently said. I glared into her eyes.

''You know what I mean?'' I snarled. I instantly gasped at my cheeks before rubbed in Mari's soft hands. My stare was serious enough for Mari, so she just sighed, but that still doesn't stop her from her luscious hand touch. One part of me was thinking was she giving a **-BEEP! BEEP!-,** Mari muttered.

''If you really remember.'' Her voice filled with sadness. Her voice made me guilty, well since Mari by the chance was my favorite, all the time we play together when I was a kid but I don't really remember much because I suffer some head injury my mom told me.

''What?''

''If you remember about Funtime Chica and I.'' She said. I had no clue what she meant. I don't even think Toy Chica was created when I was a kid, hell today was the first time I seen her.

''Toy Chica wasn't..'' She cut me off.

''Not that Toy Chica! Funtime Chica!'' She said.

Funtime Chica? My head started hurting, these words echoing.

''The game ''Tummy Job'' is a ''fun'' game I came up with, the person has to pick another person and sit them down on their back and do ''fun'' things to their tummy like a tickle and lick until I say stop. Get it Mike.''

These words and this game didn't even sound appropriate.

Mari was staring at me with a sad look, she looked like she wanted to help me but Mari had to stop using her magic after a certain band came in.

Before they arrived, I was dazing off with my hands rubbing Mari's breast, making her moan in pleasure, holding my arm.

-A moment passed-

''What the fuck?'' I broke out of my thoughts to find everyone except for Funtime Fredbear and a certain pirates all in the office. Mari, Funtime Freddy, Mini, Circus Baby were all giving me happy(maybe lustful) smiles while Mangle being the shy one, in the back trying to not get notice. I felt something soft in my hands and remember Mari on me.

 ***GROPE***

Giving a squeeze and realize it was Mari's...I cut myself off as I jump right back, the chair and myself falling hard on my head as Mari giggled as she was floating.

I was dizzy from the fall and I see Funtime Freddy's hands reaching out to my head.

''Finally your awake!'' Squealed Funtime Freddy as she hugged me, her breast in my face, she let go as she rubbed her hands together.

''Girls, it is time.'' Her voice didn't sound pretty but I asked.

''What's going on?''

''Oh just our little fun.'' Said Funtime Lobit as she sat on my lap with her hands like a snake, making their way to my zipper.

''Just our little game we want to play with you included.'' Funtime Freddy said. I sighed, I might as well get used to working for the week with them.

''What is the game?'' I asked.

''You see, since you're more understanding about us unlike the others, we would give a amount of time for the security guard to hold us out until time runs out but since the past security guards didn't really get us nor come back the next night.'' Circus Baby started explaining as this game didn't seem too hard to play until Funtime Foxy continued for Circus Baby.

''The power of the place will be limited like how you see the monitor, on the bottom left corner there will be a percentage and chart of amount of power your using and if it hits 6, you win but since it is pass 5, Mari will rig it to %30.''

''Shit!'' I thought. There is going to be limits for this shit.

''So, are you in?'' Asked Funtime Freddy, if I would've been paying more attention to Reena, I would notice her giving the ''Don't do it'' look.

''Sure?'' I simply said as the girls except Reena.

Mari clapped her hands, getting our attention as she spoke.

''I would like to join.'' She happily said. That made the girls smiled for her, since she never does anything like this. It made them see Mike as a more special someone to Mari. The girls were going to get ready other than Reena who ran off to ''Ballerina Gallery''. The other girls were starting to leave.

''Wait!'' I shouted.

Circus Baby stopped, except Reena and the Others was already far ahead to hear.

''What's the catch?''

Circus Baby walked up to me before getting down on her knees, getting a hold of a my zipper.

''If you win Mike, your safe.'' Circus Baby smoothly said. That voice is too smooth to sound good.

''Yes but what happens to me if you win?'' I asked nervously.

''If we win.'' Circus Baby unzipped my pants and my ''thing'' was now out.

''Hey, put it back!'' I cried before my eyes saw the light, cross-eyed and screaming like a little bitch that never in my life, my ''thing'' was touched physically. My girl does rubbed my crotch in secret during school but not in contact with my ''thing''. Baby smiled as she was dying for a taste of ''Mike Junior''.

''No, no, no, I'll put it back if I want to.'' Circus Baby mockingly said. I couldn't help myself from slowly thrusting in and out of Circus Baby's hand. She seemed to enjoy it before starting to rub it in a slow pace.

''If we win, and whoever is the one who catches you gets to have some ''fun''.'' Circus Baby seductively said before more near my ''thing'' with her tongue out, giving a ''MMM'' look.

 **''Ugh, oh Mike.''** I could've sworn I heard another voice that I don't recognize. It sounded like my name was said in a moaning way.

I notice Mari seemed off, staring into space but I was too focus on Circus Baby.

''You know, I can give you a example of how much ''fun'' you'll have with us.'' Circus Baby lustfully said with her tongue licking my thing, on the tip, before giving more licks, licking all over the tip as I just sat with my eyes closed, letting her blow my tip.

''MMM! You taste good, I like it.'' Circus Baby said as she nibbled on my tip, kissing and licking it.

I was really in pleasure by Circus Baby, the other girls were gone. I wonder why Circus Baby is not really sucking my ''thing''.

''You want to me suck on your big toy. You want me to blow you and a tit-fuck.'' Circus Baby teased. That got my buddy more excited, rising up more ready. I always dreamed of a that.

I just closed my eyes, hoping this pleasure will be over with and not mention again.

''I can't take it!'' I cried in my mind as I waited.

She aimed her mouth toward him. Their eyes were locked with deep lust onto one another as the leaned forward. Mike mind was blown by the sensations of this woman's fiery kiss. Never in his life has he ever felt this much energy, this much arousal, from just a little kiss! Her birthday cake scent hit his nose like a late spring breeze, it was very sweet and tasty. He felt a twitch in his groin and his cock strained outward against the fabric of his trousers looking to be free.

"Time to loosen you up a little bit huh?"

Hearing her words for the first time was like listening to the songs of angels, she removed his dress shirt. For a night technician, he had a well-kept body."

"Still too dressed."

Mike took off his black boxer briefs, stepping out of them along with his pants. Only thin dark socks remained on his body.

"Hmmm, thats close enough."

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him to her mouth once more. Her other hand found his engorged pointing directly at her. Steve felt her hand glide up and down his shaft.

His senses were completely overwhelmed. Her beauty: drop dead. Her voice: Hallucinating. Her smell: intoxicating. Her taste: delicious. Her touch: absolutely orgasmic.

Steve's knees began to buckle as the women blonde squatted to the floor. She perched before him and admired his stiff cock sticking up in the air. Grabbing the base of his shaft, she took him into her mouth.

All of him.

Mesmerized by her ability to taker his full length into her mouth, Steve let out an erotic sigh of complete content. His balls began to swell as she worked her mouth up and down his cock with rapid yet smooth movements. She suddenly stopped, his cock wedged down the back of her throat, and licked the underside of his balls.

How did she knew that he liked that so much?

"T-too much!"

His seed then sprayed inside her mouth, sending ropes of hot sticky cum deep into the sexy animatronic's mouth. She didn't even flinch or move way as his seed trickled down her thirsty throat.

"So salty."

She stood up and stared down at him.

"I hope you have more in store for me."

Steve gasped heavily. He looked down at his penis. It was still hard as a rock.

"Theres plenty more where that came from," Mike said arrogantly, his ego was exploding.

She smirked and turned around, her luscious round ass beckoning him. Placing a hand on each of his knees, she lowered herself onto hip lap. Mike felt the tip of his cock poke the molten hot wetness of her pussy, his balls twitched yet again, preparing for the pleasure he was about to endure.

He noticed that there were tattoos of bat wings and a tail devils tail which was coiled up like a spear of a demon.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a sex-appealed voice.

Mike reached out to touch her back, his fingers were outlining the edges of slip in her face. It felt different than the rest of her skin, it had a rough feel to it, which was very odd.

He shrugged it off and wanted to focus to what was at hand. She lowered herself onto his cock, sheathing him inside her, her heated walls of her pussy engulfed him. Mike watched as her body began to jump up and down, sliding her dripping pussy. Each time she rose, he felt her inner walls clamp down.

She placed a hand his shoulder, then impaled herself on his throbbing member. Mike's hand began to massage her breast in an erotic way, her orgasm was approaching fast, she snicked.

Mike's mental function shut down in an instant, all he could think was how spectuuclar her warm wet pussy felt and how her hypnotic breasts swung in front of him. Clearly there wasn't enough blood in his system to make his sex organs work along side his mental state.

His balls were about to spill their contents inside her.

"Yes! Empty yourself inside me! Fill me with that sticky sperm, fill me inside my corrupt womb!"

Mike's looked up at her face and saw her face slowly opening up. His eyes were widened with shock and disbelief, he wanted to move but he was no long in control of his own body.

"H-hey! Stop! What are you doing to me!?" he yelled.

"I'm giving you pleasure silly, like get a clue," she replied.

"I can't move!"

She placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh. Don't stop it. It will all be over soon."

The Animatronic's eyes turn a vibrant red. Mike's face became white with terror as he watched her face opening up.

This can't be real. This can't be real!

"Oh it is very real," She spoke in a dark chilling voice.

"You're a monster!"

Giggling, she leaned forward. "Oh, how right you very are," she whispered in his ear.

She slammed down hard on his member. His hips worked against his will to thrust himself deep into her core.

"Yes! Release yourself. Give in to your sinful lust, and fill me with your sperm!"

Mike was on the edge past the point of no return, his orgasm came with such force that it shattered his mind. He shot his semen into her, and with it. The Clown Animatronic on top of him climaxed as he did, moaning and savoring her own pleasure being pumped into her dripping pussy.

After getting dressed, Circus Baby opened the door, and then turned back toward Mike. "Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you, and not in a pleasant way." She held the palm of her hand to her mouth and blew Mike a kiss. A violet red mist floated toward his lips, he felt his member become harder, the mist felt like a woman's lips and bore the taste of a sweet bliss.

She winked at Mike and then quickly escaped into the night.

Mike put away his ''Junior'' and grab the tablet. Lastly looking at the clock.

 **-5:20-**


	6. Chapter 6

''That ass.'' Mike staring into the monitor, on the ''Repair Cam''. A few minutes passed and only Ballora and Funtime Foxy were the only ones moving, Funtime Foxy was in camera near the restrooms giving me a seductive look, leaning forward a fit to give me that pout of ''Please let me get you''. The ass problem was Ballora, who was leaning against a desk, giving Mike a perfect view of her round blue ass, covered in her panties, she gave a sexy wink and Mike was kind of enjoying it.

That ended when Mike felt his back pocket vibrate, it was his phone. Mike had his eyes on the monitor as he pulled his phone out to find a text.

It was Mary.

''Mary?'' Mike was surprised that his girlfriend texted him this late or early. He read the text.

 **''How's work?''**

Mike replied.

 **''Fine babe.''**

Mike still had his eye on the monitor, he was switching cameras to find both Funtime Foxy and Ballora gone from their position and found Toy Chica on her stomach giving a smirk, on a table in the ''Main Room'' and Funtime Foxy was closer, in the west hallway giving a cute pose and a wink.

''Shit, she's getting close.'' Mike said as he look back at his phone.

 **''Are you really serious about working in some establishment with animatronics that looked, odd?''**

Mike replied back.

 **''Yeah, not bad that I get paid $300 for the whole week.''**

 **''What do you do?''**

 **''Just look through these cameras, making sure somebody entering and trying to steal out of the place.''**

Mike looked into the cameras to find Funtime Foxy gone and he heard footsteps outside, he looked to only find Funtime Foxy nowhere at all. Ballora was near getting to the east hallway. To be sure, he rolled with the chair to the two buttons and press the light switch and there she was.

Funtime Foxy was smirking, giving him her best look, her body. Funtime Foxy found him frozen and thought this was the chance.

''I knew you'll see my way.'' She giggled, about to make her way into the office.

*THUMP*

The automatic door was shut at her face, she gasped and looked through the window Mike giving a cocky smile.

''That's what you get.'' He said, getting Funtime Foxy mad as she pounded on the window. Funtime Foxy stepped back before slipping back hitting her head against the hard wall.

''Ouch!'' She cried.

Mike ignored her until he heard her cried.

''That cold.'' Whimpered Funtime Foxy as she walked away.

Mike felt sad but he knew he only had %23 and it was 5:30, he had no choice, he opened the door and went back into texting until he read the next text and it wasn't from Mary but her friend Melissa who texted him.

 **''You need to see this!''**

 **''What?''**

 **''I found out that** ...''

The phone went dead.

''FUCK! I forgot to charged it.'' Just his bad luck not only there. He forgot his charger, he groaned and placed the phone on the desk and went back to monitoring.

He clicked on ''Ballerina Gallery'', it made him to smile that he saw Reena outside her curtained area, with a sign that said ''I am not playing this game, I'm very shy to play.''. He smiled before Reena realized the camera was on and jumped back into her gallery and peeked her head out. He should say that Reena could become his favorite.

Funtime Foxy was in the ''Main Room'', sitting on a table staring directly into the cameras. He checked onto the ''Stage'' and found Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy just standing there, no movement, not even turning to the camera. What does their do? Funtime Foxy was near and Mike shut the door, she came in a leaned against the glass. Her big tits pressing against it.

''Come on, let me in!'' She pleaded. Her breast press more against it but he turned away and she huffed, walking away.

Mike looked into the other rooms and found ''her''.

''Funtime Fredbear.'' He whispered, staring at the golden animatronic in the Parts/Service room, she was deactivated. He felt like he forgot something. That was all that was in there.

''Where is that Funtime Chica?'' Very curious in wanting to see this character, he felt like he remembered her but all he remembered was Mari and Funtime Fredbear.

Mari...he needed to know where Mari was, he found a room, the ''Fun Room''. He looked into it and found Mari's box opened with her hand resting against her cheek, giving me a air kiss. He immediately changed it.

 **-Time Pass-**

It was 5:42 and he had %16 left.

He was more focus on this ''Pirate Cove'' area, there was another animatronic that he yet met, even yet saw. All he saw was slightly opened curtains, and orange hair sticking out from the sides of the curtains.

''Is she like Reena and Mini?'' He got his answer when he saw Lobit walked out, staring into the cameras.

The other girls were back in the main hall and The Ballerina Sister was just hiding in their gallery, and Mari would try to enter through the vents but she failed. Mike knew she was only playing fair because she could just teleport into the room.

Lobit stepped off the stage, giving the camera a smile and waved before entering back in her cove. He got a view of her butt was fucking nice, bigger and wider than Ballora's but smaller than Funtime Fredbear.

Guessing she wasn't playing so Mike switched it back to the ''Fun Room'' and found Mari flashing her tits, that it seemed that her body had tights on it, it didn't make any difference but her breast, she had nipples, white as snow. Mike gasped and switched into a different camera.

''Nipples? Damn!'' Mike didn't think that Mari would have tights, it just looked too much to been her body, like the girls don't have nipples but Mari, he might as well just lie to his girlfriend about what went on.

 **-5:49-**

It was not much of a challenge anymore to Mike, he stilled at least had %10, it was easy to memorized the patterns these girls are trying to go with but it was too predictable.

Leaning back on his chair with a small smile.

''Too easy, might as well break it up to them.'' Mike said before he felt something like liquidly dropped on his shoulder.

''The fuck?'' He felt another drop on his hand, a few more drops on his hand directly. He looked up to find the vent still sealed up and there was water coming out of there.

''A leak?'' Making a side note to tell the owner, the weird thing about it that it smelled odd, nothing like water at all, rather sweet like honey.

Making a decision to check what is inside the vent, after checking the cameras with all the girls away from him, he got his flashlight and unsealed the vents.

He took a deep breathe, poking his head inside, within a heartbeat, he flashed the light.

There was nothing.

Sighing, seeing this as a waste of time, all there was even to see was the ''water'' looked like it was spilled, the girls might be trying to mess with him.

Even admits the taste of the ''water'' taste sweet. That was a mistake.

 **5:56**

''HAHA! FUCK YOU!'' Giving the bird to Ballora and Funtime Freddy who tried to confused me which ended with both of them trying to go from the same door. They didn't seemed to enjoy at my outburst but walked away.

I was safe, a few minutes before this shift is over and I'm sweet home baby. Sipping my coke and giving a proud look.

*Knock Knock*

I turned around to find the other door sealed. I rolled over to the door and pressed the button and to my surprise, Reena was there, knocking on the window.

''Uh...Mike.'' Said the shy ballerina, didn't want to bother me. I raised my eyebrow, suspicious of her despite her being harmless.

''Yes...''

Her question threw me off guard.

''Can you get me my tutu?'' Reena politely asked, rubbing both her index fingers together. I looked at her weird before looking back to the desk and found the tutu, I had no clue it was there.

It was risky, not even sure if Reena is trying to trick me into opening it but still went with it. Grabbing the tutu and with a shaking hand, press the button, opening the doors.

Right there was Reena, a breathe away from me. Her hand was up forth shaking. It was then that one moment, I heard movements from the vents, I wasn't paying attention to Reena who gently put her fingers on her tutu and one face I didn't want to show popped her head out of the vents.

''Hi Mike!'' Mari playfully said before exiting and very slowly, floating towards me.

''Get away! GET AWAY!'' I backed up and Mari hands began glowing.

I stopped, wait...I can't move. I found my body moving towards her before clamping my hands which I had control of and called to Reena for help.

''Uh...Mike?'' Reena said.

''What?''

''Shut up and come to me.'' Mari seductively said as she was a breathe away from my face.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE SCREAMING?!'' A ear splitting roared from behind Mari.

Reena and I winced except Mari, but the voice was so familiar, like the voice from earlier.

Mari looked behind her but up at the vents to find Funtime Chica glaring at them, Mari lost focus and...

*THUD*

I was dropped on my head like a baby being dropped by its parents.

Reena paled and laid my head on her lap and rubbed my hair as I felt retarded at the moment.

''Mom...is it ok if sucking on Funtime Chica breast? Funtime Chica says it is healthy for me to suck on her breast for milk.'' Talking without realization of what I'm saying.(How can she produce milk? :O)

Funtime Chica looked down on me, only knowing one person, a male in particular would know. Reena stared at me weird.

''Mike?'' The voice of Funtime Chica sounding shocked.

''Um..hey Funtime Chica!'' Mari laughing nervously, sweating in the inside, catching her eyeing Mike.

Flashing before my eyes, those light beautiful eyes of the angel that is holding me, her beauty was out of the world, such a creation that made the lord gasped.

''Is that Mike?'' Hoped the chicken, before the vents were shut off by Mari who was giving a slight laugh, ignoring the screaming behind the vents.

''HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL?!''

''LET ME OUT!''

''Reena, congratulations and please go back to your gallery before the shift is over.'' Mari said. Reena was utterly confused, still fidgeting at the words from Funtime Chica screaming out.

''Ow..what happened?'' I groaned, feeling like I was hit by a brick.

''I WANT TO SEE MIKE!''

''Who the fuck?''

''Funtime Chica.''

I gave Mari the ''Really'' look.

''Uh...ok but did I win?'' I asked. Ignoring the banging.

''Well you lost, suppose to stay alive until the shift is over.'' I looked at the clock and it was 5:59.

''Wait...WHAT?!''

The banging stops.

''I-I-I-I lost?'' I stuttered. Who?

''Good gracious she is gone.'' Mari said with a relief look. Mangle felt ignored and tried to walk back but suddenly.

''Congrats Mike, you get to sleep with Reena.'' Mari giving claps to both of us. I looked at Reena shocked and couldn't get out a single word.

Reena gives a ''EEEEE'' sound and runs away before I can even try to explain to her.

As I watch Reena leave, Mari lay her head on my shoulder, hugging me from behind.

''Tomorrow buddy, you get to take her virginity.'' Mari giggled as she licked my neck real slowly.

''I never agreed to this.'' I tried countering. Mari stopped her licking and the chant I wanted to hear all night.

 ***DING DONG*(idk)**

It was 6:00.

Thank you, finally freedom.

That was ruined by the demonic voice of Mini.

''Mike, I swear I will come to your house while your sleeping then cut your family into pieces and use their flesh as the crust, their blood as the sauce, their organs will be in pieces are the toppings and I will have you eating them if you don't sleep with Reena tomorrow. Do you got that?''

''But, but?''

''DO YOU GOT THAT''

''Yes'' I cried out, the dark feeling of lava being injected into my veins.

''Good.'' I turned around in fear to find Mini gone and ran to grabbed my backpack, walking fast out to the main stage area. The girls were in their original spots and staring straight across the room. I just walked passed them and gave them a wave but no response.

I waved again and no response.

I shrugged and thought they were just freeze during the day time. Little did I know, the girls turned their heads towards me as I made my way to the exit.

It was a interesting night, might as well come back for another night. Hope I can go through with Mangle tomorrow.

I could feel someone watching me from inside the building.


	7. Surprise Visit

After School, Mike had arrived in his suburban neighborhood. When the night guard had turned into his street, he eyed a black corvette, which had parked on the right side of the road in front of his two-story white modern house.

Unfortunately, no one was in the vehicle for him to identify its owner. It couldn't be Marys; he knew what kinds of cars she drove. Curious to know who the visitor was, Mike led his black Camaro into beige concrete driveway and parked it, pulling his key out of the engine.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Mike opened the door and climbed out of the car, closing the door in the process. He entered the house through the kitchen door, and quietly went inside the closet in the hallway for a baseball bat.

His parents were at work and won't be home for another two hours, and yet someone was trespassing in his house, possibly trying to steal something. To lower down any noise, Mike nervously, but gracefully removed his shoes before he searched every room on the first floor with a baseball bat in his sweaty hand. He never had problems with any robberies before, but the last thing he wanted right now was to be afraid and unsafe.

There was no way anyone was going to ruin the good life he was having right now! After finding out that there were no signs of strange occurrences on the first floor, he slowly went upstairs to the second floor, beginning with his parents' room first. Fortunately, everything in the parents' room was left untouched. Then, he moved on to the other rooms; they were empty as well. And finally, he'd saved his room for last.

With fear, but with courageous anxiety, Mike felt his body vibrate with heat as his eyes nervously stared at his hand, slowly opening his bedroom door. Positioning himself as though he was up to bat with the baseball item in his hand, he went inside.

Then, a scream startled Mike, causing him to shriek and throw the baseball bat at the source of the screaming, who dodged out of the way and off Mike's queen-sized bed. Finally recognizing who it was on the floor, Mike stared in shock at a tall, tan-skinned girl with long black hair and amber eyes: Reena.

"MIKE! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU? BY THE WAY, YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT UNIFORM!" Reena lifted herself off the dark blue carpeted floor to give Mike a tight, enthusiastic hug.

"R-Reena, w-what are you d-doing here?" Mike stammered irritably, his face squished against the girl's C-cupped breasts.

"Why would you ask me that? I came here to see you, silly!" The Ballerina pulled him away from the embrace and smiled excitedly at him.

"That doesn't explain why you're wearing my robe!" Mike eyed Reena nervously, letting out a gulp as his aquamarine blue eyes observed her up and down. His pale green bathrobe was three sizes too small for her slim, but curvy figure. It barely covered her private female parts.

Reena noticed Mike's "fascination" towards her body and let out a giggle. "Oh, I just wanted to try something of yours on, and it smells just like you! You like what you see?"

Mike uneasily stared at the sight of Reena doing ballerina poses, who almost exposed her breasts and vagina in the process. The Ballerina giggled again.

"Oh Mike, you're so hot when you stare at me like that. Mike's, you're so hot in general!" Reena's expression changed from excitement to seduction. Her face leaned in close to Mike's, her lips almost touching his ear. "Do you know why I came to see you?"

The bed-sitting, the robe, the seductive facial expression…This suddenly hit Mike, which caused his face to twitch.

"Do you want me to show you why?" The soft whisper from her lips tickled his ears, making him shiver. To spice things up a bit, Reena used her left hand to lightly rub Mike in the groin area of his pants. He pulled her hand away from her and backed away a few steps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you trying to seduce me?"

The Ballerina formed a rape face as she took a few steps towards Mike. "I'd love to," Reena said as she bent down, cupped Mike's cheeks, and gave his lips a passionate kiss.

After five seconds, he broke the kiss and pushed her away again. "Reena, we've already talked about this. I don't feel that way about you. I only want us to be friends."

The moment those words came out of the brunette boy's mouth, the black-haired girl frowned at him. "But Reena, that's not enough for me, for us. My love for you is so strong, I want us to be something more. Didn't you like the things I've done for you?"

Mike looked down to the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. A sigh came out of his throat. "Look, Reena. I appreciate the 'nice' things you've done for me. I really do, but you've come onto me in such a strong way that I've never got to know you as a friend first."

"But you said we were best friends."

"We still are. Just give us time for our friendship to grow. You never know what might happen after that," Mike gave Reena at pat on the back and a helpful smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" She responded by glomping him, causing him to fall on the bed with her giggling on top. "There is a chance for Mikereena after all!"

Mike gulped and blushed at the half naked girl on top of him, her breasts almost hanging out of the bathrobe. Reena noticed this and traced her finger across the nerdy boy's chest. "I love it when you stare at me," The Ballerina giggled, her face close to Mike's.

Reena was about to rub Mike's crotch when his hand blocked her destination. "Reena, we've just talked about this," he warned her.

As usual, Reena ignored Mike's protest and replaced his hand with hers, her hands massaging the material that was blocking her from accessing his manhood.

"R-Reena, p-p-please stop," Mike stammered, his eyes growing big whenever he gets excited or nervous. He could almost feel a small bulge forming in the crotch area of his pants as Reena continued to somewhat pleasure him.

Reena leaned down close to his face again, her lips almost touching his right earlobe. "Then why aren't you stopping me?" She said it in a seductive tone.

Then she let out a small giggle when she gave Mike a long, soft kiss on the lips. Mike was speechless after that, but he used his arms to wrap around her waist and his lips to kiss her in return.

Reena couldn't help but grin as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across his lips, begging for him to take it a bit further. Even though there was a part of him that wanted this to stop, Mike showed Reena that he wanted this as well by slightly parting his lips, her tongue now entering his mouth.

Night Guard and the Ballerina make out as she continued to rub his crotch, now having a large bulge in his pants. Then, Reena broke their kiss when she removed Mike from his navy blue blazer. He nervously watched her hands as she started to unbutton every individual button of his white shirt. Reena let out a giggle when Mike tossed his dress shirt and blazer to the floor.

"OMG, Mike. You're soooo sexy without your shirt on, Eeee!" She complimented his scrawny chest as she began to rub it with both hands.

Mike lightly rubbed her lower thighs as he leaned back down on the bed. He slightly gasped when one of her left hand began to rub one of his erect pecks. Reena noticed this and smiled as her right hand started to unbuckle his black belt.

She stopped rubbing his nipple to use both hands to slip out of his pants and socks, revealing a boner under blue and white striped boxers. Mike blushed, which caused Reena to giggle as she discarded the last bit of clothing off of his body and onto the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Ballerina drooled excitedly over the sight of the Mike's seven-inch erection, and immediately grabbed his length and started stroking it, slow and gentle. "I dream about this every single every night when I go to bed!"

"N-no k-kidding," Mike couldn't help but stammer as Reena persisted on rubbing his hard, aching penis.

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster. Mike slightly whined in protest when the Ballerina stopped pleasuring him, but he'd noticed what he was going to get when she moved down the bed.

She trailed down his body with kisses until her face had reached her destination point. Reena gave him one last smile before she put the head in her mouth, and she began to suck, nibble, and lick it while one of her hands stroked the rest of his penis. The brunette boy let out a few moans while his hands massaged the black-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Reena took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Mike's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

Mike almost lost it when Reena began to deep throat his cock in a medium, but occasionally slow pace.

"R-R-Reena, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, Mike loaded his liquids inside the Ballerina's mouth.

It took a couple of times to swallow all of that sticky, salty goodness before Reena placed her mouth back on Mike's now soft, limp penis, cleaning up the rest of his cum. The scrawny boy shivered and let out a quiet moan as she did this.

"You taste delicious, Mike. Salty, but sweet," Reena smiled as she sat up and licked her lips.

"Th-th-thank you, heheh," Mike stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

Sierra giggled and bent down to kiss her crush, letting him have a taste of his flavour. Mike thought it was gross of her to smooch him after what she'd done to him, but he shrugged it off and kissed her back.

To spice things up, Mike wrapped his arms around the Ballerina and pulled them both upward, not letting go of their small make out session. Mike could feel an erection forming again when he slid his bathrobe off of Reena, revealing her tanned perky breasts and bald vagina. She let out a giggle at the sight of him staring at her naked figure for the first time.

"W-wow, Reena," Mike stammered, then let out a gulp, his arms still embracing Reena's waist. "Y-you look h-hot, heheh."

She flashed him a seductive smile. "And you look sexy yourself, Mikekins," She leaned down to kiss him, her tongue entering his mouth once again.

To help him get started, she brought his right hand over her left breast, feeling Reena's soft, creaminess. While his lips were occupied with hers, Mike caressed and massaged it, occasionally rubbing and pinching her erect nipple in the process.

She moaned in their lip lock when he brought his other hand to her other boob, now rubbing both of them in unison. Wanting to take this a bit further, the Ballerina grabbed one of Mike's hands and brought it down south, letting him smoothly rub the warm, wet, outer lips of her bald pussy. Suddenly, Mike began to rub deeper on her sex, now massaging and lightly pinching her clit.

"Oh, Mike," Reena broke away the kiss to moan, her lips almost touching his.

The brunette boy took this as a good sign and slowly pushed the black-haired girl back down on the bed with him on top, his hand no longer touching her crotch. She quietly panted as his lips trailed down her body with kisses and small bites until he spread her legs wide open. He gave her wet vaginal lips a lick, which caused her to moan.

"Oh god, Mike!" Reena groaned in pleasure the moment Mike spread her outer pussy lips to slowly lick her clit. "This feels incredible!"

Surprisingly, he grinned as he persisted on eating out her honey sweet goodness. To add more pleasure, he flicked her clit with his tongue while he inserted an index finger into her vaginal hole, stroking her tight, warm walls.

Reena moaned loudly, and then nearly lost it when Mike added another finger inside of her. The more he stroked her inner walls and licked her pussy, the closer she came to explode in his mouth until she finally did. Mike enjoyed the taste of the Ballerina's cum as he licked her clean.

Reena lied there, panting and trying to gain composure. "Wow, Mike. That was amazing," She praised him, her face all pink.

Mike sat up, stared at her blushing face, and responded with a smile. He never noticed how cute she looked when she'd flushed until now. In fact, he didn't think he ever saw her face go red before, but he was sure glad he did.

"EEEEEE! You're so cute when you smile, Mike! Come here!" Reena let out an excited squeal as she pulled Mike down into a hug.

Mike chuckled and hugged the Ballerina back, his body now close to hers to the point where his small erection was touching her upper thighs.

Reena lifted Mike's face up to look at him and giggled. "Somebody's still happy to see me," She pointed out his boner, in which he responded with a blush.

Since they were both finished with giving each other oral sex, what was going to happen after that? The thought of them taking this sexual tension to the next level made Mike afraid and uneasy at the same time.

"R-Reena, do you want me to have…sex with you?" Mike asked the Ballerina nervously.

"Duh! Of course I do! You're the only boy in the whole wide world I want to lose my virginity to!" Reena told Mike enthusiastically, which made him gulp and look at her as if she were on drugs.

"Awww, what's wrong, Mike? Don't you want to do it with me, too?" She asked him in a somewhat sad, but concerned tone.

"W-well, uh…I dunno if I can do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt, silly! I don't even care if you make me bleed! I want you to penetrate me nice and hard!" She said it with a seductive rape face.

Mike shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Reena," Then he sighed. "I just don't know if I love you enough to do that to you. It's already bad enough that your sister is threatening to kill me and we gave each other oral sex."

The moment those words came out of her mouth, she gasped offensively. "Are you saying that you don't love me and that what we did was a mistake? How cruel of you to say that!"

"No, Reena. That's not what I meant!" He said it in an apologetic tone, and then he sighed again. "It's just I've never done anything like this before, especially with a girl I've never had a relationship with.

I like you, Reena, I really do. But I dunno…I guess when we were kissing and pleasuring each other, I kind of felt a connection between us. Maybe it was physical or spiritual, I dunno, but…I like it, a lot."

"I hope it's both because I really love you, and I want us to have sex more than anything."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, a huge smile plastered on Reena's face. "OMG! I would love that! And you finally said I love you! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She tightened her arms around Mike's shoulders and pulled him into an almost suffocating hug, which surprisingly didn't bother him one bit.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW, MIKE EMMETT JAMESON SCHMIDT!" Reena practically shouted in his ear, which actually did bother him, but he didn't want to say anything to ruin this now happy moment.

Mike lifted his face to give her a grin and chuckled. "Actually, I do," He said as he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Of course, Reena gladly returned the kiss, and then their tongues began to dance as they proceeded to make out. With Mike on top, he and the Ballerina took turns passionately kissing and biting each other's necks and chests while they caressed and massaged each other's torsos, arms, and hair.

Mike could feel his boner rubbing against Reena's now wetter vagina, the tip of his penis touching her clit. This caused them both to gasp and moan.

"I'm ready for you, Mikekins," Reena looked at him with a serious, but desperate look on her face.

Then this suddenly hit Mike like a ton of bricks. "Um, Reena. We have a problem: I don't have any protection."

The Ballerina had an expression on her face that had shown hope. "It's okay, you won't need any. I don't care if I get pregnant." **(Please remember this for later)**

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! If I didn't, I wouldn't want this right now. Well, actually, I've always wanted it," Reena said it with a giggle.

Mike sighed in relief. "That's great to hear," he said, and then he looked at her. "So, uh…how do you want to do this?"

"It doesn't matter what position we use, as long as you're doing me hard and good, then I'm great!" She gave him a wink and a grin, which caused him to blush.

"Uh, well, since I'm on top, how about missionary? It seems more traditional since most people use it for their first time, heheh," The brunette boy's face flushed harder at the thought of him using that position on the black-haired girl.

"Eh, how about we use something kind of like that, but with a sexier twist?" Reena suggested with a seductive smirk on her face.

Mike gulped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Here, I'll show you. Sit up and put my legs over your shoulders," She ordered him, and he did what he was told.

After he'd scooted closer to her body to get better access to it, her legs still slumped on his shoulders, he could now see a better view of her vagina. He blushed at the position they were both in as he waited for her to give out any further instructions.

"You can put your penis in me now," Reena encouraged him with a wink and a smile.

Using his left hand to grab a hold of his member, while his other hand forced him to lean forward to support himself and the girl's legs so he can get better access to her sex, Mike slowly, but gently pushed himself into her, filling her in completely.

Reena could feel her vaginal hole, along with her inner walls, stretch by his penis, causing her to wince and groan in pain. Mike noticed the uncomfortable sound and expression on her face, and he spread her legs a bit more so he could lean down and quickly kiss her to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, Reena," Mike apologized sweetly to her. "I wish I could feel the same pain you're going through."

Even though she was still in pain, she showed him a weak smile. "Awww, you're so sweet."

Mike sat back up to his regular position and moved Reena's legs back where they were supposed to be. "Do you want me to pull out? You look uncomfortable."

"No, it's supposed to hurt. Just wait a minute before you do anything."

For a moment, they both stayed where they were at until Reena's expression and body loosened a bit. "Okay, Mikekins. You can start now," she politely ordered him, her hands holding onto his arms.

Mike nodded and, as slow as he could, began slightly pulling himself out of her, then pushing back in. It still felt a bit painful for Reena, but with since she was having sex with Mike for the first time, it didn't matter how much it hurt her vagina.

She was with her dream guy, and that was what mattered more than anything to her. Mike continued to thrust in and out of her in a slow pace until the pain was replaced with more pleasure for the Ballerina.

"Does it feel better now, Reena?" Mike asked in concern without stopping the pattern of thrusts his hard, throbbing cock was doing to her soft, drenched pussy.

The warm, tight, wetness of her vagina felt incredible to him; it was definitely better than the oral sex they'd given each other earlier.

"Uh-huh. Keep going, and go harder on me, okay?" Reena replied with a soft moan, and her crush did as he was told by spreading her legs a bit further so he could lean forward.

Plunging deeper into her pussy, he rocked into it with a bit more force and speed, causing her to squeal in pleasure. Now noticing his penis had found her G-spot, he repeatedly ram into it.

Reena let out a series of orgasms as Mike's length continued to slam into her vagina, stretching and rubbing the inside of her walls and her special spot.

The brunette boy panted as he and the black-haired girl began to massage each other's bodies. The new couple continued to make hot, passionate love and rub all over each other until they've both reached their breaking point, causing them to load their liquids all over their sex parts.

Panting and unable to hold Reena's legs and himself up, Mike slid her legs off his shoulders and slowly pulled his limp, cum and blood-covered penis out of her now sore vagina. Reena, who was as much out of breath as him, winced in pain.

"Sorry about that, heheh," Mike apologized as he rubbed her arm in comfort. "Uh, I'm going to clean myself up now."

Mike, still trying to gain composure, managed to lift himself off the bed when the Ballerina pulled his arm back, causing him to fall on top of her.

"You're not going anywhere until you've managed to catch your breath," She demanded him with a smile, his head snuggled between her breasts as her arms were wrapping around his head. "Besides, if anyone is going to clean you up, it should be me!"

The scrawny boy sighed and chuckled, his arms around Reena's waist. "Okay, mother."

"You mean girlfriend?" She corrected him and giggled.

"Okay, girlfriend."

The black-haired girl giggled again and kissed the top of his head, causing the brunette boy to blush. For a long time, the new couple silently relaxed in his bed. The whole time they were snuggling, Mike could hear the thumping of many heartbeats against Reena's chest.

"Do you hear that Mike? That's my heart, and it beats for only you."

The Geek's face turned a deeper shade of pink, which made his chest pound as well. "Yeah, I can. It sounds beautiful, like music to my ears."

"Awww, you really think so?" The embrace around Mike tightens. "EEEEE!"

"Too tight, Reena," He gagged for air, and she happily, but surprisingly obeyed him.

Finally relieved to have some oxygen in his lungs, he lifted his head to glance at his alarm clock: only 4:03. They had fifty-seven minutes until his parents arrive home from work.

Reena noticed him looking at his alarm clock. "Are your parents coming home soon, Mikekins?"

"They won't be home for another hour."

She placed on a rape face. "That will give us plenty of time to take our shower together."

This statement caused Mike to gulp."Yeah, heheh. By the way, how did you get into my house? Every door and window was locked."

"Oh, My Sister lock pick the front door open," Reena said it with ease and gave him a wink.

Mike gulped again. "That's cool, I guess," He sat up and pulled her up with him. "Well, we should take our shower now. We stink, heheh."

"I think we smell like hot, sweet, sweaty sex. They should make a fragrance, don't you think?" The Ballerina giggled.

"Um, sure."

Her expression changed from her usual creepy rape face to her beautiful normal smile. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy that we lost our virginity to each other, and that we're together right now."

He flashed her a smile back. "Me, too."

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Reena."

They shared a long, deep kiss with her hands on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. Then, Mike and Reena got up from the bed and go to the bathroom with Mike closing the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was my second night of work, I was parking my car in the empty parking. It was a ghost town around town. Slowly getting out of my car with my bag and a taser I was given by my mom in case of thugs attacking me. Maybe come good in use.

Walking to the diner doors only made me feel uneasy about entering, maybe I can make it to the office without no one noticing.

Opening the doors silently, shutting behind making my way inside the building. It was too quiet and i looked at the time. 11:45.

I got here real early.

The girls were still frozen in their spots. I dashed to the office to find someone who I wasn't expecting to be there, at this time.

Ballora...

She was giving me those bedroom eyes, making me stop at my spot. Why is she out at this time?

''Why are you out of place?'' I hesitantly said.

''All those years I spent alone.'' She coldly stated, getting up from the chair and held the monitor in her hands, staring into specific room. I had no clue of what promise she was talking about.

Ballora was like Mini and Reena, a ballerina animatronic. She was 6''02 ft, has a curvy body, large D's that might even bigger than Reena , but smaller than Circus Baby, her big and round ass covered in blue panties, She had blue hair that was tied up in a bun.

''Wh-what?'' I stuttered. Ballora's cold look turn into a smile, patting her lap, gesturing my skinny bulky ass to sit on her lap.

''No thanks.'' I didn't want to get even near her. Ballora frowned but simply ask.

''Do you remember that promise?''

I could look at her odd.

''No.'' I simply stated. I notice her grip on the monitor was tightening. Ballora got up from the chair and walk towards me, I was too scared to move one muscle. I closed my eyes but I felt something warm and soft, a hug from her.

It was the most normal hug I got from anyone in this diner, despite being here only the first night but Ballora here was more passionate and warming. It felt nice...at first.

''Why Mari?'' She muttered but I heard that. Did Mari do something to me or something? Erase my memories when I was a kid, I can't really think much of that because I had no clue Mari was that magically. I just hope she isn't. This hug is really extinguishing my cloud of thoughts.

''Uh...Ballora.'' I whispered before I felt her hand pushing my head into her breast real gently, being sure to not suffocate. She looked down on me, still with that intimidating height.

''Mike.'' Ballora said, looking straight into my eyes. I had problems giving a direct stare into someones eyes for a certain amount time, making me lack confidence which led me to not getting hired at places but somehow here, with just one phone call.

''Ye-yes.'' I nervously said. Ballora leaned in and gave me a protective peck on the forehead.

''Circus Baby's mad, it took my convincing and begging to give you another chance.'' Ballora holding me closer, like a protective mother. She seemed worried.

''Oh shit, I forgot about her!'' Now I remember what was missing. I remembered when her threat and thank Ballora for saving. The next words came out of her mouth was static.

 **''A whore that you are!''** Ballora's voice turned rather demonic like. I swore I heard the devil, trying to push her back but she resisted me. I didn't like being called a whore. It felt like being the bitch of my cell inmates in jail. That was debunked when she started to explain.

''Sorry about that, it is just that my voice box is damage and causes a glitch.'' She apologized. I was going to say something but she interrupted me with a sad look that made me want to hug her.

''I can't control it and the other girls seem to distance themselves from me because of this, I wish that it can be fix.'' I can only look at her with pity, her reaction seem very sad, her somehow still functioning eyes were going low, doubling her cuteness.

''No one wanted to play with me, because I was not perfect.'' That filled up my guilt.

Despite all of that, my thoughts about Mari. Why can't she fix it?

I wouldn't want to ask Ballora about that. Laying my bag down to the floor and went in for a very...very awkward hug. Don't laugh at me, I can't even hug my girlfriend because of some embarrassing ''moments''.

Ballora blushed before...she went crazy. Showing a bit of her true self. I felt something wet on me and I looked down, a damp in her undies, she was really horny.

Now I get the fucking irony in this anime diner, this all reminded me of that anime, ''High School DxD''. I could shake my head, meaning ''Hell the fuck yeah!''. Wait...what was going on?

I looked at Ballora, realizing she had forcefully wrapped my legs around her waist while leaning on me, feeling like a missionary position, except turn around.

''Sorry, I can't help myself. **AROUND YOU!''** She screech before my pants were forcefully off, including my boxers. Thank goodness they weren't torn off but my fucking awesome Circus Baby shirt my boss gave me for free.

I was then drag onto the floor, my back being scrapped from the desk while being dragged. I tried to scream in pain but she shut my mouth. I felt my back bleeding and stinging like a bitch.

''I dare you to scream. **I DARE YOU!''** She coldly stated. I shut my mouth immediately, afraid of what she'll do. Why does this position seem too familiar? Why aren't the girls walking around? Do they only work during midnight?

''Now..I have you for the rest until midnight kicks in. That is how much Mari gave me with you because she found out that you came in contact with Funtime Fredbear and couldn't say anything about it because Funtime Fredbear can appear anywhere near you and kill you, Mari doesn't even have the power to revive someone unless their souls are sent into something else.'' That explanation made my blood run cold.

''Mari doesn't know what I'm doing with you now and I seriously suggest you get into this ''game'' we used to play immediately.'' She demanded. I had no doubt that this game was sexual related.

''If your thinking what I'm thinking, yes it is except for a ''few'' changes.'' The word few meant bad.

''The game we both came up with...'' I interrupted her with a blabber mouth.

''No, fuck this.'' I slipped away and dash to make an escape from the crazy ballerina before I ran into somebody blocking the door.

It was Circus Baby.

''You have got to be fucking kidding me.'' I thought before turning to find a very angry Ballora but Circus Baby raised her hands towards her.

''Stop, you could have your time with him when it is **OUR** time later, we could play that game with him.'' Demanded Circus Baby. Now she was defending me to my relief.

Ballora was tearing up, this chance to probably ''torture'' me was now denied thankfully by Circus Baby. Ballora was not happy at all, but Golden Freddy was not one animatronic to argue with so she left the office, muttering angry comments. One I heard ''I'll get you''.

''That doesn't mean that this is over Mike.'' Circus Baby calmly said, with that smile of hers.

''Sure.'' I simply stated. Getting only my pants on, the only clothing that survived, now I lost a free shirt.

Circus Baby walked towards me and rub my chest before slapping it away.

''No.'' I was not in the mood now. Circus Baby teasingly rubbed my cheeks. I pushed her arms away, the way she was touching me made me remember watching that rape scene in that old movie, ''Deliverance'', it was sick.

''Stop.'' I grunted but she won't stop messing with me. It got to the point of me slapping her arms away. She rolled her eyes and walk away.

''Fine but you better come by to the Circus Gallery or I'll have no choice but rape you, raped so viciously that you won't be cumming for any girl except for me.'' She smirked, leaving me pale as the white on Reena's mask.

 **-DING DONG-**

I slapped my forehead and looked at the monitors to find the girls moving, everyone was moving from position. This night was more fucked up before it even started.

Do they only move during midnight?

Funtime Lobit was walking into the kitchen, Funtime Freddy was sitting on the table with Funtime Foxy, giving glances to the moving camera. Mari was still in her box.

Reena is who I wondering about since her ''visit'' to my house, she didn't seemed active. If only they install cameras behind the cameras, that sounded perverted.

Reena's sister, I checked was out of her stage...staring at the camera with a mischievous look, telling me that she is going to do something, a fox can be tricky so nope.

I changed the cameras to the kitchen and Funtime Foxy was seemingly picking things out of cabinets and placing them, she is going to bake pizza. Sounds good.

''Mike!'' Funtime Freddy popped out of the right door and hugged me. I had a small smile and pat her ears, she enjoyed.

''How's it going?'' Asked Bon-Bon. I shrugged, trying to hide the crooked smile from my back.

''Nothing.'' Funtime Freddy was giving me that famous sexy pose of hers.

''Nope...that is not effective.'' I stated. Funtime Freddy giggled.

''Oh Freddy, I thought it was super-effective.'' Bon-Bon teased. I gave an embarrass look, with a bulge down there. It didn't matter for me that it is just sticking out, no cover in mind, Funtime Freddy already seen it so I don't care.

Funtime Freddy noticed my odd smile.

''What's wrong?'' I looked at her confused.

''Nothing...'' A simple response didn't convince Funtime Freddy.

''Nothing...is that all you can say?'' Asked Funtime Freddy before she hugged me and lay her chin on my head, she rubbed her cheek against mine, making me shiver and her face wasn't helping. She seemed like she wants to know.

''Y-Y-Yes.'' I managed to get out. Funtime Freddy sighed, letting go of me.

''You sure? Was it the suits in the backs?'' She joked but she got the answer when my body literally turn pale.

''Um...no.'' I slowly said. I didn't want to think about the game they are going to sexually torment me with.

Before Funtime Freddy would question me more, I dashed off to Funtime Lobit.

Funtime Lobit was just sitting around staring into the kitchen door, as if she is expecting the pizza soon. I slowly made my way to her.

''Hi Lobit.'' I greeted. Funtime Lobit turn her head with a smile.

''Hi Mike.'' She greeted back.

I caught her eyes wondering around on my built body, making me roll my eyes.

''What?''

''I caught your eyes.'' Funtime Lobit gave me a boring surrender look.

''You win.'' Lobit said turning back to the door, I sat down next to her. Funtime Freddy found me and sat next to me.

''I don't get a greet but Funtime Lobit does.'' Funtime Freddy was listening to our small talk.

''Fine...no greeting for you.'' I blankly said. Funtime Freddy pouted. It was getting awkward so I started a conversation.

''How is it like every night?'' I wonder what the animatronics do every night for the past 3 years of this place opening.

''It is like every time, when there is no security guard, we talk, play the arcade games, eat pizza and other random stuff.'' Bon-Bon said.

''Sounds boring when you repeatedly do it at a chain.'' I said.

''Well, we usually ''deal'' with the security guards, wusses can even last a day and move away from here.'' Funtime Freddy said. The next few minutes

''How is Reena?'' I ask.

''She been sick a lot.'' Funtime Lobit shrugged. Funtime Freddy gave me the same answer. A light bulb literally appeared above their heads and they looked at me like I proposed.

''OMG! We forgot Reena won!'' Squealed Funtime Freddy said before running towards the direction to Ballerina Gallery. Toy Bonnie followed soon after

I sighed as I got up and made my way into the kitchen. Finding the beautiful animatronic humming while she was putting another pizza into the oven while there was fresh made pizza deliciously laying on the counter. It was so mouth watering that got to the point of me drooling, with her shaking hips made me drool more. I remembered to be myself.

Slowly taking my steps to the distracted animatronic, once I was behind her, I wrapped my arms around her curves. Funtime Foxy gasped, looking behind to find me holding her like a hug.

Funtime Foxy would've blushed.

''What are you doing?'' Asked the surprised Funtime Foxy.

''Being myself.'' Now that had to be the weirdest thing I ever said since I started working here. Funtime Foxy looked at me weird but didn't to mind too much.

''Ok...? You are just too weird.'' Funtime Foxy giggled.

''What do you mean?''

''You came in yesterday all shy and rejecting like you used the excuse of having a girlfriend.'' Funtime Foxy stated. This really got to my head. This wanted to have me put a bullet through my head.

''Wow...'' I thought.

-At the Show Stage-

Ballora got out, just staring at the offline camera.

''So Mike ain't coming for me , ingnoring me so I guess I have te bring myself to him.'' Grinned Ballora as she undress and started dashing to the empty office.

Ballora grin disappear, looking at the empty off.

''Where do he go?'' She wondered. Looking around the office and notice the monitor, deciding to see where that night technician is.

She found him with Funtime Foxy.

''Dat is he been hiding from me?'' She was about to leave until something started going on between them.

Ballora felt her vulva fuzzing and started to use her hand, laying on the chair. Gently rubbing her vulva moaning softly.

''Not bad Foxy, you could. OH!'' Ballora very surprised as her fingering pace increasing.

Circus Baby and Funtime Chica was at the window watching Ballora's masturbate.

 **12:56**

 **-Chapter End-**

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter.**

 **Which Animatronics is your Favorite?**


	9. Double Date

It was real quiet, walking down the hallways, no sign of the girls. It passed one, I thought I'll take the time to talk to the suits in the back but not now.

I was on my way to the office and swear the sounds of moaning.

I was rubbing my crotch area after my little ''talk'' to Funtime Foxy.

 **-Minutes ago-**

''You ready.'' Funtime Foxy giggled as she took off her pink panties, revealing her lower lips.

Why do I have to be the stupidest person taking up the challenge against Funtime Foxy about who can make the Pizza faster? She must have cheated, there was no way she can do that quick...I fucking hate her. I cross my arms and gave a ''nope''. Funtime Foxy didn't like that.

''I won and I take my bet to have sex with you.'' Funtime Foxy stated but I just outright refused. Even though I'm in a open relationship with Mary.

''Please, something else that is not involving sex.'' I pleaded. Funtime Foxy shook her head and gave me the look that meant bad.

''If you don't then, I'll tell the girls what you have in that sketch book of yours, boy you keep all your private stuff to yourself and I'll tell them what kind of stories you make from your laptop.'' I paled at that then got on my knees and beg her for mercy.

''Please don't tell them that, they'll get the wrong idea because I am just doing...fuck it, I can't even resist writing those stories and I can't help my lust, even the nice smell of Reena's panties.'' I slapped my mouth shut from my accidental confession, the last part made Funtime Foxy smirk arrogantly, leaning in more.

''Oh, now I know you are such a pervert hiding inside that body. Wonder how long you can last?'' She grinned but I gave her my last suggestion in plea.

''Please, wait! What was that other option you said before our match?'' I forgot what it was but I'll take it. Funtime Foxy rubbed her chin and a literal light bulb popped above her head.

''Oh yes, I need a certain ingredient for the pizzas.'' Funtime Foxy told me but whatever ''ingredient'', sounded off.

''What ingredient?'' I was gently push onto one of the chairs and Funtime Foxy got on her knees and unzipped my pants, pulling them off like butter, reached inside my boxers to pull out my cock and give me a big smile.

''No, you have to be fucking kidding me!'' I cried before Funtime Foxy gave it a squeeze, getting me pumped up.

Sighing in defeat, her lips were working on it.

 **-Flashback cut off-**

I came back to reality after the sounds increased from the office, I was a feet away from the window. I look through the window and what I saw really surprised me.

The ballerina shoving her fingers into her clitoris and rubbing her right breast with other hand and her face plates were opened.

I had a instant boner but hugged my knees together, knocking on the window. Ballora had her eyes closed as she snarls through her endoskeleton angrily.

''CAN'T AN BALLERINA MASTURBATE IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE?!'' She exclaimed. I backed up.

''Can I...never mind.'' I said. Walking away.

Ballora opened her eyes and found who she was just masturbating to. Glancing at my leaving form, she grinned very naughtily.

''Very hot.'' Said, trying to not blurt out what is inside my mind. ''Very sexy.''

Over thinking of working inside that office again due to whatever fluid came out of her clitoris on the chair and floor. How the hell the animatronics can even produce fluids from down there? Whoever the creator is smart in his own perverted ways.

I walked into the main stage area and found Circus Baby on stage, looking the other way. Making my way to the stage without a single sound, no sound or movement came out of Circus Baby who was still facing the other way, it was weird.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, saying her name.

''Circus Baby?'' All I remembered what seeing my deceased sister.

 **(Circus Baby's P.O.V)**

After leaving Reena alone with Funtime Freddy and Lobit to get her set up with her date with Mike later, I couldn't help but feel the jealously boiling inside me.

Was it Mike? I only knew him for like...two days now and he wasn't really bad at all. He wasn't that bad looking, but kind of handsome, pretty muscular, his personality. He didn't want to do it with any of them like any sane man would, really committed into his relationship with his human girlfriend but Funtime Foxy told me what happened between them after both were doing whatever in the kitchen.

I shivered at the feeling but shook it off.

I came back on stage to get my microphone to practice my singing but I had some trouble thinking something new, not the usual everyday, we have many variety of songs but none were created by myself. My smile went upside down, my robotic mind went stabled.

It was completely black, the feeling of someone touching my shoulder. I turn around, very spook but ''that'' happened.

 ***GROPE***

There was always that problem with me, when someone touches my chest area, I am not really myself for a moment. Whoever this was, didn't have the same body type of the girls.

I swung the intruder in the face, blowing the intruder back into one of the tables, smashing it.

 ***CRASH***

I came back to my normal self to find a naked Ballora at where the intruder is at, covered by the kitchen sheets.

''You okay matey.'' Ballora said to who groped me, by who made me feel stupid by not figuring out who it was, Mike.

Mike lost a few teeth, not too much to worry about because Mari can heal his injuries but I felt more guilty into harming him. What is going on with me?

''Mike?'' The voices of Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Reena came into the main area.

Reena was wearing the dress for the date, just a simple white dress, it made her look more fabulous in that, actually the top part of the dress only reach above her chest, revealing some cleavage, no straps, to make it look more sexier and more surprising to Mike when they get funky, she has nipples hiding under the white silk but not visible enough for him to notice.

I notice the girls were trying to get Mike up and what we notice made us scream in terror. His right arm was completely dislocated, twisted and snapped right and down.

''How the hell is he still fine?'' I thought. He didn't seem to notice his horrifying injury.

''EHHHHHHH!'' The shrieks surprise Mike, making him trying to run back with the speed that could rival Madison Star **(Who can run at the speed of light)**. Sadly it ended as soon he collided in the chest of Mari who patted his head softly and kiss his forehead. He fell unconscious in her arms while she laid him down gently to work on his nasty injuries.

The girls were all around him other than me. It was fine that Mari always fixes the problems, but I can't, I am just bragging and cocky in my way, can't even control myself when someone gropes me, since there was that warning sign to not touch my chest, which led to my creators death.

My usual smile was twitching, guilt pass over me as I ran out of the room. The girls stared at me leaving but stayed to check on Mike.

I was now hiding inside the game room, just chilling out. I sighed, looking around for anyone looking for me.

* * *

Reena was anxious and nervous at the same time. She waited outside the restaurant for Mike to pick her up. She sighed as she looked up at the pitch black sky. She wondered how this night's going to be like.

"Nervous, sis?" asked a voice. Reena turned around and saw her other sister, Mini.

"Oh…um yes. I-mean no!"

Mini chuckled. "Well don't be! Everything will be fine! You're just like Mom. You both worry too much."

"I am?" Reena asked. Her and Mini mother…although she passed away, Reena remembers all the things her family used to do when she was alive. She even remembers her face, that long blond hair, her crystal clear blue eyes, soft white skin, small nose, her kind expression...

"You look like her too," Mini said. "You really do."

Reena smiled. "I guess so."

Then a white, with red decorative car appeared. "Good evening Reena." Mike said as he opened the windows.

"Ah, good evening Master Mario," king Luigi said. "Now you take care of my sister, will you?"

"Of course I will! It's my duty to protect her!"

The Ballerina smiled. "That's exactly what I like to hear from the princess' beloved one. Now Reena, off you go."

Mini hugged her. "Take care."

Reena nodded. "I will." She went in Mike's camaro and they drove off.

They arrived at the restaurant **(only for Animatronics).** They saw Springtrap  & Glitterstrap standing there.

"Hey Mike! Reena!" Glitterstrap waved to them. "Over here!"

"Yeah I see you guys," Mike said. "What's up?"

"Nothing but an epic date coming our way!" cried Glitterstrap. "Yeah." Springtrap said. "A very fun one!"

"We're only going to eat here right?" Reena asked. "Nothing else but that?"

"Maybe…" Glitterstrap smirked.

"Oh, please no crazy plans of yours!" Reena yelled.

"Oh come on, we gotta make this date an epic one!"

Reena sighed as they went in. _I'm sorry Glitterstrap, but I'm not in the mood for your crazy plans. I need to tell Mike my secret._ They sat at the table and waited for the waiter or waitress to come.

"This is an Italian restaurant, right?" asked Springtrap. "If so, you know what I'm ordering!"

Glitterstrap giggled. "Pasta, right?"

"Oh ho yes! Pasta!" cried Mike."Best thing ever!"

"You're right!" cried Springtrap. Mike and Springtrap did a high five, while Reena & Glitterstrap giggled.

"You two are so funny." Glitterstrap said. "Pasta is awesome and you can't deny it, darling!" Springtrap said joyfully.

A tall, but a pretty young woman dressed as a waitress came. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail, her shiny pink eyes, and dark brown skin.

I'll be your waitress tonight! Call me Saffron!"

"Nice to meet you Saffron."

"What would you all four like to order?"

"PASTA!" cried Mike and Springtrap.

"Oh, um okay! Hold on! You're Mike!" Saffron joyfully stated.

"That's right!" Mike said.

"Springtrap, right?" Saffron asked Springtrap.

"Yes!"

"And uh…" Sequoya said pointing her pen at Glitterstrap. "You're…"

"Glitterstrap the Rabbit."

"Oh right! Glitterstrap the Rabbit! I've been to your old Pizzeria! Very elegant and peaceful there!"

"Really? It sure is."

"Yes! Oh, I feel like I'm wasting your time! Please tell me what you all like to order." Saffron took out her small black book.

"Spaghetti!" cried Mike.

"But you-."

"For me too!" cried Springtrap.

"Yeah, me as well." Reena said.

"Okay. You, Glitterstrap?"

Glitterstrap shrugged. "I guess so."

"Okay four orders of spaghetti it is!" Saffron jotted it down. "Anything to drink?"

"Water for all of us." Glitterstrap said.

"Okay. Coming right up!" Saffron went to the kitchen.

Reena started to feel some pain in her head. _Ooh, I have a little bit of a headache._ The next 20 minutes were just talking and Reena's headache grew a tad bit worse as it passed

The food finally arrived.

"Here you all go!" Saffron said, handing the plates of spaghetti to the four, as well as the drinks. "Enjoy! Anything else just ask."

"Thank you Saffron," Glitterstrap said.

"No prob." Saffron went back to the kitchen.

Mike & Springtrap rubbed their hands. "Yes! Yes!" They grabbed their foods and started to eat.

"Holy crap! You two eat like animals!" cried Glitterstrap.

"You CANNOT resist the pasta, Glitterstrap." Mike said. "Well, I can't."

Reena started to eat. While she was eating, she was thinking of how she should tell Mike her secret.

 _How should I start…How should I…it must be in a quiet place…_ Reena started to feel nauseous. _What's happening to me? I feel sick._

"Reena, you okay?" Glitterstrap asked. "You look pale." Reena trembled as she grabbed her fork, trying to eat her pasta. _I must tell him…Mike…that I'm…I'm…_

Reena fell on to the floor, she fainted.

… _pregnant._

"Reena!" Mario cried, he picked her up. People gasped.

"What happened?" Saffron cried, running.

"Call an ambulance, quick!"

Saffron nodded and called an ambulance. The ambulance came in ten minutes, taking Reena and the other three to the hospital. Mike grabbed Reena's hand. "You're going to be okay." he said.

"I came as fast as I can," Circus Baby said, walking in the room where Reena was.

"Thanks for coming," Glitterstrap said.

"How is she?" Circus Baby asked.

"No news yet." Springtrap replied.

"My sister! My sister!" cried Mini as she busted through the door. "What happened to my sister?"

"Your Mini, relax!" cried Lobit as she came running in. "I'm sure she is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I think positive."

Mike still was holding on to the ballerina' hand _…_ The doctor came in. "May I speak with Mini, please?"

"Certaintly! If it regards my sister, then yes!" "Come to my office," the doctor said, leaving the room causing Mini & Funtime Lobit to follow him.

"You're going to be okay, " Mike said to the unconscious Reena. "I know you will."

…

"So how is she?" Mini asked. Her and Lobit were sitting in the doctor's office.

"Just a minor infection, that's all. She'll be unconscious for three days that's all. Or perhaps part of her _pregnancy_."

Mini froze with shock. .. What shock the Ballerina took in.

"WHAT!" Mini cried. "Pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked. "Your sister is pregnant. I did a few tests and it's positive."

"No, no, no, no! Hold on…she…my sister…Reena Ballerina…pregnant? That must be a lie."

"It's true m. Look at the test results."

"There must be something wrong with the machines. Test her again!"

"The test machines are working fine, you need to face facts."

"But…that's…absurb." Mini said, with feelings of doubt.

"I don't ever recall my sister saying that she is..."

"I bet that you don't know the father…guess I have to ask her when she's conscious again." the doctor replied.

"I wonder who is the father," Lobit wondered. _Mike! Mini_ thought.

The nurse came into the room.

"You four need to leave," she said. "No visitors allowed."

"Eh? Oh right," Glitterstrap said. "Can you take me home, Springtrap?"

"Sure, Glitterstrap."

"Guess I better go as well," Circus Baby said. "You should go home too, Mike."

"I'm not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Baby. I'm not."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to leave Reena here. All alone. She's important to me."

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave," the nurse said to Mike.

"You know what?" Mike asked. "You think I'm going to let go of my grip of the her hand? I think not. You're going to chop my own hand off for me to leave." The nurse sighed and walked away.

Circus Baby smiled. _She chooses the right person, Mike._ "I see. Well, I won't stop you. Stay with her and Take care of her."

Mike smiled. "You think I won't? You're wrong."

"Well, off I go. Goodbye everyone," Circus Baby left the room.

"Later Circus Baby," Glitterstrap said. "C'mon Springtrap, lets go."

Springtrap nodded. "Later Mike." he said and left along with Glitterstrap. There stayed Mike in the hospital along with the unconscious Reena.

...

"I will see my sister again when she comes home," said Mini and left.

The doctor sighed. "I wonder how things will work out between each other."

* * *

Three days passed, Mike stayed there with Reena's during those three days. He was determined to stay there until she wakes up. The fourth day, Reena woke up. She turned around to see the night technician holding on to her hand and sleeping on her bed while sitting on a chair.

"Mike?" she asked. "What is he…"

Mike woke up. "Good morning…Reena."

"Eh? What am I doing here?" Reena asked.

"You fainted three days ago during our date remember?"

Reena tried to remember. "Oh…um yes." Then Reena remembered the important thing she had to do during the date. She gulped. She had to tell him.

"Um, Mike?"

"Yes, Reena?"

"There's something I want to tell you…"

"If it's about you being pregnant, I know."

Reena gasped. "What? You…knew? Who told you?"

"I found out from your doctor." Mike replied. "That you have a minor infection and you would be unconscious for three days. After he told me that, he told me that you're waiting for a baby."

Reena's eyes widened. _Oh…now he knows._ "Oh…I see." Reena's expression turned sad.

"Reena? What's wrong?" questioned Mike.

Reena formed Tears. "Oh Mike…I'm sorry for not telling you before."

Mike grabbed Reena's hand tighly. "Reena Ballerina…I love you!"

Reena's eyes widened. "You…do?" she asked, blushing.

"Yes! I am in LOVE with you DEEPLY! You have bring me happiness in my life! Your smile gives me warmth! And so…this child that you are having! I want to be with you forever, along with our baby!"

Reena blushed real hard and turned her head around. "You…do? You really mean that, Mike?"

"Yes! You can have it! I'll never leave you or the baby!"

Reena cried from tears of joy. "I…I don't know what to say! I thought you would hate me for it.

"Hate a beautiful animatronic like you, NEVER!" Mike stared deeply into Reena's eyes. "I love you my Reena Ballerina.

Then…a kiss placed on the two. A long deep kiss. Although it lasted for thirty seconds, it was a kiss that they'll never forget. For it showed, jealously, passion, and most of all love.

Reena's broke the kiss. "Thank you my love." she said, hugging Mike.

Back at Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World, Mini was still outraged and shocked by the pregnancy of her sister.


	10. Sick

**Author Note: Introduction two new Animatronics: Mero the Mermaids and Ennard, and for the next couple of chapters are fuller Chapter.**

* * *

 **Mike's Pov**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed before groaning and rolling over in bed.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

I caught a cold, now everything was sore and I felt like crap.

"Don't worry Baby I can nurse you back to health." Reena smiled "Leave everything to this cute nurse, now let's get you out of those clothes."

"How are you acting like that right now!" Circus Baby yelled.

"Please just let me sleep." I mumbled.

"STOP!"

"My window!" I yelled as Mary jumped in.

"No one touch here, all of you get out it's too risky for you to be here."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't move!" she yelled pointing her gun at me.

"AHH!" I gasped.

"What's going on." I gulped.

Apparently they were nervous about me accidentally giving the girls my cold and making some sort of super bug by accident. Seems Mary had come to take care of me, which means she was going to make herself coffee and sit around my house instead of doing any actual work.

"Uhh….I feel like crap." I groaned.

"Mistress I'm coming in."

"You were told to stay out Lobit." I said sitting up and looking at the door "Boy my fever must be high because I hear Lobit but I see Ennard."

"Mistress can you hear me?" Lobit's voice came through the slime "Since Ennard's biology makes her immune to infection she will be nursing you today."

"Okay…" I shrugged.

Ennard skipped over to the bed and leaned her forehead against mine.

 _She's taking my temperature._

"GAHGA!" I gagged as my head slipped into her body.

"BAH!" I gasped for air we I was able to free myself.

"42 degrees." Ennard nodded.

"I'll be helping you next."

"Mero?" I asked "You live underwater, do your people have special remedies?'

"Oh we have plenty." She said "We usually bathe in pools full of herbs, so long as you soak for a long period you get better."

I looked over and Ennard was dragging a blowup kiddie pool into the room.

 _Where did she get that?_

I stepped into the water and shivered.

"It's cold…how long do I need to sit here?'

"You should be better in a week." Ennard smiled in Mero's voice.

"THAT'S TOO LONG!"

"None of you can be counted on!" Ballora's voice boomed "It's my turn."

"I'm gonna die from a cold." I sighed.

"It's time for nutrients, Ballora special, White Porridge!"

Ennard opened the pot "You ate it didn't you?"

"Uh huh." She nodded."

"Good job." I patted her on the head "That probably would have killed me."

"It's Ballora's turn!"

 _I just wanna sleep._

"Ballora's Arm are warm so you should sleep with them." The bird said "But since I can't Suu will tag in."

"AHH!"I yelled at the sight of Ennard's tentacles flailing around "Don't eat me!"

"MPHM!" I gasped as Ennard pulled my onto the bed and hugged me.

"Not this Ennard I'm too sick." I sighed.

"No…hug…" she said "Warm…"

Ennard hugged me against her body, nuzzling my head into her large bust. She rubbed herself all over me to suck up the sweat from my fever.

"What the heck did they teach you out there?"

I nearly passed out from exhaustion before I felt my head move, suddenly…I didn't feel so bad.

 _Feels like I'm drinking water…_

"HUH?!" I gasped when I opened my eyes.

Ennard had lifted my head against her breasts and was making me suck on them. I pulled back, but when I did I noticed my fever was gone and so was my aches and pains.

"Ennard…did you filter out the germs?" I asked.

She just kinda blinked at me. I looked at the window and saw it was late.

"You stayed up this whole time taking care of me?" I asked "How sweet."

"Thank you Ennard." I smiled rubbing her head.

I got off the bed "I bet everyone else is worried, I should go downstairs."

I opened the door and everyone poured in.

"What were you doing?" I sighed.

"We came to stop Ennard because we taught her something weird but the door was locked." Ballora said.

"Don't tell her that!" Reena yelled.

"You're all better?" Lobit asked.

"It was just a cold." I shrugged "Thanks to Ennard I'm all better."

"Well is was Ennard's fault you caught the cold so I should apologize. But Ennard doesn't mind because Ennard loves her Master."

"Huh…" I looked back "Did you just…talk?"

"Maybe it's because we had her memorize those lines?" Mero wondered.

"What do you mean Love?!" Reena yelled.

"What's all the noise?" Mary yawned

"Good morning Miss Mary." Mero smiled.

"Achoo."

"Haha." I laughed "You caught it."

"Not fair." Mary mumbled.

I stopped laughing "Come on, get in bed I'll help you out."

I had Mary lay down in bed.

"I know a way to make you feel much better." I said.

"Oh?" Mary raised an eyebrow "And what is that?"

I lifted my shirt over my head and showed her my bare chest.

"How about some sexual healing." I said taking off my shorts.

"Sounds nice." Mary said licking her lips.

I laid next to Mary, rubbing my naked body against her as I started to strip her down and take off her suit.

"Oh baby." Mary moaned as I yanked her top open and started playing with her tits, licking her hard nipples and running my hands on her thighs.

"No holding back." I smirked as I teased her clit.

"HAA!" she gasped "Please…do it!"

"Yeah!" I grunted as I quickly inserted into her.

"OHH!"

"So tight…it's the best." I growled as I started bucking my hips.

"YES!" Mary moaned "Fuck me!"

"You're so hot Mary." I said grabbing her soft ass with one hand "I can't get enough of your incredible pussy."

"I love having your cock in me!" she moaned "and knowing where else it's been…it turns me on so much!"

Mary's tits were flopping around as I plowed her, my own breasts shaking and my ass jiggling in response.

"Oh man…here it comes!" I hissed "I'm gonna fill you full of cum!"

"Yes…do it!" she screamed.

"OHHHHHH!" the two of us moaned as I started orgasming and pumping her full of cum.

"So, do you feel better?" I asked as I pulled out.

"A little" she laughed "I might need some more treatments."

"That can be arranged." I smirked as I stroked my cock.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **This Chapter does have a true purpose for later after I introduced Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy's moms**

 **Next Time- Baby's Minions: Bidy and Bab**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Baby's Minions: Bidy and Bab

Mike taped the front part of the crate and it was completely destroyed. This is what happens when you train a lot.

What lies inside the first crate was the most adorable little thing ever. It was an anime-tronic that looks a lot like a human. But it wasn't. She looked a lot like a 12 year old. Her eyes were bluish-green . Straight long brown hair reaching her shoulders.

She was wearing apolka dot pink skirt, touching only her knees. Pink socks, pink sneakers. She was also wearing a pink striped strip top. Reavealing a lot a skin. She was at least 5'1 inches tall. She was obviously the shortest of the anime-tronics.

She noticed Mike was looking at herself. She step back a little inside the crate. After all, she has no idea where she is right now. She was nervous.

Mike noticed she was nervous since she was shaking a little. Her face was red. Mike tried to make sure she doesn't become scared of him. So he tried to talk to her. Mike has gotten on to his knees in front of the crate, nearly matching her height. Mike began talking.

Mike cleared his throat and began to speak in a soft tone. Trying his best to not scare this adorable little anime-tronic.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." Mike was crossing his heart. Hoping to believe the anime-tronic will be less scared. She made a small smile and giggle a little. It's working.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I work here on this establishment. You can trust me. You're the most adorable little thing ever." Mike trying to make her comfortable a little.

The little anime-tronic began to speak. She bow her head down to look at her cute sneakers. She blushed and began to speak to Mike in a cute female voice of a child. It was adorable.

"H-hi...m-my n-name i-is Bab. Nice t-to m-meet you Mike." Bab said in a adorable little girl voice. Then she looked at Mike blushing.

Mike was thinking to impress her with some magic. "Little kids like magic, right?"

"Hey do you like soft and cuddly animals?" Mike asked Bab.

"Yes!" Bab shouted with excitement again. She has no idea what Mike's up to. Mike placed a carrot on the blanket on the floor. Mike then covered the carrot with the blanket. He didn't tie it though.

"What you're doing now?" Bab asked. Now she has no clue what Mike is doing. She also wondered why Mike asked her if she likes soft and cuddly animals.

"You'll see, hover your hand above the blanket and make your hand go in circles." Mike asked Bab to do so. It was part of the trick.

Bab did what Mike told and hover her hand above the blanket and waving it in circles. She was confused, but still enjoy doing this at the same time.

"Okay, when I say so. Say these words and you'll get a little surprise." Mike said. As Bab nodded.

"What's the magic words?" Asked Bab innocemtly. Still have no clue what Logan was on about.

"Jetti! Jetto! In the Sky! Jetto! Jetto! Jetto Komba~tto!" Mike said. He repeated multiple times so Bab can remember. Finally, when Bab though she can remember the magic words without messing up. She closed her eyes, her hand was still hovering above the blanket covering a carrot. She began to say the magic words slowly.

"Jetto! Jetto! In the Sky! Jetto! Jetto! Jetto Komba~tto!" Bab said the magic words at least. Hoping she got it down. She looked at Mike. Mike smiles and made a gesture to look at the blanket. Mike looked at the blanket, noticing it was moving. She looked at Mike.

"Look what's inside the blanket." Mike told Bab to do so. Bab quickly took off the blanket off the floor and gasped in surprise. What did she see?

"A bunny! Oh my gosh it's adorable and fluffy!" Bab grabbed the bunny off the floor and began cuddling with it. Making cute face gestures to the bunny. The bunny licked her nose. It was so cute. Mike began to chuckle how happy Bab was.

" Mike, how did you do this? Making this bunny appear outta nowhere. You're amazing!" Bab hold the bunny with her left arm and gave Mike a hug with her right arm. She gave Mike multiple pecks on the cheeks. It was cute. Mike happily accepted it.

"Now, you can trust me? See, I'm not a bad person. I will never hurt such a adorable little thing like yourself Bab." Mike said as Bab continue to give Mike pecks on his cheek while still holding the bunny. Mike tried to stop her.

"Okay Bab, that's enough. I need to open the other crate to see who's the other anime-tronic." Mike gently pulled Bab out of his way and stand up. Mike walked to the other crate as he was getting closer to it.

Bab decided to play with the bunny on the floor. She noticed Mike was closer to the crate.

"My older sister is in there." Bab said, tilting her head again. She's so cute when she does that honestly.

Mike stopped and looked back at Bab still on the floor playing with her new bunny. "You're older sister? She must be stuck in then." Mike said ad he tapped the front part of the second crate. The front part of the crate fell off. Mike's jaw dropped when he saw who was inside the second crate. He backed up and the other anime-tronic exit out the crate.

Mike just stared at the second new anime-tronic like WTF? She gotten closer to Mike. Making a cute smile, as Mike blushed.

Mike cleared his throat and tried to introduce himself. Oh boy...how's this gonna turn out huh?

"Umm...hi, my name is Mike. I'm one of the night technician here. This is Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World." Mike took a breath, relieved he got the introduction out of the way again.

The second anime-tronic begins to introduce herself. "Hi Mike I'm Bidy the Baby! Or you can call me BB for short. Or you can call me your future lover!" BB immediately was hitting on Mike. Mike blushed and gotten closer to her face and whisper in her ear so Bab won't here. She is still distracted with the bunny.

This made BB more horny. But she doesn't want her sister to miss any fun. Even though she was built as a 12 year old girl anime-tronic . She still had large B cups and decent ass size for a anime-tronic her size.

BB grabbed Mike and gotten closer to his and whisper in his ear...

"You have to have sex with my sister too huh?" Mike blushed madly and stared at BB like WTF!? He couldn't believe she told him he has to Fuck basically a 12 year old. But she's an anime-tronic.

Mike then whisper back into BB's ear...

"She's too small. I don't think my "thing" can fit in her. Plus I'm not fucking a little girl. Even if she's an anime-tronic!" Mike shouted but still whispering. "Plus, I don't think she knows what sex is!" Mike began to whisper in BB's ear.

BB began to whisper back. "She knows what sex is. Even she really wants to do it. But she's really shy around big strong men like herself. She gets awful lonely a lot because the factory we came from gave her that design of a child." After BB said that in Mike's ear. He looked at Bab for a second. She looks so innocent. You don't expect someone like JJ to understand what sex is.

"Let me try something." Mike told BB and he walked up to Bab who was still playing with the bunny. BB was leaning on the crate husk winking.

"Bab can I ask you something?" Mike asked. He wants to know if Bab really knows what sex is. Bab quickly look up and pounce on Mike with excitement, still holding the bunny on her arms and gave Mike a couple pecks.

"What it is Mike?" Bab asked so innocently. Mike couldn't believe he's about to ask this question basically to a 12 year old.

"Bab...do you know what sex is?..." Mike face is turning red.

Bab looked at Mike with shock and her face is turning as red as a cheery.

"Y-Yeah...w-why w-would y-you a-ask a g-girl m-my a-age t-that q-question?" She blushed and hide her face in Mike's built chest.

Mike quickly looked back at BB, still leaning her back on the crate. BB nodded. Mike sighed and started to explain...

Shelooked so shy and embarrassed it was so cute. I placed her on the floor and she paused for a moment.

"Bab, I know it's overwhelming for you, but seriously I don't think you have much of a choice." I said to Bab, she still looked red and full of embarrassment. It's so cute really.

Bab took a deep breath and started to finally talk. Trust me, I didn't want to have sex with basically a 12 year old. Anime-Tronic or not, it's still wrong.

Oh God, why do I have to do this? Bab finally started talking. Let's see if she's okay with me having sex with her. BB is fine though.

"I-I d-don't k-know i-if I-I w-want t-to d-do that yet." She said. Okay, I was kinda relieved I didn't have to fuck a 12 year old anime-tronic yet. But I still have to do it.

I sighed and looked at BB. She was already behind me and I blushed. "How the? I didn't hear you getting close." I said to BB. She giggled and grabbed my face with both her hands and pulled me in to press her lips with mine. I blushed madly because it felt nice. Wow, she really wants it that bad huh? I broke the kiss.

"Uh, we can do it now if you want." I said to BB. She blushed and replied. "Yeah, how about we go somewhere more private? Like your office. Huh? What do you say Mike?" I blushed and nodded.

Bab just watched BB and I head to my office. Do you wanna know what she did? She followed us. I guess she wants to watch secretly. I really didn't mind at all.

As BB and I head to my office she kept grabbing my crotch. "Come on, we're almost there, BB." I turned red. BB kept hugging me which slowed me down.

BB pounce on me to the floor and pinned me. "Hey! Not so rough! Only Circus Baby can do that! And...everyone else pretty much. Man, I have to stop letting the girls rape me." BB shut me and ripped my sweater off. She saw how buff I was and giggled.

"I'll show you rough~" BB has ripped off my undershirt and my dark blue jeans, I was in my boxers. Revealing my ripped body. She nearly had a nosebleed. "Okay, I know I'm hot. Just do it!" I begged. I wanted to get this over with. She blushed and said okay.

BB reached inside my boxers and pulled my already hard member.

"What the fuck! You're huge! Like an Anaconda!" BB was surprised on how big I was was.

 _ **Bab's point of view...**_

I follwed Mike and my sister to an office. I wanted to know what they're doing in there.

I crawled towards the left door and decided to peek inside the office. I nearly gasped so loud the whole city would here. I quickly pull my head out the side of the door. I saw Mike's...He's huge!

He wants to put that inside me!? I'll die! I decided to just keep watching to learn how to do sex. My sister is a pro at it. Don't ask me how would I know that!

 _ **Mike's Pov**_

I moaned while BB was sucking my member fast and hard. She was jerking me and sucking the tip. She can barley fit the whole thing in her mouth. She was blushing madly while she was doing it.

I grabbed her head with my hand and forced her to go deeper and deeper on my hard cock. She kept sucking and slurping up and down, up, and down, up and down while blushing. I moaned with pleasure and forced her to go deeper. She went faster sucking until she got to the point that it was me controlling the speed of her blowing me. It looked like she's choking but she's not when her droll keeps coming out of her mouth. It was really sexy.

I continued to force BB to deep throat my hard cock for an hour until he begged me to cum in her mouth. I shrugged and just...

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I came inside BB's mouth and she swallowed all of my seed. At least she can do that. Most of my girls can't swallow all my seed when I cum inside thier mouths. Especially Reena ;)

"Mmm, that was delicious!" BB said as she was licking my cock clean. Making sure she got every last drop of my cum.

"Come on, I don't have all day." I said. BB started shaking. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Here, I'll show you" I snapped my fingers and she was completely naked. "Woah! Wait! You're gonna actually put that thing inside me!" She asked in shock.

I nodded and pushed to the side of the desk in the office. I quickly turned her around into a doggy position. "Go easy on me please!" BB blushed and started shaking.

"Nope" As soon as I said that. I slammed my hard cock inside her west pussy and started fucking her insides out like a fucking beast because that's what I am! "Ah! Too big! Too big! You're hurting me Mike!" BB moaned with pain mixed with pleasure. I continue to keep slamming my hard cock in her pussy in and out, in, and out, in and out! My dick was melting inside. Oh my God this is amazing.

"MIKE FASTER, FASTER, FASTER! KEEP GOING! FUCK MY PUSSY HARD!" BB begged me to fuck her harder. So I did what she wanted. I turned her around so her back was laying on the table ad I quickly got on top of her.

"You want me to go faster?" I looked at her in her eyes and gave her a smirk. She blushed and nodded so quickly. I rubbed my cock on her pussy lips in a slow face as I french kissed her and squeezed her breasts hard. Which made my member even harder.

BB blushed and broke the kiss. "Logan-kun stop teasing me! Keep fucking my insides! I chuckled and spread her legs apart and got into position ad she gulped.

"Here I go...Ahhhhh!" I slammed my cock inside her wet pussy once more as BB was moaning with pain mixed with pleasure as thrusted her pussy with my hard cock in and out, in and out repeatidly! Ad my dick was melting and I was moaning with pleasure.

"Ah Mike! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh Yes Fuck me!" BB moaned with pleasure once more as her face turned red, breathing rapidly as she wrapped her legs around my back. Which gaved me even more pleasure. Then I went even faster! I kept fucking the shit outta her! Not even close to my limit yet. I can do this all day.

 _Okay..._

 _ **Bab's point**_ **of** _**view...**_

I watched Mike and my sister having sex for at least 2 hours now. It looks so pleasurable. I was blushing as I continued to fingering my wet pussy while watching I came like three times but I wanted more.

I made small moans as I squeezed my left breast and kept fingering my wet pussy. It wasn't enough for me since my fingers are small. Then I heard my sister moaning for Mike to cum inside her in the office. I kept peeking my head through the door and continue watching.

 **Mike's Pov**

I kept thrusting my cock into BB's pussy for a solid hour. I was getting close to my limit as I kept grinding my teeth. "MIKE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE CUM INSIDE I BEG PLEASE FILL ME UP WITH YOUR LOVE!" BB begged for me to cum inside her. So I continued to fuck the shit outta her pussy, thrusting my cock in her pussy in and out continuously for another 15 minutes as I was to reach my limit.

"BB I'm gonna!" I shouted. "DO IT MIKE DO IT!" She begged. I reached my limit. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I moaned as I came inside BB's pussy hard as semen was bursting outta her.

She hugged me tight and moaned and was breathing hard as semen was still bursting through my tip inside her pussy. BB was breathing hard as a huge pudde of my semen was dripping off the table. You literally can swim off of it.

I saw BB passed out on the table. She was completely naked with my semen still all over her body. Shame I wanted to keep going. Then I heard small moans coming from the outside of the left door. I knew who it was. Well, I guess I have no choice at this point and headed towards the left door.

I stick my head out through the left door and quickly look down to my left and saw Bab masturbating. She had her eyes closed. Her face was red. She was squezzing her left breast and fingering herself. I have to admit...I like it!

"Hey Bab, did you look like what BB and I was doing?" I asked her with a grin on my face as I was completely naked to her right side. She stopped and looked at me and saw my cock as she screached and tried to make a run for it. Trying to save her virginity. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her in and covered her mouth. She tried to break the grip.

I look at her in the eye. "I'll be gentle I promise." I said to Bab. I want her to keep her clothes on to make it more interesting.

I let go of her and she was shaking right in front of me just looking at my hard cock with her face completely red. She looked up.

"Mike. I-I d-don't k-know w-what t-to d-do." She said. She was streaming red. She was so shy. I quickly lie on the floor. She gulped.

"Come on top of me. You're gonna ride me okay?" I demanded her to ride me. "Mike please!" I shush her. "Now!" I demanded. She yeeped and quickly got on top of me. My hard cock was underneath her wet panties.

"Keep your panties on. She know what to do next." I said to her. She open her panties to the side to reveal her wet pussy. I grabbed her waist and push her up and high. I placed her pussy right above the tip of my hard cock. Bab then began to breath rapidly. Her elbows were up and she was blushing madly.

"Bab look at me!" I shouted. She quickly looked at me in the eye. "Mike I'm too young for this. Don't do this, please!" She begged. "Bab, it's okay, you have to do this at some point of your life. Hell, I started doing this when I was 9 **(Because of Funtime Chica)** and I loved it." I said. "Mike don't!" She begged. "Here I go Bab!" I shouted. "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as I pulled Bab down. Her pussy has went down inside my cock as she moaned with pain as I kept moving her hips up and down, up and down, quickly and harder. OH MY GOD SHE WAS SO TIGHT!

I kept moving Bab's hips, her tight pussy going up and down on my cock. I literally can touch her stomach. I can see my cock in her belly going up and down and I was moaning with glorious pleasure as Bab was still moaning with pain. Then I continued to move her pussy up and down with all my might on my hard cock. My cock barely fit in her really. It was mostly the tip that's inside her.

"Mike! This hurts so bad! Please stop! I can't take this anymore. Oh come on it wasn't even 5 minutues. I continued to force her hips up and down. Her pussy was riding my cock faster and faster.

"Bab trust me! It's gonna turn into pleasure for you later on!" I said as I grinded my teeth and moaned with pleasure. Bab kept moaning with pain. At this point she's just letting her arms free. "Hang in there Bab!" I said and moaned again.

I moved her hips up and down, up and down on my memeber for a half hour. I started to Bab was moaning in a different tone. You know what that mean

Bab began to move her head up to the celing, she was blushing and had her mouth open, smiling with her longue out. She was moaning with pleasure now. I quickly let go of her hips and she began to ride my hard cock on her wet pussy very hard repeatidly.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE IT!" Bab is now moaning with pleasure as she continue to moan with pleasure. She was starting to get loose. My cock can go in deeper now!

Bab continued to ride my cock for an hour until...

"Bab I'M GONNA!" I shouted. "DO IT MIKE CUM INSIDE ME DO IT!" Bab begged and screamed in pleasure. I finally reached my limit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bab and I both moaned with pleasure together as I came inside her hard as my semen was exploding outta her pussy like a firehydrant!


	12. Circus Baby's Mother Visit

"Wow the house looks clean for once." I smiled "Good thing you Moms are coming it gives me an excuse to tidy the place up a bit before my Mom gets back in a few weeks…sure is convenient that all your parents are coming of different days and before my Mom, it'll be hard enough to deal with her alone when she finds out you're all living here."

"Does your Mom not like Animatronics?" Mini asked.

"No she's fine with them." I said "I just doubt she'll like me having so many house guests."

We were cleaning the house in preparation for our coming guests, I was vacuuming the floor, Reena was acting like a dust buster and even Funtime Chica was helping by dusting the fans.

"So, what did the letters you all got say?" I asked the four girls who got letters."

"Ugh…" the all groaned.

"Well…I see." I sighed "You're Mom's coming today right Circus Baby?"

 ***EERRK***

I heard a car stop outside and some doors open.

"Oh, maybe that's her now." I smiled.

"Ha…" Circus Baby sighed walking towards the door.

 _She seems nervous…I hope everything goes well today._

Circus Baby and I headed outside and there was a van parked in front of my house, a man got out and opened the back door.

"Thank you." A voice said.

"Mike." Circus Baby whispered "No matter what don't let your guard down around my Mom."

"Huh?"

"Yoho Charlotte!" a woman called.

I looked back at the van to see Circus Baby/Charlotte's mother, I was quite shocked she looked just like Circus Baby, just a little older, If Circus Baby looked to be in her late teens then her Mom only looked to be in her mid-twenties. They had on different outfits and Circus Baby's Mother had slightly larger breasts but otherwise the two were basically twins.

"Mama…" Circus Baby sighed.

"Your real name is Charlotte!" I said surprised.

 _She's basically wearing a bikini._

"You are Mr. Mike correct?" the woman slithered over "Circus Baby told me a lot about you."

She held her hand out "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

"It's no trouble." I smiled reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hmmm." Her mother took my hand and placed it against her tits.

"What are you doing?" I asked not bothering to move my hand.

 _She has nice soft breasts…_

"I had heard you were bold." She said as I squeezed her "You are a hot blooded young man after all. Well no point in sitting out in the open let's head inside."

I let her bosom go and we all headed into the house.

 _Damn that woman is a MILF, she was flirting up a storm too._

"I'm so happy Charlotte is getting along with everyone." Her mother smiled "I was worried she wouldn't be able to make friends but she has so many. She was such a shy girl it's hard to believe how she's grown up."

"Mama!" Circus Baby yelled "Stop it!"

 _She was a little odd at first but she seems like she really cares…not that I minded how she acted outside but it was a little awkward._

"Circus Baby what's with that face?" I asked "Do you not like talking about the past?"

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"I brought a gift for all of you." Circus Baby's Mom smiled "I think you'll like it."

She pulled out a bag and a bottle.

"Our village is famous for its tea." She smiled "It'll be available here soon so I thought I'd bring a sample, it's good have a taste."

She poured a few cups and everyone took a sip.

"It's nice." Ballora said.

"I'll go get snacks." I said walking away.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed somethings before I saw Circus Baby panicking.

"Mike Don't-oh you were over there." She said.

"I went to get snacks." I smiled "What's bugging you?"

"Bleck." Funtime Foxy flopped on the couch "Can't…feel arm."

"You guys!" Circus Baby yelled as the other kinda slumped around.

"No need to panic." Her Mother said "It's a weak Neurotoxin, it'll wear off in a few hours. I'm skilled with poison. I had hoped Mike would drink it too but…"

"Why'd you do that?" I glared.

"Isn't it obvious." The woman leaned back on her coiled tail and licked her lips "To get the rivals out of the way so Charlotte can have a wedding with Mike, and then bring him back to our village to be everyone's bicycle!"

"Ehh?" I snarled "You knew about _that_."

"See now's you chance Charlotte!" Her Mother cheered "Seize the opportunity and-."

"Take this!" Circus Baby yelled throwing Ennard at her mother.

 ***SPLAT***

"Quick come on Mike!" Circus Baby said grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

 **Later**

"We ran pretty far." I panted as we stopped to catch our breath "I doubt your Mom can find us here, these warehouses are like a maze. Seriously thought what's her damage?"

"I'm sorry Mike." Circus Baby frowned.

"What did she mean by Bicycle?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never mentioned it but…the real reason I came here is because my Animatronic race are an all-female race." She explained "So to have children we need a man from the outside world, usually we trick them and make them a communal husband, there's a big orgy and…you know, babies. With the new laws we can't kidnap men anymore, so instead the tribe sent a representative to find one…that was me."

"I see…"

"I knew I never should have told mother the truth about you I should have just said you were a girl and she wouldn't be doing this. Now that I think about it, it feels like the only reason I'm even here is for sex…it's embarrassing."

"Well, it's not like we don't have sex all the time." I said.

"I know but…when it ends up feeling like my job it doesn't feel special like it normal does." She said "When we do it, I feel like we have a special connection, if I was only doing it to get you to the village to share with everyone else…it feel wrong, like that special connection would be gone. You hate me don't you!"

"Of course not." I said placing a hand on her cheek "sometimes people have to do things they don't want to, it's just part of life, but I do appreciate that you're trying to protect me Circus Baby. I have no qualms with sex, heck I'm quite open about it but being reduced to a communal fuck toy for a village would be beneath me. I know Moms are hard to deal with."

"Oh…I'm upset to hear you think we're beneath you." A voice cooed in my ear "But if you're so open to sex let's get started yeah?"

"Mama!" Circus Baby gasped "How did you find us."

"GAH!" I hissed as the older Animatronic wrapped around me.

"I never let my prey get away." She smiled.

She slithered closer to me, reaching her hands into my pants and grabbing my cock.

"Mmmmm." She bit her lip "Good size and girth, well…shall we begin?"

"Mama!" Circus Baby made the woman face her and spray aerosol can in her eyes.

"MY EYES!"

"Come on Mike!" Circus Baby grabbed my hand.

We slipped into a different warehouse.

"Look if it'll get her off our backs I'll just fuck your Mom already." I said "I mean I don't have a problem with that."

"No!" Circus Baby pouted "I want you to be mine and only mine, not some communal sex toy. It already takes a lot for me to share you with the others in the house, but a whole village…I couldn't bare it."

"That

"That's sweet." I smiled scratching my crotch "Hmm…I guess I'm a little more turned on than I thought."

"It kicked in right on time." Circus Baby's Mom appeared and licked my cheek while reaching into my pants again "Stop hiding from me, just let me have my way with you for a bit and then I'll let this go."

The woman spun me to see her face "Now come on, help me give Charlotte a sister. I can even be nice and let you do Charlotte first, I always wanted a grandbaby."

"UGH!" I groaned.

"What's the matter." Circus Baby's Mom licked my ear "Do you not like older women."

"I can't take this." I groaned as my cock rose out of my shorts "Charlotte…I need you to fuck me!"

"That's the spirit." Her mother said stroking my length "She's your friend so you can have her first Charlotte."

Circus Baby slithered forward "Are you sure about this Mike?"

"Just do it." I hissed as my head was placed against her mother's breasts.

"That's it Charlotte." Her mother said stroking me as her daughter began licking my cock "You' ve been practicing on this boy haven't you."

"Please stop talking." Circus Baby blushed "It's embarrassing to do this when you're watching."

"You're very beautiful Baby." Her mother said licking my neck and digging her fingers into my big chest "The others would love you but for now I suppose I'm content to share you with just Charlotte. I've waited years for her to be old enough for us to share our first man together."

"Mom…please." Circus Baby hissed as she briefly stopped sucking me off.

"UGH!" I hissed "I'm so close."

"That's good form Charlotte." Her mother said as her daughter bobbed her head "Good motion and judging by the sound good suction too."

"Circus Baby this is one of your bests!" I moaned "OHHHH!"

I yelled out as I blasted Circus Baby's face with sticky cum. My white gunk got all over her face, in her hair and on her breasts.

"Mike." She cooed "It's so warm."

"My little girl's all grown up." Her Mother said hugging her daughter "Let me clean you up a bit."

Circus Baby's mother started licking the cum off her daughter's tits before moving up to her face, their tongues swirling as they shared an incestuous kiss.

"Mama…" Circus Baby moaned as her mother grabbed her breasts.

"You've turning into such a beautiful woman Charlotte." Her mother said "Features just like me a little smaller though."

The older Animatronic turned to me "Well Mike, do you think you can handle me?"

I laid back "Just try me."

She slithered over to me wrapping her arms around me, hugging me close, our tits mashing as my dick slid into the woman.

"OOHH!" I moaned "You're tighter than I imagined."

"I've been in my fair share of orgies but I keep my youth in the right places." She smiled as she rolled her hips and rode my cock "HMMM Mike…I've never had one this good, Charlotte's lucky to have you all the time."

"Mike is the best." Circus Baby said kissing my neck and hugging me.

I was sandwiched between the mother and daughter, moaning as they took their turns teasing me and letting my cock fuck the older one. Circus Baby kept playing with her mother creamy tits, occasionally sucking them.

"Charlotte." Her mother cooed "We haven't been this close in years. Keep playing with Mommy's boobies while Mike fucks my sweet pussy."

"UGH!" I groaned "I'm gonna."

"Yes, YES!" the older woman moaned as her insides clamped down on me "OHHH YESSSS!"

"OHHHHH!" I moaned suddenly filling her full of cum.

I wasn't given a break as Circus Baby hopped on me, for hours I laid in that warehouse fucking Circus Baby and her mother, the three of us kissing, squeezing and fucking various holes in each other. The occasional sights of Miia and her Mother getting nasty only turned me on more and more.

"Mike was the perfect ride." Circus Baby's mother said lying her breasts on my cock.

"Mike's the best." Circus Baby said kissing her mother as she also placed her tits on my waist.

 _If the other vistis go this well I'll be in heaven._


	13. Funtime Foxy's Problem

"Hmm…Mmmmm…" Funtime Foxy mumbled rolling around on her bed.

"What's with her?" Circus Baby asked as we went outside to hang laundry.

"Either she's worried about something or she's masturbating, it's probably not that one." I smiled "Still I've never seen her so worried."

"Maybe she doesn't like the idea of her Mom coming by." Circus Baby commented "She's been like that since the letter came."

"I wonder what's got her so bent out of shape." I shrugged hanging Reena's panties on a hanger "So lacy…"

"I want to read it but the hand writing is so sloppy." Ballora sighed.

"Hey yo shouldn't read other people's letters!" I scolded.

"Why do you want to read it?" she smiled holding the letter up "I mean you can try but…"

The letter just looked like chicken scratch drawn with a red crayon.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Circus Baby giggled.

"Oh there's something else in the envelope." I noted.

"Hmm." Ballora pulled it out "It's a picture looks kinda like Funtime Foxy and…Some guy?!"

"Uhhh…." We all just stared.

The picture was of Funtime Foxy, or at least someone who could be her clone or twin sitting in the lap of some naked dude who was probably in his late forties.

"I-I-Is that Funtime Foxy's boyfriend?" Circus Baby gasped.

"Maybe it's her Dad?" I squinted.

"Cause that's the kind of picture you take with your dad!" Ballora snapped "I mean look at that O-Face. Maybe it's her Ex, she probably totally forgot about her boyfriend when she showed up here."

"Come on Funtime Foxy's not that forgetful." Circus Baby smiled.

"Hmm…" Funtime Foxy walked out onto the balcony "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

 _I wonder…if Ballora is right?_

 ***BANG***

"WAH!" I yelled as something once again crashed into my balcony.

The dust quickly settled and I got a look at what it was. On the railing was a fox animatronic, she had dark tan skin, long blonde hair, dark eyeliner and was wearing a tribal patterned dress.

"Mikaya!" the woman snapped "Come back!"

"Mom?!"

"That's your Mom!" we all yelled.

"I mean Circus Baby's Mom was super youthful but this woman could be your long lost sister you look so alike!" I yelled.

"Come on hurry!" her mom grabbed her and started shaking her.

"No!" Funtime Foxy whined "I'm staying here forever and ever!"

 _They both talk like scatterbrained idiots too…_

"Mikaya the picture!" her Mom snapped "Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything!" Funtime Foxy yelled flying back.

"No running away." Her Mom said using her talons to grab her daughter and throw her down.

"Whoa!" Funtime Foxy slammed into me and I steadied her "I got ya."

"Huh?" I looked back and saw we were leaning on the crumbled remains of my deck railing "Oh crud."

"OUF!" we slipped off but luckily landed in a bush.

"Mike!"

"I'm fine." I groaned "Are you okay Foxy?"

"Uhh…" she looked up at me all dizzy like.

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed picking her up "I've got no clue what's going on but running seems like the plan for now. I can't really outrun someone who can fly…"

"Are you alright Lady?" Ennard asked walking up.

"Mikaya!" her mother yelled dive-bombing us.

"Ennard!" I smiled "That woman what's to play with you!"

"YAY!" Ennard jumped up and slimed all over Funtime Foxy's mother.

"Okay let's go!" I said holding Funtime Foxy and making a run to the park.

"You know all this running is a real workout." I grumbled "I mean it's probably good for my heart but it's exhausting!"

I looked over my shoulder "So Mikaya what happened with your Mom? Why even other you won't remember."

"It's the rules." Funtime Foxy perked up a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My Animatronic Species are migratory, they go where they please." Funtime Foxy explained "One day a person named Michael Afton came to seek a fox animatronic to apply for a homestay but since my species are all free spirited they declined, but I decided that I wanted to go. I left without telling anyone, maybe that's why my Mom's here?"

"Whoa!" I gasped "You actually remember and explained something, who are you and what did you do with Foxy?!"

"Wifey?" she tilted her head at me.

"Could it be that since you didn't waste brain power with walking you were able to actually use your brain and think for once?" I said "Normally if you take three steps you blank out but since I carried you…that must be it!"

"Huh…what?" Funtime Foxy tilted her head.

"Haa…never mind." I sighed "Look if you don't want to go back why not just tell your Mom that?"

"She won't listen." Funtime Foxy blinked "My Species are migrate we can't stay in one place for long, especially a guys place."

"I found you!" Her Mother yelled landing "I knew you didn't melt, Picture, come back!"

"She caught up quick!" I gasped "Ennard must have gotten bored with her."

I boosted Funtime Foxy up, digging my fingers into her butt "Foxy unless we fly she's gonan catch up."

"Well I can't take off like this!" she whimpered.

"Aw crap."

"I got you!" her Mom closed in but stopped when some cop blew a whistle at her for attacking us.

"Let's run away!" Funtime Foxy smiled grabbing me by the shoulder with her talons as her Mom yelled at the cop before flashing her underwear and asking if the man was interested in her.

"Uhh…"

"Ignore her!" Funtime Foxy yelled.

"So what was your Mom talking about before?" I asked as we flew off, I took the opportunity to get a look up Funtime Foxy's dress and see the way her panties hugged her cute little butt.

 _Imagine her and her Mom together…MMM yeah._

"It's like I said before." Funtime Foxy said "My Species can't stay with guys for long. My Species are an all lady race, so we need humans to breed with, when it comes time we mate with lots of men so that lot's of different types mix in with ours."

 _It's strange, Foxy's Species spread out to get many different genetic samples but Circus Baby's Species all share one man and stick with one potential father._

"My Mom probably stayed with a bunch of guys too." Funtime Foxy blinked "I'm don't remember my Dad's name."

"That's…rather sad." I sighed "Still you Mom kinda has that Ganguro girl look, dark skin, blonde hair the thick makeup…she certainly gives off a vibe that she does whatever…and whoever she wants."

"Huh, oh I still have that picture." I noted "Hey Foxy, I know this is strange to ask out of the blue but were you with a man before you moved into my place?"

"That picture." Funtime Foxy frowned "I met that guy before you but…I can't remember…"

 _Maybe I don't know as much about Foxy as I thought._

"WAH!" Funtime Foxy and I were knocked off balance as the air concussed and her mom zoomed by.

"Mikaya run no more!" her Mother yelled "Come Back Picture!"

"HA!" Funtime Foxy flew back to avoid her mother's talons.

"Watch it I'm helpless here!" I yelled.

"Mom!" Funtime Foxy pouted "I told you I'm not coming back.

Funtime Foxy caught her mother's dress with her claw but the fact that she fought with her legs meant that she dropped me right onto her Mom.

"Foxy watch it dammit!" I yelled before looking at her mother's bare chest "Never mind fantastic job!"

 _Oh what a babe._

"Mom leave Wifey alone!" Funtime Foxy yelled pulling me away.

"No take me back!" I cried.

"I don't care!" her Mom yelled "The Picture!"

"Uhh!" I looked around and saw they both grabbed me by the arms "Please don't rip me in two and don't rip my shirt!"

 ***RIP!***

"AHHH!" I cried as my sleeves ripped and I started to fall.

I attempted to grab Funtime Foxy and her mother's legs but I only ended up pulling their panties down.

"OHHH!" I moaned getting a look at their bare bodies "Fuck yeah!"

"I can't balance!" Funtime Foxy flailed around.

"Let go of me!" Her Mom said doing the same.

"I saw perfection." I smiled "I can die happy."

I didn't end up dying though since we crashed into a lake, I got drenched in water though.

"Ugh, well there was a lake, lucky us." I sighed sitting on the shore.

"GRR…"

"HMM!"

I looked up and saw Funtime Foxy and her mother glaring at one another.

 _Oh that's right they walked three steps so they forgot what they were doing._

"I don't wanna go back." Funtime Foxy said "Foxy wants to stay with Wifey. I know I had something important in my past but I wanna stay with Wifey cause she's more important than anything."

"Foxy…" I smiled.

"Alright." Her Mom raised an eyebrow "Then stay, I don't care."

"HUH?!"

"But she said you came to bring her back." I said taking off my shirt and wringing it out.

"No." Her Mom only looked more confused "We go where they want, if Mikaya wants to be here that's fine. I wrote the letter cause I wanted to see her, but I mess up and-THERE!"

She suddenly tackled me.

"Hey stop!" I yelled as she started shoving her fingers into my shirt.

"Mine!" she pulled out that picture and held it up "I found it, that picture from when I first met my husband!"

"What?" Funtime Foxy and I both stared at her.

"So what you're saying is that's not Foxy?" I asked.

"No, it's me." Her mother said.

"But you look so different." I said "Well your face looks the same but your skin and hair…"

"My husband likes this look." Her mother winked at me "Don't you."

"You are very attractive Ma'am." I smiled.

"I messes up and accidentally included my picture with Mikaya's letter." Her Mom explained.

"Oh so I couldn't remember my dad." Funtime Foxy nodded.

"Well I found my picture so I'm gonna go visit my husband." Funtime Foxy's Mom waved.

"Wait, you're…you're not gonan try and have sex with me?" I asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Well that's usually how my life seems to go." I shrugged "I go on some sort of trip into town with the girls, nearly die and end up having sex with someone-GURK!"

Funtime Foxy's Mom stomped over and kicked my in the crotch.

"I'm married you sick fuck!" she yelled "Maybe I should take Mikaya home!"

"I'm…sorry." I groaned on the ground.

"But Mom." Funtime Foxy walked up "What about the rule of not staying with one person."

Her Mom smiled "Heh, I forgot it of course."

 _I can't tell if she's actually that dumb or she's smart and cunning._

"Bye, Bye Mikaya." Her Mom flew off "Mate with your Wifey soon."

"Can't do that…for a while." I groaned.

* * *

 **Later**

"This should help." Ballora put an ice pack on my crotch.

"So…sore." I groaned.

"Well that's what you get Honey." She smiled "Can't expect everyone to be as outgoing as you are."

"Still…wasn't expecting to have my balls crushed my Funtime Foxy's Mom's talons." I groaned again.

"Say Foxy you can't remember your Mom or Dad's name." Ballora noted "Do you remember Honey's name."

"Of course." Funtime Foxy smile "Wifey's name is…uhh…it's uhh…Umm…yeah!"

"Yep…" Ballora popped the end of her sigh "Just what I thought."


	14. Freddy and Bon vs Her Mother and Bonnet

"Bon-Bon, why do she have to come today!" Funtime Freddy said to Bon-Bon.

"I'm, Happy Bonnet coming with her" Bon-Bon said happily.

"You're sure fired up about this." I smiled "You're Mom's coming today and you're all bent out of shape, it's kinda unlike you."

"Yes, today I will engage in unavoidable battle!" Funtime Freddy said.

 _Seems like everyone has Mommy Issues._

"Well before we head back…." I looked around and made sure the coast was clear before laying in the grass and pulling my dick ou "Why don't you blow off some steam?"

"Mike" Funtime Freddy blushed.

She leaned down and Bon-Bon undid Freddy's top, wrapping her breasts around my cock, shaking them until I was rock hard, once I was hard she started licking the tip and making me moan more. Her tits were so warm and smothering.

 _If Funtime Freddy's this beautiful I wonder what her mom looks like?_

"MMMM!" Funtime Freddy moaned as she sucked on me.

"Yeah…oh here it comes!" I moaned "UGH!"

I started to cum, shooting a few ropes into Bon-Bon's mouth, and on Freddy's face and on her breasts.

"That felt great." I sighed.

"Thank you Mike." Funtime Freddy started wiping herself off "I feel much more relaxed now."

"Anytime." I smirked "Come on, let's go home."

We gathered our things and started to head back to the house.

"I could carry my own mic you know." Funtime Freddy commented.

"It's no big I've got it." I smiled.

"But mother may think you are my squire."

 ***BZZT***

"Can you hold that thought." I told her "phone's ringing."

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hello Mike." Mero said.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here." Mero whimpered "And she keeps shouting for us to let her in, can you come home?"

"I'm right around the corner I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her hanging up the phone "No more talking we've gotta double time it."

Funtime Freddy and I headed back home, it was only a few more blocks so it only took a few moments. When we got back there was a woman yelling at my door, she had blonde hair tied up in a bun but some fell loose to frame her face, she had large breasts and with a pink rabbit puppet.

 _I've got a guess who that is…_

"Umm…hello?" I asked.

"I have been informed of my daughter's residence here." The woman spoke in a commanding tone "Hence my presence, if that is true then open the gate."

"Are you talking about my front door?" I sighed "and there's no reason to yell."

"Ho!" the woman looked at me "You are her host correct."

"Yes." I nodded.

She walked up to me, smiled, made a fist and thunked her chest, making her big breasts shake and wobble.

"I must thank you for supporting my daughter." She smiled.

"You're Funtime Freddy's Mom all right." I gulped, my eyes glued on her tits.

"Oh it was just Freddy's Mom." Circus Baby popped her head out "I thought it was a salesman."

"She have friends." The older woman smiled.

"Mother…" Funtime Freddy walked up.

"It's been too long." Bonnet smiled "It's good to see you are well."

"Yes…" Bon-Bon and Freddy walked around and hugged the woman.

"So." Her mother said "Where is this teaser of yours?"

"Hmm?" I tilted my head.

"Mmmmm…" Funtime Freddy stood behind me and pointed a finger at me.

"What are you doing?" her mother asked "That man is your host is she not?"

"T-This is the Master I've sworn myself too." Funtime Freddy blushed.

"Hello." I smiled.

"GAH!" I hid behind Funtime Freddy when her mom started giving off a killer aura.

"I sent you and Bon-Bon to this land to find a teaser" Her mother growled.

"I told you We would do no such thing!" Bon-Bon yelled "Instead We searched for a Master that-!"

"No excuses!" her mother yelled "deviation from generations old customs is unacceptable! I may have excused it if your Master was beautiful."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I hissed.

"This man is remarkably average!" her mother said.

"Average?" I scoffed "Most people would say I'm above average!"

"You know nothing of my Master!"

"I speak only the truth!" her mother said.

"What the hell are they talking about, teasers?" I got even more confused.

"It's a term…used for breeding." Mary said having run up to catch her breath.

"Mary!"

"I should have driven…" the woman panted "You see breeding is difficult, they can quickly get violent, so they bring in a teaser to put the mare in heat and let the stallion take over from there."

"Why would Freddy's species need them?" I asked as we went inside.

"Let's just say Male aren't very easy on the eyes." She showed us a picture.

"YIKES!" I shivered, they looked more like trolls then men.

"Obviously, the Women have recently taken a liking to more…palatable men . The birth rate dwindled and the teasers were brought in as a result." Mary explained "Usually a human male will come in and get the girl in the mood and then…the magic happens."

"That's too weird even for me." Ballora shivered.

"How…odd." Mero commented.

"Recently this has also begun to be rejected and women now seek a Master or Noble as they did long ago." Mary explained.

"So it's a culture thing?" I asked ducking as Funtime Freddy and her mother were swinging swords at each other.

"Yes!" Mary ducked behind the counter.

"Hey watch it!" I snapped.

"I refuse to mate with a brute based on pure strength!" Funtime Freddy yelled.

"What do you intend to do then?" her mother countered "Mate with that man, biology doesn't work that way."

"Well you are a rare exception my dear." Mary smiled.

"Knock it off before you destroy my house!" I yelled "It's gotta be in good shape for when Ballora and my Moms visit!"

 ***BAM!***

"That's…gonna leave a mark." I groaned when Funtime Freddy's Mom kicked me in the face.

"Mike!" Circus Baby grabbed me.

"I'm…gonna take a nap for a bit." I said passing out.

"Mike NO!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Ow that smarts." I rubbed my face.

I saw a note on my counter saying Funtime Freddy and her mother were having a duel for their honor at the nearby stadium.

"I guess I should go watch." I said grabbing my keys and heading out the door "OUF!"

I tripped going outside and saw we had a package, it had Funtime Freddy's name on it.

"Oh I bet it's that thing we ordered the other day." I smiled "I should get this to her if she actually wants to win."

I headed across town and arrived at the stadium.

"Hey can I call a time out." I said walking up.

"Mike!"

"Hey sorry I'm late." I smiled "You're losing right?"

"Yes." She frowned "I'm very sorry I'm bringing shame on you."

"It's fine." I smiled handing her the package "Here take this."

I winked "With this you'll win for sure."

"I-I can't!" she blushed.

"Just put it on." I sighed.

Funtime Freddy ran off to the locker room and came back.

"Heh." I smirked and gave her a thumbs up while handing her the Lance "You'll win for sure now. Go team Freddy & Bon-Bon!"

Funtime Freddy got ready and charged forward and drilled her Mom's shield head on.

 _Every girl needs a good bra._

"Yeah see it worked like a charm." I smiled.

"Thank you so much Mike!"

 ***Snap!***

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"It broke already." She cried.

"It'll be okay." I smiled "I've got a second plan."

I jumped up and sat on her back before reaching around and cupping her tits myself, digging my fingers into her soft bosom.

"I'll be your bra." I winked.

"Ha…ha…" Funtime Freddy moaned "Not so…rough."

"Sorry." I giggled "Force of habit."

Funtime Freddy took off running and as we got closer I saw her mother was give us that death stare. Funtime Freddy's attack hit but unfortunately the force threw me off her back.

"Ouf." I sat up "Did we win?"

I look over and nearly passed out for the second time today, for some reason the attacks had ended up ripping of both Funtime Freddy and her mother's tops, exposing those big tits to the air.

 _So hot~!_

"We'll call it a draw." I sighed.

"You sure have matured." Her mother walked up, her hair now out of its bun.

"Mother!"

"But you still have a long way to go." The woman smiled "You did well."

"You picked a fight on purpose?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"I needed some evidence to prove that traditions can change." She smiled.

"Evidence?" I asked.

"I was born of a man who was strong and nothing else, yet you were born with mixed blood and had the same strength, therefore the tradition is outdated." Her mother explained "Go on, be with whoever you want."

"Mom…"

the two hugged each other, unfortunately they didn't remember I was standing there, so I got mashed between them, not that I'm complaining that boob prison was fantastic!

"Mike!" Bon-Bon gasped.

"Bah!" I gasped as they backed up "Y-You guys should put some shirts."

"Mike you're flushed."

"Did you see where I just was!" I yelled.

Funtime Freddy and her mother wandered off to get changed but something was bugging me so I slipped into the locker room with them.

"Excuse me." I spoke to her Mother & Bonnet "Earlier you mentioned Funtime Freddy was mixed blood, what did you mean by that?"

"Well that…Hehehe…" Bonnet sighed "The human man living with us as a teaser was just so kind, and when it came time for all that…he did it instead. I told the other idiot it was his and all went on as normal."

"So wait…Funtime Freddy's Dad is a human?" I asked.

"I'm half human!" Funtime Freddy yelled "But then what was the whole point of telling me not to do that!"

"Well you have no human partner capable of breeding so it didn't matter." She shrugged.

"No, I have Mike." Cerea said.

"Preposterous." Her mother said.

I took my pants off and showed her my cock "It's actually already been inside Freddy a lot."

"Mike!"

"Sorry, just slipped out." I giggled.

"Oh My…" her mother blinked at me "It's quite large."

The woman gulped "I'm starting to see why my daughter likes you so much."

"MOM!" Funtime Freddy blushed.

"What are you getting so nervous about." Her mother said "You have a wonderful partner…after our battle today, perhaps we can reconcile by sharing your Host."

"Well….I…" Funtime Freddy blushed.

"No complaints here." I smiled sitting down, feeling my butt on the cold gym bench.

Funtime Freddy's Mom leaned down a bit and Bonnet started stroking me. Her hands were gentle yet commanding. Soon I felt a second hand and saw Freddy & Bon-Bon was cupping my balls as her mother gave me a handjob.

"Oh yeah…that feels nice." I moaned "Freddy…Bon-Bon..."

As the coupling continued I reached out to play with one of the MILF's tits while I used my other hand to play with one of Freddy's hefty breasts.

"So good." I moaned "Your hands are incredible…I can't take this."

"Let it out Mike." Bon-Bon encouraged.

"Yes." Her mom said "I need to make sure you're worthy of my daughter."

"Uh…UGH!" I groaned climaxing and busting my nut all over their hands.

"Hmm." Bonnet raised her hand up and licked it clean "Yes…you do have some fertile seed."

"Thanks?" I shivered "Still how about it becomes my turn."

I reached out and grabbed one of their tits, popping them into my mouth, to bite their nipples and suck on them.

"HA!" Funtime Freddy gasped.

"Oh my!" Her mother moaned "So aggressive!"

I swirled my tongue around and played with both their tits, they were so big and soft. I loved the way my fingers and lips sunk into their fatty bosoms, the warmth surrounded me and made me want to cum from just that.

"Man…" I swirled my tongue around her mother's nipple, looking at the blushing woman while stroking myself "I hope Freddy ends up as big and sexy as you."

"HNMMM!" Her Mother moaned "Most daughters have a tendency to be bigger than their mothers."

"Good." I smirked a bit while pinching Freddy's nipple "Shall we get to the fun part, how about I become your second human lover."

Her Mother leaned against the locker, I got behind her and pushed my cock into her pussy.

"OHH!" I moaned "This is nice."

"HMM!" Her Mother moaned again "So…much bigger than he was."

I started thrusting my hips, plowing the woman's pussy.

"Mike." Funtime Freddy blushed kissing me.

"Lean by her." I whispered "I'll take care of you."

Like her mother Freddy leaned on the lockers and stuck her rump out, I reached over with my free hand and inserted a finger into her pussy, slowly adding another one, and another until all five of my fingers were plunging into her pussy.

"OHHH!" "AHHHH!"

The mother, daughter, and hand-puppets were all moaning as I ravaged them from behind, pounding their pussies with my cock and fingers. I looked up and saw the two centaurs kissing and grabbing their breasts.

Having fucked her Mom for a while I changed spots and started fucking Freddy while fingering her mother. The two of them kept moaning and kissing as I fucked them, alternating about who had my cock in them and who was getting fingers.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" I maoned as I fucked the mother "Here it comes!"

"HAAAA" Freddy moaned and came all over my right hand.

"OHHHH!" her mother bellowed as I filled up her insides with cum.

The two awnimatronics, exhausted, dropped to their knees and caught their breath.

"I'll leave you two to clean up." I smiled.

I got redressed and headed outside.

"Did you have fun?" Mary smiled.

"Figures you'd be waiting." I scoffed "Yes I did, but can't stay and talk, Ballora's Mom will be here in a few days and after that my Mom's coming by."

"Your…mother is coming?" Mary said.

"Yes." I shrugged "I thought I told you."

"Maybe you did…I probably just forgot." Mary said. "I'll…see you later."

 _That was odd…wonder what's bothering with her._


	15. Ballora's Mother Problem

"Oh." I gasped hearing a knock on the door "That must be Ballora's Mom."

"Ugh." The Ballerina groaned.

"Aren't you happy to see her?" I asked.

"Ugh…" was her only response.

"Hello." I smiled opening the door.

I looked up and saw a woman on my doorstep.

 ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

 ** _MILF ALERT!_**

 _This…is Ballora's Mom?_

Whereas all the other Mom's looked like practical twins to their daughters Ballora's mother looked nothing like her, she was tall, had big breasts, wide hips, dark tan skin and makeup, long blue hair that flowed down towards her rear and even covered an eye on her face. She was wearing a sexy red silk gown that showed deep cleavage and lots of thigh, as well as her short heels.

"Hello." She said in a deep sexy tone as she walked in.

"Oh Wow." I gulped as the older ballerina passed me by and I got a look of her large backside that was filling her dress.

"Damn…" Circus Baby gulped.

"Shoo." I waved "I've got dibs."

"You must be Mike." The woman said "Now…where is my slut of a daughter."

"Huh?"

 _She just called her own daughter a Slut?_

"Shut your fricken mouth you dried up bitch!" Ballora snapped stomping out.

"Oh there you are." Her mother smiled "You fucking whore."

"Am I missing something here?" I whispered to Circus Baby.

"Beats me." She shrugged.

"Where's Mary when I need her to explain this stuff." I sighed.

"She hasn't been around in a few days…how odd." Circus Baby noted.

"Well…" Ballora's Mother turned to face me "Thank you for taking care of the little skank but I'll be taking her home now."

"What?" I asked "But-."

"I take it Ballora hasn't told you the truth about herself has she?" Her mother asked.

"No, Ballora hasn't told me much about her personal life at all."

"Shut your dirty mouth cunt!" Ballora snapped.

"You should be more respectful, you whore." Her mother smiled "Now you are coming home."

"I don't wanna!" her daughter yelled.

"Why are you so keen on taking Ballora home?" I asked.

"Because her future husband is waiting." Her mother said.

"I told you bitch I'm not marrying that loser!" Ballora snapped.

"An arranged marriage?" Circus Baby asked.

"Yes." Her mother said "Ballora, somehow seeing as her personality is the total opposite, comes from a very rich lineage of Ballerina Animatronics, the upper, upper class."

"Wow Ballora sounds like your important." I laughed.

"Grr…I hate it." The Ballerina mumbled "I've told you a thousand times bitch I ain't marrying no body, stop telling me how to live my life."

"You will Marry him." Her mother said "I've already tested him…and he's quite capable of pleasing a whore like you."

"I said no!" Ballora stomped her foot "I told you I was gonna find my own partner."

"You would never be able to find one who lives up to the same skill as he did." Ballora's Mom cooed.

"Well…what if she could?" Circus Baby asked "If Ballora could find a suitor with equal or greater skill to the one you picked to be her betrothed would you change you mind?"

"Of course." Her mother said "What I seek is only the ideal pleasure partner for the little skank."

"Well what about Honey?" Circus Baby said "She's pretty experienced in the sheets."

"Oh…" Her Mother looked at me "OHOHOHO!"

 _Great she's got that laugh…_

"Very well Young Man." Her mother smirked "If you can pass my three pleasure tests I'll break up Ballora's engagement and let her stay."

"Alright." I smirked "I'll fight for Ballora."

"Watch yourself Bitch." Ballora said "Mom's family is from a long line of Ballerina Devils. When it comes to sexual combat…she's never lost."

"Ohohoho." Her mother laughed "Shall we begin? There are three levels, you must pass all three to prove yourself worthy of my skanky daughter. Prove you can please, be pleased and do both at the same time."

"Enough stalling." I said heading up to my bedroom "Or are you scared?"

"Cocky." Ballora's Mom smirked "I like it."

The two of us entered my room and stripped naked, preparing to take on the three tests.

"First you must prove the most important thing, that you are able of pleasing a ballerina.

Her mother walked over to the bed , her rump swaying with each step. She placed one hand on the bed, palmed her cushy cheeks with the other and wiggled her big butt.

"Get to work." She demanded.

I got behind the MILF, dropped to my knees, spread her cheeks and dove right in. I spread those big soft ass cheeks and saw her mature pussy. I ran my tongue along the slit before rapidly probing my tongue into her pussy. Her mother let out a few deep moans as my mouth sucked on her quickly gushing pussy.

"So far so good." She smirked "Not everyone can get my dripping wet like this."

"HMMM!" I moaned lapping up her sex juices.

I dug my fingers into her soft backside, pulling myself closer to her warm wet pussy. I swirled my tongue as best I could and made sure to treat her clit right as well. It only took a few minutes of hardcore licking to have her heat up and start to moan.

"Oh…oh…OOMMM!" her mother moaned and sprayed juice all over my face.

"So, did I pass Part One?" I smirked.

"Perhaps." She said dropping to her knees before me "I must see if you'll be capable of being a proper partner for my daughter, she must be able to have fun with you as well."

"HAAA!" I gasped as she started giving me a powerful blowjob.

Ballora wasn't kidding when she said her Mom was an expert, this woman was like a vacuum, sucking me unlike anything I had ever felt. She wrapped her large bust around the base of my hard dick, moving those soft, tan mammories as she went. I grunted and groaned as my balls twisted and my cock was covered with her slick saliva.

"MMMM!" Her mother moaned "Such nice dimensions, even larger than the betrothed one."

"I…Oh Baby!"

I squirmed and groaned under her grip for a few more minutes, Ballora's Mom was just so good I wouldn't be able to last, I swallowed every ounce of pleasure to hold out for Ballora, until I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

"HAAAAAOOOOO!" I screamed blowing my load down the Elder Ballerina's throat.

"One last test." Her mother said "Prove that you can please and be pleased.

"Easiest part." I smirked getting behind her as she laid on the bed.

"Then why are you not inserting yourself into me?" the woman glared.

"I know Ballora likes a little pain with her pleasure" I smirked lining myself up "I bet you do to!"

"What are you-OHHAAAAAAKEEEEE!" she screeched as I pushed my cock into her tight ass.

"UGH!" I grunted slowly rocking my hips "Oh…Oh…"

"HMMM!" The Mother groaned "I never…thought you'd do it there!"

"This, is one of Ballora's favorite ways to have sex." I laughed as I pounded her ass "Like Mother like Daughter."

The older devil and I grinded against each other for what seemed like hours, my thick cock spreading her asshole as her cheeks wobbled back against my crotch. The sounds of our sloppy sex filled the room, neither of us seemed keen on giving up but it seemed like fate had a diferent plan.

"Just cum you bitch." Ballora's mom grunted.

"You…first!" I yelled.

"Ha…haa…"

"OH…HA!" we moaned.

"OHHHAAAA!"

"GAAAAA!"

Unable to hold off we both came at the same time, spraying jucies and cum all over the sheets.

 **Later**

"So…Did I pass?" I asked.

"You are still rough." Ballora's Mother said "…but skilled, you know how to please and you even knew how the little slut liked it. As agreed, I will break up Ballora's betrothal."

"Alright!" we all cheered.

"This has been an interesting day." The older woman laughed "It was a pleasure to see you my whore of a daughter."

"See ya Bitch." Ballora said.

"Actually hang on." I raised my hand "Pardon if this is prying but what's with the insults, I mean your mother and daughter yet you talk like girls at a bar."

"Oh that." Her mother smiled "In our culture insulting nicknames are a sign of affection."

"Really…how odd." I smiled back "So when Ballora calls me a bitch it's her way of saying she loves me?"

"Yes." Her Mother nodded.

"No it's not." Ballora snapped "When I call you a bitch I mean you're a bitch!"

"Oh, if you say so." I smiled at the young ballerina.

 _She's blushing…_

 **A few days later.**

"Baby you're nervous." Circus Baby asked.

"Of course my Mom is coming how for the first time in almost a year." I said "She has no idea you guys live here I just hope she won't over react."

I heard the door suddenly unlock.

"Mike!" a voice called "I'm home."

"Mom!" I smiled running out to hug her.

"It's great to see you." She smiled.

Mom looked like an older version of me, short black hair in a bob, suit jacket and pants.

"Is the foyer bigger?" she asked "Mike?"

"I can explain." I waved my hands.

"It's Mike's Mom."

"The Mistress's mother."

"Wifey's Ma?"

"The Bitch's Bitch."

I looked over my shoulder and saw about a dozen heads peaking out to spy on us.

"Hmm?" My mother looked at them "Mike?"

"I-I Uhh…"

"I placed them here." A voice said.

Mom and I looked over at the door."

"Miss Fitzgerald." I smiled.

"Mary?" Mom gasped.

"Hello…Jane." Miss Smith frowned.

"You guys know one another?" I asked.

Mom sighed "Yes…I should have known this day would come…"

"Mom?"

"You should have sent me a letter first." Mom walked up to Miss Fitzgerald.

"I…thought you would say no." Mary mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked "How do you guys know each other?"

"You have to tell her." Mary said to Mom "She needs to know."

"Tell me what?!"

"Mary and I know one another…" Mom sighed "Because…we're you parents. Biologically speaking, Mary is your actual Mother, I'm your Father."

"What…" I said as the world around me went blank.

 _I…I had…I had sex with my mother._

"Ugh…" I mumbled as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Mike!"

"Baby!" "Wifey!" "Mistress!" "Lady!" "Miss!" "Honey!" "Madam!" "Bitch!" "Milady!"


	16. Mike's Family Problems

**Author Note: I got asked this so many times let me be clear, My Profile pic before I changed was not me that was my friend: Melissa Pearce**

* * *

"Ugh." I groaned rubbing my head as I sat up "What happened?"

"Oh you're awake."

I looked over and saw Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon sitting in a chair reading near my bed. She was wearing a V-neck white t-shirt and jeans.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked me.

"I…a little." I rubbed my head "My Mom came home and then Mary came…"

I paused "They said she was my real Mom and my Mom was really my Dad."

"Close enough." Bon-Bon smiled "It must have been quite overwhelming news cause you passed right out."

"Are they both still here?" I asked.

"At the table waiting for you to wake up." She said "Mary sent the others off to have a day with Springtime Bonnie, I offered to stay and wait for you to wake up…oh and I think Circus Baby is still in the attic."

"Thanks Freddy and Bon-Bon." I stood up and headed for the door.

"No problem.

I put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants before walking down the stairs. It only took a quick turn into the kitchen and dining area to find the two women waiting for me at the table.

"You're up." Mom said.

"Yeah…hey." I said walking over to the table "So umm…I think we should talk."

"Yeah." Mary tapped her fingers. "That's probably for the best."

"You ask, we'll answer." Mom said.

"So what you said was true?" I asked "Mary is my biological Mother and Mom you're, like me?"

"Yes." Mom nodded "I'm a Futanari."

"Can you start at the beginning or something?" I asked "How this all came to happen?"

"Sure that's probably simplest." Mom nodded "It was years ago now we were…probably about your age when Mary and I first met."

"We were young stupid women." Mary said "Nothing like we are now."

"We met at a party at a mutual friends house." Mom explained "We hit it off, started hanging out a lot, one thing led to another and she learned my secret. Things naturally progressed from there and before we even realized it, you were born."

"It wasn't easy." Mary explained "You were tough to handle when you were a baby."

"So you were around when I was young?" I asked.

"For the first year or so." Mary said "And then…"

"I don't even remember what it was." Mom sighed "Our jobs I think, we just gradually drifted apart and our relationship just broke apart."

"The decision to leave wasn't easy." Mary said "I tried to stick it our for you but…in the end I just opted to leave, I left you with Jane and I thought I closed the book on that portion of my life."

She smiled "After a while I realized I loved you, you're my son, but…I had been out of your life for so long… I still kept track of you, how you grew up, your school life, friends…but I couldn't bring myself to just come back like it was nothing."

"When Mary left and you got older and started asking questions about your father…I made up the story about him being a man and leaving me." Mom said "I wasn't sure how you'd react to me being your father, you always thought I was your Mom."

"So then…why did you come back?" I asked Mary.

"Well I knew I wanted to get back into your life." Mary explained "And Circus Baby showed up and I saw a way to inject myself naturally into your life without needing to explain the truth.

I knew from my own experience with Jane that you were probably as sexually aggressive as she was, so I gave you Circus Baby to house because the government was also looking for trial couples between humans and Animatronics. I also knew you didn't have many friends…so I hoped you'd at least get close to them as a friend."

"Well thanks for that." I laughed "I love having all the girls here with me, they're all my friends…but why did you push me to…do it with you, I mean I'm your son."

"When I saw just how you looked when I brought Circus Baby." She blushed "You just reminded me of Jane so much I couldn't stop myself, if you hate me for it…I understand."

"I couldn't hate you!" I said "I'm embarrassed that's for sure but…I mean I liked it so…"

"We're sorry for keeping this from you." Mom said.

"It's okay." I smiled hugging her "I'm sure you had your reasons."

I stopped hugging Mom and turned.

"Mary?"

"Yes?" she tilted her head.

"Umm I know this is sudden after all we've been through but…" I blushed a bit and rubbed my toe on the ground "Can I Um…Um…Can I call you Mom?"

She looked a little shocked, like she was tearing up "Of course."

I hugged her softly "I love you Mom…"

I pulled my other mother into the hug "You too Mom."

* * *

 **Later**

I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. My life had just been spun around in the last twenty four hours, my family was bigger than I thought, and now, even if Mom was away on business…my other Mother would be right there if I needed her.

"Ha…ha…!"

"Huh?" I looked towards the door when I heard noise from down the hall.

"UGH! OH! Harder!"

"No…" I gasped a bit "There's no way."

I slipped out of bed and put my slippers on before quietly walking down the hall. The source of the noise was coming from my mother's room, the door was cracked open a bit so I nervously peeked my eye over, nervous about what I might see.

"Oh…YES!" Mary moaned rocking on all fours on the bed.

"It's been so long!" Mom gasped thrusting into her lover "You're still so tight, good to see Desirae hasn't stretched you out too much."

"She's good, but not as good as you!" Smith gasped her breasts swinging around. "OH I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it!" Mom moaned "HAAA!"

"OHHH!" Mary moaned as Mom jizzed inside her.

The two seemed to be taking a quick break from their coupling.

"So is he living up to my legacy?" Mom asked Mary.

"He's good." Mary smirked "But I would have to take you both at once to be sure…"

Mary suddenly looked at the door and spoke up "Well, care to stop watching and join your mothers?"

I gulped.

She…saw me!

Mary walked over and opened the door.

"It's not nice to spy." She smirked.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Don't be." Mary pulled me into a quick kiss "Being watched turns me on."

Mary threw me back on the bed before straddling my hips and forcing my cock into her pussy, I wasn't able to protest as Mom got behind her once more, this time pushing her cock, which I sawwas thicker than mine, but shorter, into Mary's ass.

"OHH!" Mary moaned "Double stuffed by my lover and her son!"

"HMM!" I moaned.

"So, how's it feel sweetie?" Mom asked "To be sharing a woman with your mother?"

"It's…weird." I blushed but still thrusted "I'm…a little embarrassed."

"Don't stop girls!" Mary moaned grinding her body between us "Fuck me good and hard!"

I let go of my inhibitions and started thrusting into my mother while my other Mom pounded her ass. My cock slid in and out of Mary, her familiar pussy lubing up my dick. Mary was leaning forward, pressing her tits into my chest.

"Hmph." Mary scoffed "You may get your penis from Jane but this feeling…you get from me!"

"I…I can't take this!" I moaned as our nipples rubbed together "I'm…I'm gonna cum in you!"

"Me too!" Mom moaned "Come with me!"

"Ha…HA…HAAAA!" I screamed my testicles churning and filling Mary up with cum.

"YEAAAAA!" Mom moaned doing the saw.

"OHHH!" Mary moaned "So much cum pumping into me!"

Mom pulled out and then Mary slid of my cock, there was a wet squelching noise as she did so.

"So who was better?" Mom asked Mom.

"Hmm…" Mary hummed "I'd have to say…it's a tie, more constest to determine in the future"

* * *

 **Author Note: We get back to the Main story in the next Chapter.**


	17. One Mad Sister

The next day, Reena checked out of the hospital. Mike picked her up. She couldn't wait to tell everyone, her sister, Circus Baby, everybody.

"Nervous?" Mike asked as he drove her back to the pizzeria.

"I wonder how my sister will react."

"Probably happy that she's going to be a aunt. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine."

They finally arrived. Reena took Mike's hand walked towards the castle. Ballora looked through the window and saw the two going to the pizzeria.

"Oh dear." she said. "Mini will not be happy to see this."

"See what?" a voice asked. Ballora turned around and gasped to see Mini.

"What is it?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Oh! Um…g-good morning!"

"Move!" Mini pushed Ballora. Her eyes were outraged at what she was seeing."I knew it!" she cried and started walking to the door.

"Now, Mini, don't do anything drastic!" Ballora cried.

"Good morning, Reena," said Funtime Foxy.

"Good morning," Reena said. "Let us in please."

"Certainly." said Funtime Lolbit. With that Pizzeria doors opened, and Reena saw her angered sister.

"Good morning, sis," said Reena. "There's something I need to tell you."

Mini saw Mike holding her hand. It outraged her, causing her to walk towards Reena and slap her hard! Reena fell on the floor.

"Reena!" cried Mike. Then Mini, grabbed him by the collar. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY SISTER PREGNANT!" he roared.

"What! How did you know?"

"Because the doctor called me, to tell me that!"

Reena placed her hand on her swollen cheek. She felt like she was going to cry. "Sister…"

"SILENCE!" she roared. "How dare you…sleep with someone…when you know that you do those kinds of things when you're married! Which you're not…!"

"Mini…" Ballora began to say.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Mini shouted. "Reena, I'm gratefully disappointed in you! I don't even know if you're even my sister anymore! Don't tell me, you wanted to say that you're pregnant and are planning to be with Mike when you CAN NOT! I forbid it!"

Reena gasped. "But! Mini…I…"

"Those are the rules!"

"Why?" cried Mike. "Mini, I love your sister and our baby, why can't I marry her?"

"You maybe her boyfriend, but you're just a sex toy! You're NOT like US! She will marry a animatronic when Me and Amber assign her to one! You can't be her lover!" roared Mini.

"Thus, from this day forth, Mike, you are EXILED from Circus Baby's Pizza World and you are NEVER allowed to see my sister, Reena Ballerina, ever again!"

Reena suddenly dropped into tears. "Sister, no! Please, don't do such a thing!" she cried. "Please don't!"

"Funtime Lolbit," Mini said. She dropped Mike and said, "Take him away, for sleeping with my sister. He is now exiled from this pizzeria."

Funtime Lolbit nodded and took Mike away. "What? What the hell?" Let me go!

"NO! Mario!" Reena screamed. She grabbed Mike's hand. "LET HIM GO NOW!"

But Mini grabbed her sister. "NO! SISTER! LET ME GO!"

"SILENCE! Let the peasant leave!"

Funtime Lolbit threw Mike out of the door. "Don't ever step into this Pizzeria again!" cried Mini and the door closed.

"No! Mike!" Reena sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Mini said.

"I…I love Mike!"

"Too bad. You'll NEVER be with him ever again."

"Why do you treat me like a child, damn it!" Reena yelled at her sister. "You never let me have it my way! I HATE YOU!"

Mini gasped and Reena ran straight to the Ballerina Gallery, jumped on to her bed and sobbed.

Mike punched the door. "Damn it."


	18. Aftermath

Tears…nothing but tears coming out of Reena's eyes. She cried and cried about Mike being exiled and never being able to see her again.

"…Why…sister?" she sobbed. "How…could you do such a thing?" She sunk her head deeper into her pillow. _Oh Mike._ she thought. _I'm so sorry._

Mini sat down on the show stage and shook his head in shame. "Mini?" Ballora asked.

"Unbelievable! Just…unbelievable!" cried Mini. "Can you believe that _my_ sister is pregnant, with that human's child?"

 _Was she having disturbing images in her head when she said that?_ Ballora though to herself. "But, Mini." she stated. "There's nothing you can do about it. Reena is pregnant. You can't make her abort it! Abortion is-."

"Cruel," Mini said. "Yes I know and I was not saying anything about that. Reena has to decision to have it or not. I believe she has made her decision to have the baby."

Ballora sighed in relief.

"However!" Mini stated. "She and Mike are forbidden to see each other ever again!"

"So, did you basically put a restraining order on Mike?" Ballora asked.

"No Mother, he's exiled from the pizzeria for good! I said that in front of him!"

"Oh…right!"

"That rule applies starting today." Mini added. "Also, just because she won't be with Mike doesn't mean she won't find someone else to marry. I have a list of prime candidates for me to choose for Reena to marry. See?" Mini pulled out a list of names.

The list rolled down the floor. "That's a long list." Ballora said.

"Ah, but the names circled in red are the prime candidates!" Mini added.

 _The rest…are knights or something? I wonder what Reena' expression will be when she sees this._ Ballora thought.

"I don't think the princess will be happy to hear this, sire," Mini added.

"Nonsense. She's my sister," Mini said. "And she will marry who _I_ want her to marry!"

"But, what if Reena wants Mike and no other?"

"That won't happen anymore." Mini said."I'll make sure it does not."

Then, an idea popped into Ballora's head. "Mini," he said. "Do you mind…if I make a suggestion?"

Meanwhile, back at the Mike's house, Tekeda was having his lunch. "Nothing like burritos and coke for lunch!" he said. A car came into the drive way."

"Oh, Mike!" Mary cried joyfully. A depressing Mike came through the door. "Hey Mike!" cried Mary. "Guess what? Burritos for lunch!"

But Mike ignored Mary and went to his room. "Mike?" Mary asked. "You okay?"

Mario slammed his door shut. He sat down on his bed and felt nothing but anger and sadness.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Mike?" Mary asked.

"Go away." Mike said. "I…a…don't want to see anyone now.

Mary did nothing but walk downstairs. _He doesn't look happy. Something must've happened._ She thought.

* * *

 _Ring, Ring!_ Reena looked to her side to see her phone ringing. She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Lucahjin the Fox." she said. She pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

 _"What's up girl?"_ Lucahjin said back.

 _"How did it all go? I'm sure your sister was surprised but happy! Am I right?"_ There where a few moments of silence.

"Um…well actually." Reena said, starting to cry again.

"My…s-sister…she…"

 _"She what? What's wrong?"_

"She didn't…a-accept it! Oh, Lucahjin! My Sister exiled Mike! She won't let us be together! I can't see her anymore!"

Lucahjin gasped. _"What? That can't be !"_

"He says…that Mike is not ! S-so, I can't be with him!" Lucahjin could hear Reena sobbing.

"That can't be good," she said. "Reena, I'm going to your place right now to speak with him!"

 _"NO! Please don't!"_

"She can't do this to you!" cried Lucahjin. "You need to be with the one you love! She can't control your love life! I'm sorry but I'm going over there!" Lucahjin hanged up the phone.

Reena cried, she didn't want Lucahjin to deal with her angry sister.

"That bastard!" Lucahjin cried, storming out of her room. "How could she do that! I thought she was a great person!" Lucahjin stomped.

"Lucahjin?" asked a voice. "Is everything alright?"

Lucahjin turned around. "Oh, Cindy!" she said.

"What's wrong, dear?" "I heard you yell about something. Everything okay?"

There were a few moments of silence. Lucahjin sighed.

"Well…um, no. You know my friend, Reena right? Well it turns out that she's pregnant, a Night Technician named Mike is the father, and the Mini won't let Mike and Reena be together! She exiled her boyfriend from Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World!"

The cat gasped.

"I'm going over there right now and have a talk with Reena's sister! She can't do this!" Lucahjin cried.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea." Cindy said.

"Why not, Cindy ?"

"Well, once a person is exiled, you can't do anything about it. Also, I doubt you'll be able to convince Mini to allow Mike to see Reena again."

"You're right," Lucahjin said. "I suck at persuasion, but I at least I could give it a shot! Mike and Reena _belong_ together! , Mini exiles him? Give me a break!"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Reena's father about it."

Lucahjin placed a smirk on her face. "Really? You'll do it?"

"Well, I kind of do think it's unfair." Cindy said.

"Okay then!" Lucahjin said. "Cindy, I leave everything in your hands!" Lucahjin marched towards her room.

"She sure is a tough one," Cindy sighed.

* * *

"Fine. But this better work!" Mini said to Ballora.

"Don't worry! I'm so glad you'd finally agreed!"

"But if _he_ doesn't do what you said, what will happens."

"Yes…Mini…I know."


	19. The Plan

"Okay. Here I go." Funtime Cindy went towards Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World. _I hope that I'll be able to change Mini's mind a little._

"Halt!" cried Funtime Foxy. "Who dares goes into the palace?" "I am Funtime Cindy the Cat." "Ah!" said Lolbit. "You may enter!" "Thank you."

Funtime Cindy walked in and walked down the hall. "Hello?" Her voice echoed the hall. Then she heard voices. "I hear someone…" She continued to walk down the hall and saw Mini sitting on a table talking to Bidy.

"But, no matter how much I tell her to eat something, she won't eat at all! Reena looks like she's in great pain!" said Bidy. "Well then force her to eat!" Mini cried.

"She's pregnant! The baby needs nutrition! Upset just because of what happened! It was for the best!" "If you don't mind, Bidy I'll try to make her eat something!" Ballora said. "Give me the food, and I'll take care of everything!"

"Oh ok." Bidy said, handing Ballora the tray of food.. "You call yourself a helper?" Mini cried. "Relying on my Mom for everything since you started working here!" "I'm s-sorry your majesty." Bidy said. "It's j-just that I-."

"Ugh! Forget it, Ballora go and give her the food, Bidy go and wash the dishes in the back."

"Y-yes, mama!" Bidy ran out of the hall while Ballora went upstairs.

Mini spotted the pink and white cat. "Why, if it isn't Cindy! What are you doing here?" Cindy walked towards the ballerina and said, "I know it all."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"That you exiled Mike and that he and Reena are forbidden to see each other again, causing her to be in great pain. Why would you do something like that?"

"How did you-when, where?"

"Yesterday, Lucahjin told me."

"Oh, Funtime Foxy wannabe. Huh, I see. Cindy, you know I will choose who my sister will marry! Not them!"

"It's stupid." Cindy said. "And YOU know it."

Mini sighed. Maybe he should tell Cindy his plan. "Cindy, there's something you need to know. Listen carefully, and no matter what I tell you, please don't say a word about it to anyone."

"Reena, please eat something, for the sake of your baby." Ballora said. Reena shook her head. Her body laying on her bed. Her face pressed on to her pillow. "Your baby needs nutrition." said Bidy. "Please, Reena."

"I don't want to eat, not now. I'll eat later."

"Reena, I know you're upset for what has happened, but don't let it forbid you from eating."

"I said no, Mom, don't you understand?"

"At least eat ONE thing."

"I…said…NO! Don't you people understand? GET OUT!"

Ballora frowned. "Don't you give me an attitude, daughter. Fine, we'll leave but we'll leave the tray of food here. Bidy, do so." "Yes." Bidy placed the tray on a stool near Reena's bed. The two left the room. Reena quickly slammed the door and threw the tray of food down the floor. She jumped onto her bed and sobbed.

…

"I see." Cindy said. "Yes, _now_ you know. But please keep this a secret between you, me, and Toadsworth." the king said. "Alright, I will. Thank you for telling me." Cindy stepped out the pizzeria going to her limo. "Back to Candy's Burger & Friend's , please." she said to the driver. "Yes, madam."

"So what happened between you and Cindy?" Ballora asked. "More importantly, did Reena eat something?" Mini asked.

"Unfortunately, no. She wanted me and Bidy to leave. She really seems upset about this sire."

"You should've forced her!"

"I don't have the heart to force her into things she doesn't want to do or like."

"All of us need food to survive! So it's a MUST!"

"Yes, true, I'm sorry."

Mini sighed. "What am I going to do with her? Is she going to keep this up for the rest of her life? I better hope not."

…

"Hello, Cindy!" said Lucahjin reading a magazine, as Candy's sister walked in. "Welcome home! How'd it go? Did you finally knock some sense into her?" Cindy just ignored her friend. "Huh? Cindy didn't you hear me? How did it go?"

 _Forgive me, Lucahjin._ Shethought. Cindy took a deep breath and said, "Lucah, I talked with Mini and I happen to agree with her. What she did was right." Lucahjin dropped her magazine on the floor. "WHA? Cindy, what are you talking about? You said what she did was _wrong_!"

"I did at first, but from seeing her point of view, she's right."

"Cindy, did…she brainwash you or something?"

"Lucahjin, don't be ridiculous. Of course not. She just told me the reasons why she did so and they sounded reasonable."

"S-something is wrong with you…seriously."

"No there isn't."

 _I'm sorry, I just can't tell you._ Cindy thought. She felt guilty for _lying_ to her best friend. _But you'll find out soon enough, that is if you take action._

"I can't believe you!" cried Lucahjin. "I…I…TRUSTED you! And you take HER side? What the hell?"

"Lucahjin, it's just-."

"I don't want to hear it. You said enough Cindy."

Lucahjin stomped upstairs to her room and slammed her two bedroom doors shut. "Forgive…me, Lucahjin." Cindy said silently.

"Damn it!" Lucahjin flopped her self on to her bed. "That didn't work! Time for Plan B!" She picked up her phone and started to dial a number. "You better pick up, Saffron." she said.

 _Ring! Ring!_ "Saffron, someone's on the phone!" cried Sara.. Saffron grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id. _Lucahjin? What does she want?_

She pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

" _I need your help!"_ Lucahjin talked back. _"Please?"_ "Okay about what?" Saffron asked. Lucahjin explained the whole story to her.

"I see." Saffron finally said. "So, you want me to do that?"

" _We should talk to Reena about it, however."_

"Yes, we should."

" _Why not visit her tonight, that is if you're not busy."_

"No I'm free, sure. Lets do it."

" _Kay, lets go there around 7 pm, sounds good? Meanwhile I'll talk to Funtime Freddy about it."_

"Yes."

" _Good, see ya then!"_

"Okay, bye."

"Oh boy." Saffron said to her self, sweat dropping. "What is it Sis?" Sara asked. "Oh, Sara. Tonight, I'm going somewhere with a friend, you don't mind covering for me don't you?"

"Sure! Anything for you!" said Sara. "Alright, thank you." said Saffron.

* * *

That night, Saffron & Lucahjin went to Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World . "Good evening, Saffron, Lucahjin." said Ballora. "Good evening." they both said. The three went upstairs to Ballerina's Gallery. Ballora knocked on the door. "Reena, Saffron and Lucahjin has come to see you." "I don't want to see them right now." Reena called back.

"C'mon Reena! It's us! We wanna see you now!" said Lucahjin. "Please!"

"I'm not in the mood, Lucah."

"But, there's something we wanna tell you!"

 _Something?_ Ballora thought.

"…Fine, come in."

The door opened. "Enjoy your stay." Ballora said as the two walked in. "You can go now." Lucahjin said to her. "Oh! Yes." Ballora said, closing the door and dancing away. _I wonder what are they going to talk about?_

"Hey, I know you're upset for what has happened, but I have a plan that could benefit us all!" said Amber. "Eh? What plan?" Rosalina asked.

"You can't _see_ Mike, but you can _communicate_ with him secretly right?"

"Huh? Lucah, my sister exiled him, there is no way I can see or talk to him."

"That's where _I_ come in! Now this may sound corny but, why not secretly send him letters!"

There was silence.

"…Letters?" Reena finally asked. "I know it sounds stupid at first, but it's worth a shot." said Lucahjin. "At first I suggested email, but since you use the official website of your restaurant as email, your sister or whoever is in charge of that website could see your emails and perhaps tell your sister."

"My sister remove Mike's contact off the address book anyways." Reena said.

"One…two…three…yeah that email plan is OUT!" Lucahjin said. "So why not do it the old fashioned way? Y'know do it by letter! Unless…your sister always gets the mail…"

"She does."

"…And I was prepared for that if that was the situation."

"What Lucahjin is trying say is if that's true then someone will secretly deliver you letters without your sister or anyone else knowing." said Saffron.

"Yeah! And Saffron got someone do the job! A animatronic will secretly deliver you letters from Mike every now and then. I talked to him and he agreed. You also have to reply back obviously, and the animatronic will deliver it back to Mary or Mike."

"…Um okay?" Reena said. "Sounds good doesn't it?" Lucahjin asked.

"You said it sounded corny."

"I said that at _first_ but now it makes sense, right?"

"I suppose, um how long is this plan going to continue?"

"Well your sis's gonna find out sooner or later but don't worry! We'll pull our grand finale and she'll surely allow Mike to see you and be with you again!"

"What is _exactly,_ your grand finale?"

"Oh, you'll find out when that time comes. So Reena, will you go along with my plan?"

There was silence.

"Please!" Lucahjin with puppy eyes. "You would do anything to be with Mike, right?" Reena took a deep breath. "…Okay."

"Yahoo! Yay! You agreed!" Lucahjin jumped in glee. "Oh! By the way, here ya go Reena!" She handed Reena a red envelope. "A letter from you know who." Reena opened the envelope. She took the letter and read it, it said:

 _Dear Reena,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much. I wish I could see you right now, hold you, and kiss you under the moonlight. But alas, your sister exiled me, and now we can't see each other, but please don't worry, don't cry anymore if you are. You are okay, right?_

 _Hopefully we can get out of this mess soon, and be together at last. Lets hope that Lucahjin's plan works, all we can do now is just hope and send each other letters, that is if you go along with her plan. I will come for you, I will not sit still and go along with what your sister did. I don't want you to be in the arms of another man. Be a good girl, okay? I, a, love you so much._

 _Mike_

"Mike has a way with words, doesn't he?" Lucahjin finally said. Saffron was blushing. "…Yes, he does. He's so…romantic." "Girl, he's your shining knight in armor! He's way better then some dumb old prince! Right Saffron?"

"Oh! Um yes." Saffron said, she was spacing out.

"But Foxy's much more charming! Also, when are you going to write back Reena?" Lucahjin asked.

"Later." Reena said. "Mike wrote that I should be good, so I'm going to eat some dinner now. I feel a little bit happy now. Saffron, you don't mind if tomorrow morning you could send the animatronic over here to pick up the letter and give to Mike?" "Not at all." replied Saffron.

"Okay, thank you! You too Lucahjin! Thank you for trying to help! You're a true friend!" "No prob, Reena!" Lucahjin said, hugging her. "Anything for my BFF! Oh! It's almost late! We should get going, Saffron."

"…Yes."

"Thanks for coming with me here!" Lucahjin said to Saffron as they walked out of the place.

"You're welcome." she replied.

"If my plan works, everybody will be happy! Then like I said before, Me, Reena, Mike, and Foxy will go on double dates! I can't wait!"

"…That's nice."

Lucahjin gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! You don't have someone so I should say stuff like that in front of you! Forgive me if you felt lonely or left out!"

"It's…ok, Lucah." Saffron said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon! I just know it!"

…

When Saffron returned to her restaurant, she looked up in the night sky. The stars shined so bright, all of them in clusters…except… _one_. She looked at the top left of the sky and saw a shiny, bright, star but it was all alone. No other stars were surrounding it, or even near it. Why was that?

The lonely star reminded her of someone…yes, herself. Everybody she knew has or had a special someone, but she didn't. Why?

A voice echoed in her head it said,

" _You're lonely, aren't you?"_

Was she really? She sighed. She turned around and walked back to the restaurant.


	20. Animatronic Wars! Mike Strikes Back

It was a clear, sunny, breezy, morning when Reena opened the her bedroom windows. She sat on a table waiting for the animatronic to come and pick up the letter to give to Mike. While she was waiting she was wondering what everyone was doing, Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy was get ready for a birthday party, but she wondered if Mike was awake at the moment.

Suddenly a humanoid shaped animatronic appeared. It went to Reena's window. "Ah! You must be the animatronic Heaven sent you, right?" asked the ballerina. The animatronic nodded. Reena handed it a light blue envelope. "Now, I want you to give this to Mike, alright?" The animatronic squealed in glee.

Reena giggled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

The animatronic started to fly away, but Reena stopped it. "Wait! What is your name?" she asked. The animatronic flew back to her and pointed to her a name tag.

Reena read it. " Jay...Jay. What a nice name. Alright, JJ, you may go now." JJ waved goodbye and flew away.

Without hesitation, JJ flew to Mike and Mary house, and knocked on window of Mike's room. There was no response. JJ knocked harder, still no response. Then, JJ started to grew angry. Then it knocked the hardest it could. The banging finally woke Mike up. "Eh! Who, what, where?" He finally opened the window. Where a light blue envelope was smacked onto his face.

"Huh?" he cried, he took the envelope out of his face and saw the angered, red animatronic. "Oh! I'm-a sorry!" he said. JJ started to make angry noises as if it was complaining to Mike why he didn't open the window the first time it knocked on it. "Okay…okay, calm-a down!" Mike said.

"I was…having a good dream, I didn't want it to end…but you woke me outta it."

JJ stopped throwing a tantrum. This took quite an interest to it.

"My dream." said Mike. "Was when I finally married the love of my-a life, yes Reena. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress, I remember…the bells, the cake, the people cheering. It almost felt-a real.

Then, a month later, our baby was born. Oh, it was beautiful. Had my hair, Reena's Amber eyes, such as cute face, no big nose thankfully! I was just going to find out its-a gender…until you woke me up."

JJ made a sad expression. "It's-a okay." said Mike. "I'll find out soon, and the marriage will-a happen! I'll try my best to make Mini allow me to be with Reena!"

JJ danced in joy. "That's a-right!" he said. Then he opened the envelope. "This is from Reena, right?" he asked. JJ nodded. Mike smiled and read the envelope, it said:

 _Dear Mike,_

 _Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm now fine, since you wrote to me._

 _Oh, I wish I could see you right now, but I can't. I really hope Lucahjin's plan works, I trust her after all. I…really love you, Mike. You and no one else. Even if my Sister makes me marry someone else, I won't allow it, I leave the restaurant if I have to._

 _I'll leave so that I can be with you along with your child. I will always be 'your' Reena the Ballerina_ _. You'll always be my 'shining knight in armor', remember that. Please. Promise me, you'll come for me, my shining knight. I'll be waiting for you my love, at the restaurant. No matter what, you'll always be the most important man in my life._

 _I promise I'll be a good girl, okay? But you must keep your promise too. I love you, my shining knight._

 _Love your dearest princess,_

 _Reena_

Mike blushed. "I will keep my promise, love." he said. "I will. Hey, you don't mind to come tomorrow morning to pick up the letter, right?" JJ nodded. Mike read its name tag. "JJ, huh? Nice-a name." JJ squealed once again in joy.

"Heh, and don't-a worry the next time you knock on a window I'll open it up the first time you do, okay?" JJ made a look saying: "Yeah, you better."

JJ waved 'bye' and flew away.

Later that morning, Reena was having breakfast with Mini. "How are you doing, my sister?" the ballerina asked. "Fine." Reena replied sternly. "Are you…still upset?" She asked. Reena sighed. "No." Then a idea popped into her head.

"Sister." she said. "I thought about to what you said. You were right, I was so stupid. Sleeping with the Nightguard. Even if it was your idea, so to make it up for you, I will marry someone else, or anyone you will assign me to." Mini spit out her coffee.

"R-really?" She asked. Reena nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am, Sister."

"You're not…LYING, to me, aren't you?"

"I would _never_ lie to, _you_ , sister!"

The Ballerina smiled. "Well, splendid! I'm so glad you finally made a good decision! Alright, I will. Also, you do plan to have the baby, right? I do allow you to have it."

"Of course I will have it." said Reena. "Good." replied the Ballerina. "Now, will you excuse me, there is some things I need to do! I need to get for Mr. Wembley's Party." Mini walked out of the large dining room. Reena did a sweat drop. "Whew." she said.

 _I hope this works._ she thought to herself. _I don't like lying to him, but this is all part of Lucahjin's plan might as well stick with it._ Then she started to feel nauseous. "Oh no!" she cried. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Good news, Ballora!" cried Mini as she walked outside to the garden as Ballora and the maid, Bab were clipping hedges. The Ballerina paused for a second and said to Bab:

"Bab why not help your sister and Funtime Foxy plant the flowers over there please?" "Yes, Mini!" Bab grabbed her gardening supplies and ran over to them.

"She's really working hard, right sire?" asked Ballora. "Yes, yes, now Ballora there's something I need to tell you!" said Mini. "Well what is it?" she asked. "You'll never believe this but, Reena has finally agreed with my decisions! Call Jared and tell him that the plan is off!"

"Really?" Ballora said. "But Mini, how do you if she's telling the truth?"

"Nonsense. She's my sister, I trust her."

"But sire, yesterday, when Lucahjin and Saffron came to see Reena, I heard they were going to talk about _something_. I don't know what they where going to talk about though. I know they are all planning something. Think about it sire."

Mini put deep thought in to it.

"You're right, they maybe planning something! Especially that Lucahjin! I bet she is. Alright, when Jared comes, tell me okay."

"Uh, Mini, you have a vistor." said Lolbit.

"Eh?" the ballerina spun around. "Hello, Mini." said a tall scientist with brown short hair wearing a white lab coat . "Ballora." "Ah!" cried the Ballerina.

"You! Fetch us some lemonade!" said Mini to the animatronic. "Yes, Mini."

"So." said Mini. "How have you been doing, Scientist?" "Very good thank you. I have come up with a new invention! Would you like to hear about it?" asked . "Not now." said Mini. She took the sip of her lemonade. "The plan, first, remember?" "Oh, right." said the scientist.

"I am getting paid a large amout of money, right?"

"Of course you are."

"Okay good, I have already have the designs ready."

"Excellent."

"Time for this plan to begin!" cried Mini. "Come, I have a room prepared for you Jared so that you can work on _it_ there."

"Thank you. I'll do my best to please you with my invention. I will make sure your plan does NOT fail!" said the scientist. "That's what I like to hear." said The Ballerina.

"What's doing here?" asked Bidy who was planting tomato seeds on the ground. "Beats me." said Funtime Foxy. "Who is she?" asked Bab. " Jared is a scientist. He makes a lot of inventions, which I think they're cool." explained Funtime Foxy.

"Maybe, Mini hired him to make something nice for the kingdom." Then she saw the three go inside. "Hey, lets go see what they're up to. "Funtime Foxy" suggested.

"Not now, Funtime Foxy, why not finish this all up first, then we'll see what they're doing." said Bidy.

"Oh! Alright." said Funtime Foxy. Then something came across her mind. "I wonder how Reena feels being separated from Mike? Not being able to see him again. I mean, I know that she loves him, why would Mini exile him?"

"I dunno." said Bidy. "Bab, do you?"

Bab stood silent. She was the only one in the restaurant who knew that Reena was pregnant and why Mike was exiled, besides Ballora and Mini. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone just yet, as Mini forbid her to. "No, I don't." she lied.

"That's a shame." said Bidy. "Man, I wish I knew why."

"It's cruel that Mini would do such a thing!" cried Funtime Foxy. "I can't believe it."

"Reality is harsh." Bidy replied. "It really is. Poor Reena."

For the next few weeks, Reena and Mike were still secretly delivering letters, it wasn't until the Lolbit and Circus Baby started to see something strange always leaving and entering the restaurant.

Lolbit decided to report it to Mini. The Ballerina started to feel suspicious, as well as her sister's strange behavior. She seemed happy quite often, which made Mini happy, but a little _too_ happy? As if she was waiting for something to happen. But what? Mini had no idea, but he knew something was up.

"Alright I want you to keep a good watch on the sky as well as the ground here." said Mini to Funtime Foxy and Bidy. "If you see anything suspicious, tell me or Ballora." "Yes, Mini!" said the two. The Ballerina walked inside.

"Why do _we_ have to keep watch?" cried Bidy. "Because we have nothing else to do and Mini wants us to do something." replied Funtime Foxy. She looked through sky with her binoculars. "Nope, nothing strange in the sky."

"Careful not to look towards the sun!" warned Bidy. "For it could burn your eyes out and make you blind!" "Yeah, I know." replied the pink and white fox.

An hour later, Bab came in with juice boxes and crackers. "For you guys." she said handing them to Bidy and Funtime Foxy. "Thanks Sis!" said Bidy.

"The scientist sure has been coming here a lot these past few weeks." said Funtime Foxy. "I saw him making some robot-like thing along with Mini and Ballora when I was coming here." replied Bab.

"Really? Why a robot?" asked Funtime Foxy. "I said, it _looked_ like one." replied Bab.

"Here ya go!" cried Mike as he handed the envelope to JJ. JJ danced in glee. It flew away going to Circus Baby's.

"I'm soooo bored." Bab said as she flopped herself on the ground. "Ah, quit your complaining." said Funtime Foxy. Then she spot something on her binoculars. She gasped. "What is that!" she cried.

JJ started to realize that she was being spotted on! she flew down and hit under a bush. "Woah!" cried Funtime Foxy. "What the?"

"What, what?" cried Bidy and Bab. "I-I saw…something!" cried Funtime Foxy. "I saw it hid under a bush down there!"

"Quick! Lets check it out!" said Bab.

JJ saw them running to its hiding place. She had no choice but to flee! But just when she was about to fly away one of her tiny legs got stuck under the bush. JJ tried to pull it out, but it was no use. It did not want to be exposed!

It was too late. Bidy saw JJ stuck under the bush. "BB's sister?" Bab asked. Bidy pulled JJ out of there.

"What's She doing here?" she asked.

"Ooh! Hey! I found an envelope here!" Funtime Foxy pulled the red envelope out. JJ started to panic, it quickly took the envelope and flew away.

"Hey! Come back!" cried Funtime Foxy. "After her!" cried Bab. The three started to follow it. JJ quickly flew into Reena's window. "That's Reena' room!" cried Bidy.

"Oh, JJ!" cried Reena as she walked into the. "Do you have something for me today?" She noticed its panicky expression.

"JJ? You alright?" JJ handed her the envelope. "Oh, thank you." she said. She started to open it until…

"Reena!" cried Bab as she, Bidy, and Funtime Foxy blasted through the bedroom door. Reena gasped.

"Huh! Bab, Bidy, Funtime Foxy... are you three doing here?"

"We saw something go into your room!" cried Funtime Foxy, pointing at JJ. "You!" JJ started to panic, as it was afraid to get in trouble. "You saw h?" asked Reena.

"We were on watching duty." said Bab. "Your sister noticed something strange going around the restaurant lately, and she told us to tell her if we see anything suspicious. I guess we're going to tell her that it's just JJ."

"NO! Don't!" cried Reena. "Eh? Why?" asked Bab. "Reena, do you have some sort of relationship with her?"

The ballerina sighed. "Please, I trust in all of you, don't tell anyone about this, especially my sister."

"Especially what?" asked a voice. Reena and the others gasped to see her sister standing there! "S-sister!" she cried. "What is the meaning of all this!" She demanded. "Reena I demand an explanation!" Reena gulped.

"Well…I…er…um…" Mini snatched the envelope out of Reena's hands. "What's this?" "No, sister! Don't open it!" cried her sister. Mini ignored Reena and opened the letter. She read the contents and was outraged.

"I…KNEW IT!" She roared. She slapped her sister. The others gasped. JJ quickly flew away. "So, you are secretly communicating with him behind my back eh? I knew you were up to something! How dare you! Yet you said you wouldn't do such things!" He ripped the letter and pulled her sister's hair. "Oww!" cried Reena with tears forming into her eyes.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU…YOU DISGRACEFUL…" "Mini, please stop this!" cried Bab. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" roared Mini. Bidy and Funtime Foxy grew sacred and hid behind Bab. Bab grew silent. "DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY!" screamed Reena.

"SHUT UP YOU DISGRACEFUL SISTER OF MINE!" Mini slapped her sister again. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! You think you can do whatever the hell you want here? Well I'll tell you now, YOU CAN'T! You can NEVER be with HIM! NEVER! I FORBID YOU!" Mini grabbed her sister by the arm and took her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" cried Bab. No response. Mini dragged Reena down the restaurant to the corridor of Scooping Room. She opened the doors and locked her up in it. "You are to stay here until further notice!" cried Mini.

She stomped away. "SISTER! NO PLEASE!" cried Mini. "STOP! LET ME OUT!" She hit the Scooping Room's door. "PLEASE! MINI, I'M SORRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I…I…" Reena slumped down the door and broke into tears.

 _Mike._ she thought. _Please come and save me…my knight._ "…I love Mike…" she said, crying. Mini back to Reena's room. "You three get out." She said. "But…" Bab said.

"JUST LEAVE!" She cried. "Reena is down in the dungeons and she'll be staying there until further notice!" Katie and the other two left. The king looked through Reena's drawers to find other letters. Then he saw light blue box. Next to it was a key. She opened the box with it and found many letters.

She skimmed through some of them and grew even more outraged. She started to rip them. _DAMN HIM!_ she roared in her thoughts.

"Oh dear." said Ballora as he was shocked to hear what Bab was telling him. "We have to do something!" cried Bab. "I'm afraid we can't." said Ballora. "Please! Anything!" she cried. "I want to help Reena!"

"What can we do?" cried Ballora.

"Damn it! You guys are no help!" Bab cried. Bab grabbed her coat and ran out of the castle. "BAB!" cried Ballora. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get _him_!" she cried back and ran. "Oh…well…um…wait, WHAT?" cried Ballora. "No! She can't mean…"

Bab ran and ran of course she their was only person she could think of to help her at the moment. She wanted to help Reena, she wanted to be more than just a maid. She loves to help people, really she does. She arrived at the house and started knocking on the door.

"HELL YES! I won!" Lucahjin cried. Her and Mary were playing Knock Out Fighter. "Damn it!" cried Mary. "Haha! She beat you again!" chuckled Mike. He heard the door knocking. "I'll-a get it." he said.

He opened the door to see Bab with some tears started to form in her eyes. "Um…" he started to say. "You're…Mike…right?" asked Bab. "Oh, yes I'm-a am." replied Mike. "May I help you?"

Then Bab grabbed Mike's hand and ran towards the castle. "Hey!" he cried. "What the-." "Please!" cried Bab with tears in her eyes. "Reena needs your help! She needs your help Mike!" Mike gasped. "Reena is in trouble?"

"Mike!" cried Mary chasing him. "Mary wait!" cried Lucahjin as she chased her.

"WHAT!" roared Mini. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" "No I am telling the truth." said Ballora.

"She coming to get him to come here." "I will not allow it!" cried Mini. "Ballora call , if Mike comes then we'll fight to the death! Let the battle BEGIN!."


	21. You Have Done Enough !

Reena. . . Mike thought as he running towards the restaurant. I'm coming for you. Just wait."Slow down Mike!" cried Mary as she ran after him. "You slow down too, Mary!" cried Lucahjin as she ran after her.

I just hope Reena is thought to herself.

Mini released her sister and placed her into a cage. "Sister. . .why. . .are you doing this?" Reena said, crying.

"This is for you own good." said Mini. "I'm sorry! After all this, you are going to realize that you were wrong all along."

"You care more about your stupid traditions than your own sister and grandchild!" cried Reena. "How would Mother react to all this!"

stood there, remembering her mother, Mari. "She would. . .probably be on my side." She replied.

"No, she wouldn't! She would be against what you are doing!" cried Reena. "Mother was a peaceful person!"

When Mike and the others finally arrived at the restaurant. He saw the guards with weapons pointing at them.

"HALT! You dare try to enter!" said one guard. "Uh-oh. This looks bad." said Mary.

"Oh, who gives a damn!" cried Lucahjin as she kicked a knight.

"Get her!" cried the guards.

The guards charged at Lucahjin but she used her kung fu to beat them. "Hee-yah!" she cried. She punched, kicked, and karate chopped all the guards.

"Woah." said Mike and Bab.

"Lucahjin! Behind you!" cried Mary as a guard with a spear was approaching her. Amber punched him.

"No one messes with Lucahjin the Fox!" she cried. "Shall we enter?" She walked inside.

"Yet Mangle can't-a do that, can't she?" Mary joked.

"Oh, shut up." Mike said as they walked in.

"Where did you learn that, Lucahjin?" asked Mary as he approached her.

" Cindy and my master. Cindy taught me how to fight, which is why, I almost kill you that night." explained Lucahjin.

Mini sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." she said to Reena. "Then why don't let me be with Mike!" cried her sister. "So what if he's a night guard, I love him with all my heart! Can you not see that, Sister!"

"If I release you, do you promise not go after Mike anymore? Will you finally obey me and marry a Animatronic instead?"

Reena stood silent. Then she finally said, "You're. . . insane. Is THAT the condition? To release me if I promise not to see my true love anymore? No. . .it won't happen."

This outraged Mini. He started to clench his fists. He ran towards the cage and started to shake it. Rosalina got hit a few times by it.

"LISTEN. . .TO ME. . .YOU DISGRACEFUL. . ." She said while shaking the cage.

". . .YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS, EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. YOU WILL MARRY A ANIMATRONIC. . .YOU WILL NOT EVER. . .AND. . .I MEAN EVER. . .SEE THAT NIGHT GUARD EVER AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME, BELOVED SISTER? YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? SAY YES, APOLOGIZE!"

He stopped shaking the cage. Reena whimpered in fear, she looked up, her scared Amber eyes looked at her sister's menacing cold eyes, cold as ice.

Black as hell. She never saw her sister this angry, ever.

She looked down and cried, cried like a child, the pain she could not contain anymore, she wanted to release it all out. She cried and cried, she couldn't stop.

"Well?" Mini said coldly. "Don't cry beloved sister. All you have to do is apologize for the things you've done. I'll forgive you. Just, promise you won't ever come in contact in any form with Mike anymore. Okay? Also, that you agree to marry a Animatronic. I'll let you choose from a list I have."

Reena looked at the windows, she saw clouds building up, a storm was coming, it blocked the beautiful blue sky and the sun. Then she looked at the ballerina. The ballerina stared at her with her menacing eyes, Reena felt traumatized, in fear.

As the tears in her face poured down, she had one thing in her . . .she thought.. . .where are you? Did you. . .break your promise? Did you lose faith? Where did it go? Why aren't you here my love?

Where was he? Reena had no other choice.. . .If you broke your promise. . .then I must break mine. . .

". . .I'm sorry. . .sister. . ." she said weakly. ". . .and. . .you have my word. . ."

"Done." her sister said menacingly. An evil smile placed upon her face, Mini took out her key and placed the key onto the keyhole of the cage, I guess the Plan was no need after , I have won. You. . .

Suddenly, the door broke down. Mini turned around, there she saw a orange and white fox, two servant, red and white clown, two night guards. She also saw Ballora, and the Ballerina's eyes were locked onto the Night guard whose eyes were locked onto her.

. . .lose?

Mike then looked at his princess, locked in a cage with some bruises from the hits she received from the shaken cage, her eyes red from the tears.

Oh how it angered him. His eyes started to grow fiery red.

"Mini the Ballerina" he said very angrily.

"Mike." said Mini. "I've awaited for your arrival, I thought for sure, you wouldn't come. I was about to celebrate, until a certain someone must have led you all here." She stared at Ballora who gulped.

". . .Mike. . ." mumbled didn't break your promise after all . . .

Mike could feel the anger rushing through is veins, seeing his love badly hurt definitely was something to lose cool about.

"Release my Princess." he finally said.

"Ah, you want my sister?" The Ballerina said. "Sorry. . .but I'm afraid that's not possible. You're a little too late. You see, my sister has already agreed to not see you ever again and agree to marry a Animatronic. Oh, and she's NOT your princess."

This definitely doubted Mike at the fact that Reena would agree to do this.

"Liar!" cried Lucahjin. "Mini, you spout nothing but lies!"

"You say I am a liar?" asked Mini. "Alright then, why not ask my beloved sister?"

Mike looked at Reena who just sat in her cage there silent. "Well, tell your promise you made with me." said Mini.

Reena did not respond. Then she took a deep breath and said, "It's. . .true. . ."

Lucahjin gasped. "What? Reena, why-."

"It was only because. . . I just wanted to leave this cage! My sister forced me to!"

"WHAT?" cried Mini. "LIAR! I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU AGREED! YOU LIAR!" She started to shake the cage again. "Reena!" cried Mary.

Then just like that, it was the last straw. Mike ran towards the king with the anger burning inside his, his angry firey eyes glowing.

"YOU PATHEIC LITTLE-." hollered Mini. Then Mike suddenly punched the ballerina! Mini fell and Mike started punching his face.

"YOU SON OF A-." She hollered.

Mary quickly grab Mike. "Mike, stop!" She cried.

"Mary! What the hell are you doing?" cried Lucahjin. "Let Mike beat the shit out of that bitch!"

Mary finally pulled Mike away from the Ballerina. ". . .T-this. . .bitch. . .n-needs to be. . .punished!" cried Mike.

"Mike, relax!" cried Mary. "Why not settle this the responsible way?" "IDIOT!" shouted Mike which made Mary jump. "We came to FIGHT! Not to have a little chat!"

"That's right." said Mini wiping some blood from her left cheek. "GUARDS!" She shouted. "Come, come here! Get these bloody fools out of my restaurant, and make sure they never come back!"

An army of guards came through the broken door. All well suited prepared for battle

"Oh. . .no. . ." said Takeda, she grew scared. "Look. . . how many are there. . ."

"And that's not all!" cried Mini. "Oh. . .my great undead king. . .come out and reclaim your prize."

Great undead king? Mike is he talking-

Suddenly the ground was shaking, Mike could feel the shaking beneath his feet, he felt that something big was coming. . .but. . .who could it be? Is it. . .

The shaking of the ground stopped. Mike looked up and he saw what he couldn't believe he saw.

Reena gasped in fear. "No. . ." she said.

"It can't be!" cried Lucahjin.

"S-Springtrap!" cried Mary.

Springtrap smirked. "Heh, it's been a while. . .Mike." he sneered.

"Springtrap." Mike said angrily.

"My great undead king." said Mini evilly. "Come to get my beloved sister. She's been a bad girl, hasn't she? Why not take her to your place and teach her a lesson."

"Oh, but you said I can have the lovely Reena." Springtrap replied. "Were you lying?"

"Oh no. You can have her." said Mini.

"WHAT?" cried Lucahjin.

"Sister! What do you mean he can have me?" cried the ballerina in the cage.

". . .As punishment for being naughty. . .you're going to stay with him for a little while. . .unless. . .Mike can beat Springtrap! If he can, you can be with him!" said her sister.

"You're fucking insane!" cried Lucahjin. "First off, why the hell would you give YOUR OWN SISTER to an evil king! Knowing that this guy was the one who kill her years ago! Second, Mike has beaten this dude a thousand times already! This fight will be easy as hell for him!"

"Oh don't be so sure about that Lucahjin." said Mini. "Guards! Get them and Meowser, get your prize!"

The guards ran towards Mike ,Lucahjin ,Mary and Bab, while Springtrap jumped up and pushed Mike really hard onto the wall. "Mike! NO!" cried Reena.

Springtrap then grabbed the cage and jumped out of the window and climbed up the top of the restaurant. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he cried. "Finally! After all these years, Reena, you are finally MINE!"

"Hi-yah!" cried Lucahjin as she kicked a guard. Then she did a flip and kicked three guards in total.

"Mike!" cried Mary as she ran toward him and tried to pull him up. "You okay?"

"Mary. . ." he said. "Give me the bag of items. I might need them. I'm going to fight Meowser."

"Oh. . .well okay. . .here." She said handing Mike a tied up brown bag.

He got up and patted Mary. "Wish me a-luck." he said.

He ran started to ran to the broken window punching and kicking guards along the way and jumped out, onto the top of the restaurant.

"Good luck, Mike." said Mary.

"Mary, behind you!" cried Bab who was hitting guards with a broom

Mary spun around and punched the guard. "Heh! Oh yeah! Mary time!" She cried.

Springtrap saw the Night guard running towards him. "Mike. . ." he muttered. "Mike!" cried Reena. "Reena!" cried Mike. Mike ran to punch Springtrap but Springtrap grabbed his fist and slammed him on the ground.

He did this a few times.

Springtrap then took Reena and broke a window of a tower near them. He threw Reena in there and said, "You stay here until the time being!"

He quickly then resumed to battle.

Reena looked around, inside a cold, dark, lifeless tower. Only with a broken window to see the view of the fight. She began to weep once more.

"Mike. . .please win this fight." was all the ballerina could say.

Mike got up and took out his hammer. "You'll pay." he said.

"Hah! Like I am afraid of your pathetic little hammer!" cried his enemy. He slammed the hammer, Springtrap jumped up and it slammed onto the ground instead.

"Dammit." he said. He looked up and noticed that Springtrap about to do a body slam on him! "Fuck-!" he quickly jumped out of the way.

Then water droplets came out into the sky, it was drizzling. Mike quickly got into balance and noticed Springtrap was chasing him to try to slam him. Mike dodged each one. Then, Springtrap jumped right in front of him and slamed Mike unto the ground again.

"Hee-yah!" cried Lucahjin as she kicked the last remaining guard standing. "Way to go Lucah!" cheered Mary.

"Heh, I kicked some ass, didn't I?" Mary asked.

"Yup, ya sure did! That's my best friend!"

Lucahjin blushed. "T-thanks." She loved it when people gave her compliments.

"Now, let's go help Mike." said Mary. "Right!" said Lucahjin.

"Not so fast, you three!" cried Mini. "You have to go through me!"

"Pff, you don't scare me, bud!" cried Lucahjin. Then Lucahjin jumped up and punched Mini in the face!

"Wow!" cried Bab.

"This, is for hurting my best friend, YOUR OWN SISTER!" cried Amber. She kicked the ballerina most weakest point.

"Ouch!" cried Mary. "That's a, gotta hurt!"

"D-d-damn y-y-ou!" cried the ballerina in pain. "Owww…"

"Heh, later sucker!" cried Lucahjin. "Lets go Mary, oh and you too Bab."

"Yes, Lucahjin the Fox!" cried Bab. "I am at your service!"

"Buhahahaha!" cried Springtrap as he saw the beaten Mike on the ground. "Hah! Give up, Mike."

"Springtrap, please stop!" cried Reena from the tower. "Leave him alone!"

"Why should I do that?" Springtrap asked the princess. "You know that you should NEVER let your enemy escape from your grasp. No matter how much they or their loved ones plead."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you don't stop this instant Springtrap, prepare to do it the HARD way!" cried a voice.

Springtrap turned around. "Who's there?"

He looked up and saw Lucahjin, Mary, Bab on standing on Reena's tower.

"Springtrap, your opponents are us!" cried Lucahjin.

"Yeah! Surrender or-a else, y-y-you'll. . .um. . .h-h-have t-t-to deal with us!" stammered Mary.

"Don't act like a wimp around him!" whispered Lucahjin to Mary. "Come on! Time to kick some rabbit butt!"

Springtrap began to laugh. "Hahahaha! You guys! Ha! This fight is going to be even more easier!" Springtrap began to shoot out flames from his mouth.

"That's what you think!" cried Lucahjin, with her speed and agility she was able to dodge the flames and kicked Springtrap's face hard. The Animatronic was sent flying.

"Mike!" cried Lucahjin. "Now!"

The beaten night guard quickly stood up and punched him back to Lucahjin. The two took turns into punching and kicking him back and forth. Finally when Springtrap was headed towards Mike's direction, Mario grabbed his ears and spun him around causing Springtrap to be hit hard onto the dark tower Reena was in.

"Score-a one by Lucahjin and Mike!" cried Mary clapping her hands.

"Hell yeah!" cried the Fox. "Don't mess with Lucahjin!"

"Mary, we should do something now." said Bab.

"That's a right!" cried Mike. "Mary, Bab, go and free Reena from the tower! Me and Lucahjin will handle Springtrap!"

Bab and Mary nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Argh!" roared Springtrap in pain. "Curse you Mike and Lucahjin!" He try to rose up but fell. Lucahjin then noticed something coming out of him. "Static?" she said.

From the side of the restaurant Mini, saw the whole fight from the window Springtrap broke. "Fool!" she cried. He took out a communicator device.

"Calling Springtrap!" cried the king. Another device was placed on Springtrap's chest. Springtrap then heard the voice. "Argh, whaddaya want?" he cried.

"You are NOT winning Springtrap!" cried Mini from the speakers of the device.

"Go out there and show those traitors what you are made of! Especially that Mike! However, don't kill him. Or Lucahjin."

Springtrap groaned. "Fine!" He rose up with with a few scratches.

"Mike…"whispered Lucahjin to him."Notice how Springtrap isn't bleeding?"

"Yes."whispered Mike back."I also noticed some static from him. Why isn't he bleeding? We hit him pretty hard."

Back at Anime Freddy's, Mari was playing with BB and Mangle. Then she felt a strange feeling inside her. "I feel. . . ." she said. ". . . .that someplace is in chaos now. . . . ."

She heard a cry. It happened to be JJ, the animatronic who came to her in panic.

"JJ?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

JJ started to make gestures, this questioned Heaven. "Did something happen when you were delivering the letter to Reena?" she asked.

JJ nodded without hesitation. It then tugged Mari's dress, pointing to the direction of Circus Baby's.

Reena thought for a few it be that the feeling I'm having now is. . .

She gasped. "Oh no." she said. "They. . . need me!"

Mari began to run inside the rebuilt restaurant. BB and Mangle followed her, questioning her actions.

"Little ones, I must go somewhere." she said. "Mike is in danger! He need my help! Mangle!"

The pink and white fox came in. "Please look after the restaurant and the others while I go. I need to be somewhere now!"

Mangle nodded. She made a gesture saying "Yes, you should go to where you need to go."

"JJ, come with me." Mari said to the luma. "I need to guide me and help me."

JJ nodded. Then made a gesture saying: "You can count on me, Mari!"

Meanwhile back at Circus Baby's, Mary and Bab were in the restaurant looking for an entrance to the tower.

They were in a hallway full of knight suits on display. "Darn, we have been going around in circles!" cried Mary. "We already passed this place!"

"We need to keep on trying!" cried Bab. "Please, we must release Reena out of there!"

"I know." Mary replied. "But where the hell is the-a entrance?"

"Mary! Bab!" cried voices.

"Sister! Circus Baby!" cried Bab.

"You looking for Reena?" asked Circus Baby as she and Bidy ran up to them.

"Of course!" cried Mary. "She's in that tower over there!" She pointed to the tower that was right near this side of the castle, but across.

"Do ya guys know the entrance to that place?"

"Why, you're in luck!" said Circus Baby. "We do. Come on, lets go!"

"Ugh!" cried Mike as he was slammed onto a tower.

"Mike!" cried Lucahjin. Springtrap laughed so evilly. "Heh, you're losing to me now, Mike."

"Springtrap, leave him alone!" cried Lucahjin. She ran to punch him. "Face the fury of-." But the rabbit animatronic grabbed the fox' hand and started to crush it. Lucahjin screamed in pain. Springtrap then whacked her head with his claws, causing scratches on her cheek. She bleeded.

"Heheh!" Springtrap snickered and then grabbed the Fox, and slammed her down. It broke the roof of the restaurant they were on, causing Lucahjin to fall down into the hard floor.

"N-no! Lucahjin!" cried Mike weakly.

Lucahjin, on the cold hard floor, knocked out, filled with bruises, parts of her suit torn, and her left cheek bleeding from the scratches, could fight no more.

"One down." said Springtrap. "One to go."

"Here it is." said Circus Baby as she and the others accompanied her to their destination. "The entrance."

The others stared at it with awe. An old wooden door with extravagant designs engraved on to it, and a door knob with a keyhole made out of pure gold was the entrance.

"Well." said Mary. "That was quicker than I-a expected."

"Open it!" cried Bidy.

Then with a key, Circus Baby opened the door.

"This is one of the most oldest towers of the castle." she said.

"I heard. . . that it was used as a jail for captured criminals. Therefore, people have died in here." She took a light torch from the torch holder near the entrance. The four went up the stairs.

This made Mary get chills. "D-d-d-ied?" "Yep." said Bidy.

"D-does, that-a mean. . .it's. . .a haunted?" cried the Night guard.

"Well I heard stories that people have seen spirits lurking around here." Circus Baby said.

"Meep!" cried Mary. She shivered in fear. She crouched down and pulled her hair down to cover her eyes.

"Ugh!" cried Bidy as glared at Circus Baby. "Have you forgotten her fear of ghosts?"

"Oops." said Circus Baby. "Sorry, my mistake. Shouldn't have told you."

"Come on, we must save Reena!" cried Bab as she ran up the steps.

"Wait for us!" cried Circus Baby and Bidy, ran after her.

"N-no! Don't a leave me here!" cried Mary as he ran in fear after them.

They all ran up the stairs and they finally arrived with all out of breath.

"We. . .made it!" cried Bab as he gasped for air.

Bidy saw the door they arrived at. She peeked through the small window with bars. "Reena!" she cried.

The ballerina, still in her cage picked her head up. "Bab!" she cried.

"Reena!" cried Mary.

"Mary!" cried Reena. "How did you guys find me?"

"Thanks to us!" cried voices.

"Oh! Circus Baby! Bidy!" she cried.

"We'll get you out!" cried Bidy. Circus Baby then took out another key and put in to the key hole, twisted it, and the door opened.

"Oh Reena!" cried Bab as she saw Reena. "Thank you!" cried Reena as she began to sob.

"Come on!" cried Mary. "We have to go and help Mike."

"We should get Reena out of this cage though!" Circus Baby said.

"Springtrap has the key!" Reena replied.

"Then we should go!" cried Bidy.

Bidy, Circus Baby, and Bab ran out of the room. "Mary, grab the cage and follow us!" echoed Bab as she ran down the steps.

"OK!" Mary grab held on the cage with Reena in it. It was heavy but she can handle it. "Lets-a go and help Mike!" She said to Reena as she ran down the steps.

"Yes." said Reena. "We must."

SLAM! Mike was hit onto a restaurant wall. He fell onto a balcony. He coughed up some blood. Parts of her shirt were torn. His hat as well. He was badly injured by the golden rabbit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" cried Springtrap as he jumped down to the balcony. He grabbed Mike by the collar and was planning to throw him off the balcony. Mike tried to be free from Springtrap's grasp, but the grasp was too strong. He gauged a bit.

"Oh no!" cried Circus Baby as she and the other four arrived at the scene.

"NO!" shouted Reena. "MIKE!"

She saw the horror, she began to cry once more, seeing her beloved one injured broke her heart.

"Where's Lucahjin?" cried Mary. She released the cage as she began to search her. Then she noticed a hole on a roof. She went to it and looked down to see her horror. "LUCAHJIN!" she shouted. She jumped down.

Mary shook her. "Lucahjin! You okay? LUCAHJIN!"

"Springtrap! Please!" cried Reena. "Don't-."

"FINALLY! After all these years of trying to beat you and have the princess has finally arrived!" Springtrap shouted in glee.

"Ah, and it seems that the end is finally here for YOU, Mike."

Mike looked down to the ground, he noticed that there was a crowd of people down there. Apparently, someone reported to have seen something strange happening at Circus Baby's. So everyone from the whole town came to see.

His tired blue eyes then looked at Reena and the . . .

He looked back at Springtrap and said, "Ah, you are-a right. Looks like you finally a-win. Your wish has came true after all."

"Heh, that's what I like to hear." snickered Springtrap.

! What are you saying Mike? You can't give up! What about our promise? Your persistence? My Mike never gives up!

She couldn't believe it. Mike. . .her Mike? Giving up? It is unthinkable that something like that would happen.

What about us being together? What about our child!she thought.

The thunder roared, the lightening strike, the rain began to pour so hard.

Mini looked at the scene from her room. "He better not actually kill him!"

"Hmph." Springtrap said. "Any last words before I throw you to let you fall to your death, Mike Schmidt?"

The red capped plumber sighed, then did a small smirk. "You. . . Have always wanted Reena, right?" he began to say.

"You never gave up in wanting her. You knew it was hard to have her. You know why Springtrap? It was because, I'm not only her protector, but her lover. Just like you, I wanted her all to myself. I didn't and still don't want her with anyone else. I'm just as rotten as a you.

We're alike you know. Both of us, fighting for the girl we love. Now, we are fighting to the death, for the same reasons. We have been enemies for YEARS, and in the end, only ONE prevails.

And it seems that the 'one' is you Springtrap. Happy now? Satisfied? I lose. You win. She's yours now. You have been a worthy rival, Springtrap. Really, you have been."

"Shut up!" cried Springtrap. "You're just trying to make me feel pity for ya! Well, I'm telling ya now, it's not working!"

"No, Imma not." replied the Night guard. "I lost fair and square. You win. However, remember, that baby Reena is carrying is MINE. No one else. Do me a favor, will you? Make Reena do the honor of telling him or her who his or her real father is.

Tell him or her the tale of Mike Schmidt, the man who loved his or her mother very much and died with honor to protect her and her baby. It's only fair right? You get to have Reena and the baby as a bonus, but I will always be the baby's one true father, not a you."

Springtrap was speechless. Then a few moments after he replied:

"Why the hell would you tell me to do something like that? Why would I let the kid know about YOU? You're my rival! Hell no! Instead I will just say to the kid that you were a worthless rival who was in love with his or her mother! That you're NOTHING!"

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't agree." said Mike. "Ah. . .well. . ."

Then he looked at his beloved Princess Reena , and said:

"Reena the Ballerina , I Mike Schmidt want you to do the favor of taking care of our child. Raise him or her well, please tell him or her the tale of mine. Even, if I'm not around, please tell." He felt a small tear fall from his eye.

"Thank you, for everything." he said. "Tell Mary and Lucahjin thank you as well. Tell everyone. I love you Reena, and our child, and I forever will."

"NO!" shouted the princess. "MIKE, PLEASE!"

"Hmph! Goodbye!" cried Springtrap, ready to release the Night guard. "You rotten!"

As he released him, Mike suddenly jumped up grabbed Springtrap and threw him off the balcony instead! However, Mike lost his balance and fell off!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Reena. The crowd gasped. Mike who was falling with tears coming out of this eyes started to have illusions of Reena and their child.

Goodbye Reena, will always. . .

Then suddenly a light blue flash of light came and caught Mike from falling. While Springtrap who screamed fell onto the water fountain that was at the ground.

The light was so bright it outshined Mike's vision. "Eh? Wha-."

"You have done enough, Mike." said a voice. The light grew dim and Mike gasped to see who saved him.

"M-Mari. . ." he said weakly.

. . .love you?


	22. Forgive

_Goodbye Reena. I will always. . ._

" _Eh? Wha-."_

" _You have done_ ** _enough_** _, Mike."_

M-Mari

The Female Marionette floated down to the ground, with the beaten, wounded, plumber in her arms. He then weakly jumped out of her arms and saw his rival in the fountain of cold water. The rain began to stop, as now it was nothing but drizzle.

On top of the Restaurant roofs, the Ballerina sighed in relief to see that her lover was saved. The evil koopa king on the other hand. . .

"Mari," mumbled Mike. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Mike," replied the female marionette.

Then all of a sudden the Rabbit jumped out of the water. "YA THINK THIS IS OVER YET, MIKE?" he hollered.

Mike clenched his fists. "I'll fight with you even more than I have to," he responded. "To the death."

"No Mike, don't," Mari responded as she held him back. "You have done enough."

Mike turned his face to her direction, the female marionette saw his battered face, horrible sight, but for some reason, she didn't look away.

"Mari" he stated. "I have to. I must beat him, it's the only way to have _my_ princess. _My_ _Reena."_

"NO MIKE!" shouted his lover from above. "My Mom is right! Please don't fight anymore! You are badly hurt!"

"The Night Guard's right! This fight isn't over yet!" exclaimed Springtrap. "Come here, Mario, so I can pound you to…to. . ."

Static started to come out of Springtrap.

"What's happening?" exclaimed Mari.

"To. . .to. . .death, death, death. . ." smoke came out of Springtrap. "Wait a minute," Mike said. He approached to him closer. He felt his body, it was strangely cold. An eye popped out of Springtrap as people gasped. Then the Springlock Animatronic's glowing eyes shut down and fell, with smoke arising.

"That wasn't a-Springtrap!" Mike exclaimed. "It was a fake!"

Reena was in shock.

"That wasn't Springtrap!" exclaimed Bab.

"It seems so," replied Bidy.

"Oh poo!" exclaimed a voice as Jared entered the hallway where Mini was watching everything from a window. "My invention, ruined!" He had a controller, where smoke was coming out of it also. "Well, sorry sire. My Springtrap failed you."

"Jared! You idiot!" cried the ballerina. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"How should _I_ know?"

"And it seems that Mike has won," the ballerina muttered. "Great. I guess. . .I have no choice, but to accept defeat."

Springtrap took the key out of the fake Springtrap's metal pocket. "Go and unlock Reena," he said weakly to Mari. Mari nodded, but as Mike was going towards her with the key, he started to feel dizzy. _What's going on?_ he thought.

 _Everything is spinning. . . I. . ._

"Mike!" exclaimed Mari as Mike fell onto the ground. She ran towards him and shook him, no response. "Somebody call an ambulance!" she cried.

Two glowing red lights with sirens passed through the town. Both carried two injured folk. One with an injured night guard whose outfit were torn, bruised face except the eyes, scratches on his legs and arms, and right hand and chest bleeding. Five people accompanied by his side. Two marionette, one Clown, and two mini animatronics.

The other carried a Orange and White fox, filled with bruises, parts of her costume torn, her left cheek bleeding from the scratches, and a hand broken from the crushing of the fake Springlock Animatronic's grasp on it. One accompanied her, a Female night guard Holding on to her non broken hand.

They arrived the hospital, the paramedics took both injured people out of the ambulance and into the entrance of the emergency room. With their loved ones following them. While they walking to the entrance of the emergency room, crowds of people surrounded them, most are for the news broadcasts, mostly asking Reena questions on the incident.

Reena tried her best to avoid them, but swarms of news broadcasters hogged her with microphones, it wasn't until the Animatronica Police Force came to stop the crowd.

Both Mike and Lucahjin were taken away by the paramedics into the depths of the emergency room while the rest had to stay in the waiting room.

"This is all my fault!" sobbed Reena. "None of this would have happened if it was not for me!"

"No, don't say that," Mari responded. "Please."

"Yes it is!" cried the ballerina. "I am to blame!"

Mari hugged her daughter as she sobbed into her chest. Mari pet her hair gently. "Calm down now, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright," she reassured.

However, on the inside, Mari felt the pain. Seeing people she was close to, badly injured, broke her heart. She felt the water coming out her eyes. "Everything is. . ." she choked. ". . .going to be . .oh!" She sobbed with her. Circus Baby and Bidy began to cry too, both hugging each other. Bab hung her head in shame, and Mary shielding her eyes, cried silently.

Meanwhile far away from Animatronica there was a dark land, into the ruins of Fazbear Fright, was a dark castle with an red gloomy sky with black clouds around it, the thunder roared, for it was it was the home of Service.

What was he up to in particular? Well, preparing for the next plan to kidnap his beloved Reena. And not only that but to finally beat his arch nemesis, Mike.

Although after many failed attempts of trying to take over the kingdom thanks to his rival, he always came up with a new plan, for he was persistent. He would not give up until he got what he wanted, which makes him a dangerous opponent, especially for Mike. His pride and stubbornness consumed him, even though he does have some sort of short spot for Reena.

While he was talking to his close friend, Animdude, he heard a voice.

"Dad! Dad! Come quick! Come and see this! You won't believe what's on TV!"

Springtrap turned to see no other than his youngest child and son, Plushtrap.

"Whaddaya want, kid?" he asked.

"Dad! You must see what's on TV!" cried Plushtrap he jumped up and down. "Apparently, _someone_ made a robot that impersonated _as you_ Dad! That robot ended up fighting your rival, Mike! He also tried to kidnap Mama Reena! He also caused Mike and Lucahjin injury and were taken to the hospital, oh and Mike did defeat it though!"

"WHAT?" roared Springtrap as he stormed out of the room into the living room. "Someone made a robot impersonating, _me_? The Great Springtrap! Aw, hell no!"

"I know, right?" called out his son with Animdude following him out of the room.

Springtrap arrived at the living room to see the other animatronics children, whose eyes where glued onto the TV.

"Uncle!" cried one animatronic with short dark blue hair named Bonnie. "Come and see this!"

Springtrap saw a footage of Mike fighting the fake version of himself with the title on the footage:

 **BREAKING NEWS: A SPRINGTRAP IMPERSONATOR TRIES TO KIDNAP REENA AND FIGHTS MIKE AND HIS FRIENDS.**

"What the hell!" he roared.

"Exactly!" exclaimed a pink haired rabbit named Spring Bonnie. "And it beat up your rival!"

"Impossible!" exclaimed Animdude.

"No one can beat up Mike unless it's my uncle!" protested a mini animatronic named Bonnet.

"It also tried to kidnapped Reena!" said another one named Springtime Bonnie.

"THAT FAKER!" roared Springtrap. "How dare someone makes a fake model out of me? Using it as bait to get what he or she wants! Just who the hell does this person think he or she is! They don't know who they are messing with!"

"Sire, I believe we should find out who this person is and get to the bottom of this," Animdude stated.

"Damn straight we should, Animdude! And beating up Mike and his friends! As well as trying to kidnap Reena! That's MY job! Oh, when I find out who that person is, I, Springtrap the Rabbit, will give him or her HELL."

Back at Animatronica hospital, the two marionette, Circus Baby ,Bidy, Bab, Mary were still waiting patiently for any news regarding Mike or Lucahjin. The crying calmed down a bit, but the feeling of sadness still buzzed in the air.

Anxiousness and the feelings of worry came to the party. What if one didn't make it out alive? Or worse, both dead? Neither of them could not bear those thoughts. Especially Reena, it was the most effected by it.

It was all her fault, well according to her. The feelings of guilt, depression, and anxiousness consumed her. Just why did this happen? Maybe it would have been better if she listened to her sister and just never saw Mike again.

Her conscienousness told her that, but there was one thing that avoided her from doing so. Her heart. It literally screamed: _"Mike! You need him, Reena!"_

The feeling of love, oh how she loves her hero so much. She couldn't possibly separate herself from him, regardless of her sister's attempts to make her avoid him, but she couldn't. From when they first met, to the rescues he did for her from Springtrap, to the parties the had, sports activities, and all other things, including the letters they sent to each other in secret, she cherished them.

She enjoyed Mike's company with her and any sort of interaction. He was her best friend, idol, someone she trusts and above all, the person she loved the most, the person she wanted to spend with for the rest of her life.

Not only that, but the child they are planning to have, another reason for her disobedience with her sister, was their treasure. If Mike was exiled and Reena had to raise the child without a father, how would life be like for her child? For he or she would ask, _"Mommy, who and where is my daddy?"_

What would Reena say to her son or daughter? That his or her father was exiled and can never see him or her? What heartbreak would the child feel and Reena could not allow that to happen.

Now, all she could do now is hope, perhaps even pray, pray that both of them make it out alive and are not physically damaged permanently from any of the fake Springtrap's attacks. Along with the prayers and wishes of the others.

Then a tall doctor with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses with a clipboard came into the room. It was the same doctor who attended Reena when she was in the hospital. "I would like to see the people who accompanied Mike and Lucahjin here," he stated.

Mary and the rest stood up. "That's us!"

"Alright then. Come with me," the doctor said. "By the way my name is Dr. Scott."

"Nice to meet you," responded Mari.

Sam took them to a room where both Mike and Lucahjin on their hospital beds unconscious. Both were in horrible conditions. (Mostly Lucahjin.)

"Lucahjin!" cried Mary as he ran to her bed. Lucahjin's left cheek was covered with a huge bandage. She was full of bruises and had an oxygen mask on.

"Mike!" cried Reena as she ran to his bed. Mike's entire forehead was covered in bandages, his right cheek, and was breathing unconsciously with his mask on.

"Both are in pretty bad condition," Scott explained. "Mike has suffered severe head conclusion, infrared ribs, and a sprained left arm. He maybe unconscious for up to three days."

"Oh no!" Reena sobbed as she sunk her head into Mike's broken chest.

"Wh-what about Lucahjin?" Mary asked anxiously.

Scott took a deep breath, signaling Mary that this was not good news.

"Lucahjin the Fox's life is in critical danger! Not only has she suffered a broken hand, bruised legs with the right one broken, bruised cheek, but major blood loss from her abdomen! She needs a blood transfusion immediately! We need someone from her family for the blood transfusion or someone with the same comparable blood type! Or else. . .she will die."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Mari. "Lucahjin!" Mary began to form tears. "No. . ."

"Have you guys tried to get in contact with her parents?" Bidy asked.

"I'm afraid I can not Miss," Scott stated.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Due to order of Mini and Jared, Animatronica is in total lock down after the incident. No one is allowed to leave or enter the city for the time being. All roads, routes, railroads, highways, have been closed. Any flights to the city have been canceled. They also blocked out any sort of communication from escaping the city."

"Damn it!" Mary cried as she punched the wall. "There a has to be another way!"

"Don't even attempt to bring anyone into the city," Scott stated. "The Animatronica's military, air force, and police force are guarding and secured the place."

"But Lucahjin is dying!" Mari said. "We must get her parents for the blood transfusion!"

"I know, Mari. I know."

"Then do something!" exclaimed Bab. "You're the doctor!"

"I'm afraid-."

"Well if we can't get Lucahjin's parents to do the a blood transfusion, then I will do it!" exclaimed Mari.

"Mari. . ." Mari mumbled.

"I may not have the identical Foxyian blood as Lucahjin's relatives, but we have the same blood type!" Mary explained. "That's enough, right?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, that's plentiful. Come with me so we can get started on the blood transfusion immediately!"

Mary nodded. "Yes sir! Oh and how much blood will I donate?"

"Oh, I'll let you know as soon as we get to the laboratory," reassured Scott. "Just come with me Mary, and to the rest of you, you may stay here if you like."

The two left the room and Reena continued to sob, she kept on saying "It's all my fault!" while Mari and the others hugged the ballerina. Feeling nothing but sympathy for her.

"Mini, we have committed the biggest mistake of our lives," Ballora commented as looked through a restaurant window to see helicopters patrolling the sky while the clouds began to drift away.

Mini sat on her bed with feelings of regret, shame.

"I know, Ballora. I know," he spoke.

"There are still people outside, sire. Those pesky news people."

Funtime Lolbit entered the giant room and said: "Mini, _they_ have arrived."

"Oh, they have?" Mini said. "Well bring them in!" Lolbit bowed and went to fetch the guests.

" _Who,_ sire?" asked Ballora.

"You'll see Ballora."

Two figures approached the Mini's bed, one whose face was worried, the other furious. Mini stepped out of this bed and approached him.

"Funtime Candy and Funtime Cindy!" exclaimed Ballora.

"Mini," replied Candy.

"Cindy."

"Mini," replied Funtime Cindy.

"Cindy."

And with that response, Cindy slapped Mini a crossed the face.

"YOU LITTLE-!" she hollered, but her brother pulled her back from fighting.

"How could you do this!" Cindy yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"How could you allow my precious Lucahjin to get hurt so badly! Why? Why didn't you just let your sister to be with Mike, damn it! None of this would have happened if weren't for YOU! This is all YOUR fault! You told ME that Lucahjin would NOT get hurt in your stupid plan! I TRUSTED you! You fu-."

"I know Cindy," lamented Mini. "I got carried away with my plan. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY! Is that all you fucking say? Make it up to US! Make up for what YOU did! DO SO NOW!

"Cindy" Candy politely spoke. "Calm down. Look, I wasn't really aware of this until you told me, and I'm greatly upset about this as you are, but I believe we need to settle down here and talk about this as responsible adults. As children entertainers we must compromise and resolve this with no arguments."

Mini raised a brow. "Hmm? You're not. . .oh say. . .declare _war_ on us?"

"Declare war on something like that?" Candy interrogated. "Maybe break ties with Circus Baby's Anime Pizza World but not war. That is if Lucahjin. . .LIVES."

Mini shuttered at the thought. "No, I hope not."

"I would declare war," Cindy hissed. "I would make you and your restaurant suffer."

"Cindy stop," Candy demanded. "And Mini, I want you to explain to us about everything that has happened and the cause of this from the very beginning and then we'll decide on the fate of our restaurant. Also, let me see Lucahjin after this."

"Wow Mary, I still can't believe you donated your blood," Bidy said.

"All of this for the Funtime Cindy's Family!"

Mary smiled lightly. "Yeah, but it was worth it." She scorched her chair near Lucahjin's bed and petted her head. "I know she'll be alright, and Mike's too."

Mari smiled. "I respect that."

Mary blushed sighly. "Oh, it's a nothing Mari. Lucahjin's really important to me that's all."

"Okay a thanks!" A voice called from the hallway. "Lucahjin"

"Wha?" a voice asked.

Mary turned to the direction of Lucahjin who began to open her eyes.

The others gasped. "Lucahjin!"

"Wha-what happened?" Lucahjin asked weakly.

"You're in the hospital," Mary answered. She took a seat and caressed her face. "After that whole battle with Springtrap last night."

"Oh, right."

"Oh Lucahjin! I'm just glad you're alright!" Reena rushed to her bed and gave her a light hug.

"Wha. . .what about Mike?" Lucahjin questioned.

There was silence.

"Mike. . .is right here," Bidy finally spoke, pointing to Mike's bed.

"Oh. . .is he alright?"

"Well he's going to be unconscious for a while, maybe up to three days," Mari explained. "Due to bruises, in fractures, and a head concussion."

"I see," mumbled Lucahjin.

"I'm just glad you're alive!" Mary said as tears poured out of her eyes. "Oh Lucahjin, I was a so worried!"

"Ha! Me? Die! Not now!" Lucahjin replied. "Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere yet!"

Mary smiled. "I'm glad but. . ." She stared at her former boyfriend near her and her face became solemn. ". . .Mike. . ."

"So, Lucahjin is here huh?" Candy said as the he, Cindy, Mini, Ballora entered an elevator.

"Yes," Mini said. "Lets hope that Lucahjin is alright."

"Can't believe it took us all night in our conversation!" Candy scratched the back of his head. "But in the end, we all have decided on what to do! That is. . .if Lucahjin LIVES."

Mini laughed nervously. "I'm sure she's okay."

"She better be," hissed Cindy who still held a grudge against Mini.

The elevator reached a floor and it opened it's door for the three Animatronics, and advisor to get out. "I'm just glad we got away from those pesky news people back at the bottom floors," Ballora muttered.

The three walked down the hall to look for the room Lucahjin is in. "Look for the number," Candy ordered.

The four heard voices. The ran down the hall to the final door on the left, and there they saw Lucahjin and the others.

"So, that's what happened huh?" Lucahjin stated. "Aww, Mary you are so sweet in donating some of your blood!"

Mary blushed. "I had to Lucahjin. I mean if you died, Funtime Cindy would have kill me. I had to do whatever in my will power to save you."

Lucahjin blushed and hugged Mary tightly. "Thanks you Mary for everything!" she stated.

"Ack! Lucahjin! You're a choking me!" Mary gasped for air.

Lucahjin released her hug. "Oops, sorry-ow!"

"Don't stress your body," Mari assured. "You are still injured."

 _"Takeda_ _donated blood to my daughter?"_ whispered Cindy to Candy.

" _It seems so," Candy_ whispered back to Cindy. " _Oh, how sweet that girl is! Thanks to him I can see that Lucahjin is alive! I'm so happy!"_

Grunting was heard. "Huh?" Bidy and Bab said.

"Mike!" cried Reena as the injured plumber began to move his head and grunt. She ran to him.

Mike opened his eyes and saw nothing but his princess. "Reena. . ."

"Wow! He awakened earlier than expected!" Bab said in awe.

"That's because Mike is strong, both physically and mentally," Mari answered.

"Reena, Mary, Lucahjin, Mari, everyone," Mike mumbled.

Reena hugged her lover. "I'm just so glad you're okay!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Reena. . .I'm just glad that-ugh!" Mike groaned in pain.

"Mike! Don't stress yourself!" Bidy exclaimed.

" _Mini, I believe now is the time to tell everyone your reasons for what you have done." Candy_ whispered the ballerina.

" _Should I? I mean will they understand?"_

" _Of course! You have told me and my sister the story! Now it is time for you to tell them! Especially your sister. Also, let her be with_ _him_ _. That's what_ _you_ _came here for, right?"_

" _To apologize."_ Cindy whispered. _"Do so, now."_

Mini sighed. _"You're right, they should know the truth, and I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."_

Mini stood up with the other four and entered the room. "Reena," She said.

Everyone turned around to see Mini and the others.

"Mommy!" Lucahjin cried as Cindy embraced their daughter.

"Oh Lucahjin!" Cindy cried. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Yes, and Mini has something to tell you guys," Candy said.

"Tell what Candy? What does he have to say!" Lucahjin exclaimed. "After what she did, I oughta-!"

Mini approached her sister who backed from the wall. "Reena!" cried Mike. He tried to get up but Mari refrained him from doing so.

"If you hurt her once more, I'll kill you!" Lucahjin cried.

"No Lucahjin! Mini will not!" Candy answered. "This time Mini is here to apologize and explain the reasons why she has done the things she did last night! This is the time now for reconcilement!"

Silence hit the room. It was then broken by Mini. "Reena," She said.

"S-sister. . ." Reena mumbled in fear. Her eyes filled with fear and looked away from her sister.

"Reena," Mini demanded. "Look at me."

Reena obeyed and met her sister's eyes, sparked with guilt.

"W-what is it?" Reena asked nervously. "A-are you going to-."

Mini grabbed sister.

"No!" Lucahjin cried. "Don't you dare touch-!"

She embraced her sister with tears streaming down her face.

"Forgive. . .me," Mini sobbed. Everyone looked at her with shock.

"What?" Mari asked.

Mini released her embrace and kneeled down. "Forgive me my sister," she replied. "And now I'm going to tell you the reasons for my horrible behavior. . ."

 _Why did I do all those things to my only sweet sister?_

 **~*Flashback! (Mini's POV)~***

" _Your majesty may I make a suggestion?" Mini asked as I looked through the list of candidates that could suit to be my sister's groom._

" _What?" I asked, uninterested._

" _Well first off, is there ANOTHER reason why you won't let Mike be with Reena? Besides him being a night guard_

 _?"_

 _I touched my chin. "Hmmm. . .now that you mention it. . .yes."_

" _And what would that be?"_

 _I rolled up the list. "Hmm. . You see. . .even if Mike is the father of my grandchild and well 'claims' that he loves my sister, how do I even know if he actually means that?"_

 _Ballora laughed. "Oh your majesty! I'm sorry but I know one hundred percent that Mike is in love with your sister! I mean look at them! Mike has always saved her from Springtrap, not to mention, the parties, sports events they have! Those two are like peanut butter and jelly."_

" _Yes, but what if he only saves her because it's_ _his_ _job? What if the reasons why he has those sports events and games is because well Reena is the one in charge of those, and he only joins in and invites his friends to not make Reena angry?_

 _What if he just sees her as a friend? Maybe he wants to only marry Reena so that he can become powerful and rich! So then once he'll do, he'll go overboard! Become an absolute ruler! A dictator! He impregnated my sister because that's part of his plan! To become ruler! He's after my throne! Not my sister!"_

 _Ballora then looked at me as if I were a fool. "Mini, all these years Mike has treated Reena with kindness and fondness differently than most people. He_ _loves_ _her. He wouldn't do such thing. You should know by now. After all Mario has been her protector since childhood."_

" _Yes, but you never know!" I protested. "You'll never get to know a person entirely! If I allow him to be with Reena and marry her, how do I know he will treat her the same as before! With all these divorces these days._

 _People change once married, they say to their lover that they will protect, love, and cherish him or her, yet once they get married, they forget all about that! And they end up fighting instead! Marriages these days don't last long! Which is why arranged marriages are better! Will he then abandon her and divorce her once they get married and have the child? I believe so! He will take all the power and leave us in the dust! I can't let that happen!"_

" _Sire, you are thinking into this way too much," Ballora spoke. "Quit being paranoid."_

" _I will not! This is serious matter here!"_

 _Ballora sighed. "Well getting back to my suggestion, if this truly bothers you why not set up Mike a_ _test_

 _I turned around. "Test?"_

" _Yes, a test sire. A test too see if Mike truly_ _loves_ _Reena! Reena is bound to break your rules and try to get into any communication with Mike right? So, we set up a decoy to pretend that we are against Mike being with Reena, we will do whatever in our willpower to stop Reena with mi! And if things get too out of hand, and Mike is winning the test, we give the grand finale! I suggest that we create a fake model on one of his rivals . . .oooh. . ._

 _Springtrap! And make it kidnap Reena and fight Mike! Let us prepare ourselves with a big brawl against him, and if he truly loves Reena, he will fight with us until the death! If he passes, you allow him to be with Reena and promise yourself that you will no longer have paranoid thoughts! If he fails though, such as giving up too soon, you win and I believe in everything you just said. Sound fair, sire?"_

 _I thought for a few moments._

" _Fine. But this better work!" I finally said._

" _Don't worry sire! I'm so glad you'd finally agreed!"_

" _But if_ _he_ _doesn't do what you said, you what happens."_

" _Yes…sire…I know. You mean Mike right?"_

" _No I mean the fake Springtrap. If he doesn't listen to us, then Mike wins by default."_

" _Oh, I'm sure that won't happen sire."_

" _Okay, but where are we going to get someone to contruct our robotic Springtrap?"_

" _Oh, I know just the guy sire! Jared!"_

 _I nodded. "Very well then."_

 _Little did I know that I got carried away._

 _I didn't mean to do it. I mean, I was pretending, but I hurt my precious sister._

 _Slapping hair, pulling her hair, preventing her from seeing that plumber. . ._

 _. . .it was part of the plan. . .even if I had to do drastic measures._

 _I didn't mean to! I was. . .just paranoid!_

 _I didn't want her to marry someone who didn't love her! Yet I'm a hypocrite for saying that, for I was forcing her to marry a animatronic, someone who may not even_ _love_ _her._

 _And yet. . .she had someone who_ _loved_ _her all along._

 _He passed the test._

 _Mike passed the test._

 _He does love her, now I see that. Now I see._

 _Just. . .why didn't I see that earlier? Why didn't I just allow him to be with her already!_

 _Oh. . .that's right. I was selfish. Putting my costs before anyone else. I was too paranoid and selfish to see the truth. Irrational and blind._

 _I hurt her. . .I hurt her. . ._

 _. . .my precious Reena. . ._

 _. . .I'm sorry. . ._

 _. . .I'm sorry. . ._

 _. . .my mom help me. . .I hurt our sister. . .something that I promised to you that I would never do before you left this world. I also promised her._

 _What terrible things I did. Terrible and cruel._

* * *

 **~* End Flashback! (Mini's POV)~***

"So you see. . ." Mini stated. ". . .I didn't mean to! I just wanted what was best for you my daughter! And another reason was, that I didn't want anyone to take you always from me!"

Reena saw the tears falling onto the floor.

"So everything was all a set up?" Mary asked.

"Yes and Reena, you're the only thing I have from our dad! I was also afraid that. . .Mike would take you away from me! That would forget about me! Your sister! I'm sorry Reena. I'm so sorry!"

"I would like to apologize as well," Ballora spoke. "The whole plan was my idea."

"So. . .you did all those things because you worried that I would forget you," Reena finally spoke. "You also were afraid me getting hurt. That I would marry someone who didn't love me back! Oh sister! Why didn't you just tell me!"

"Maybe because I thought you wouldn't understand," Mini responded. "And now I'm going to do something that I should have done along time ago."

Mini then looked at the night guard. "Mike," Mini said to the injured night guard, "You have won. You have passed the test! So as a reward I allow you to be with my sister."

Everyone gasped. "S-sister!" Reena exclaimed. "Do you-""Yes," Mini stated.

"R-really?" Mike's face lit up.

"Yes, Mike."

"Oh my god!" Lucahjin exclaimed. "Hooray!

Everyone cheered. Most embraced and were happy at the news. Mini on the other hand, got up and began to leave the room. "Lets go Ballora," she said.

"Right now, your majesty?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Mary exclaimed. "You're just going to leave like a that?"

"I did all on what I had to do here. There's nothing much I can do now," Mini said. "And Reena, when you and everyone else return to the restaurant we can talk about the wedding plans."

As she stepped out of the room, a memory returned to Reena q mind.

" _Do you want more tea, sis?" asked the six year old blonde girl to her sister. The two of them were playing tea party._

 _Penelope (Mini) smiled. "Sure! Lay it on me sweetie!"_

 _Melissa (Reena) poured the tea into her cup. Then the both grabbed their tecups and took sips._

" _Mmm! Delicious!"_

"Sis _, are you enjoying your tea?" Melissa asked._

" _Why yes of course."_

" _As well as spending time with me?"_

 _Penelope chuckled. "Anytime I spend time with you is enjoyable!"_

 _Melissa smiled and hugged her sister. "Yay! I love you Penelope!"_

" _Hahaha! I love you too Lyssa!"_

" _Hey Penelope," Melissa mumbled as she released the embrace. "Did you know that I will always love you very much and stay by your side and listen to you no matter what happens?"_

" _Is that so?" Penelope questioned. "I find that hard to believe."_

" _What's that supposed to mean!" Melissa pouted._

 _Penelope chuckled. "Just kidding! I believe you."_

" _Good! Because I was beginning to think that you didn't trust me!" Melissa said sadly._

" _It's called_ _sarcasm_ _, sis," Penelope laughed._

" _Ohhh. . .but!" Melissa raised her finger at her sister. "You must_ _promise_ _to me that you will never_ _hurt_ _me no matter what happens between us! Do so and I'll keep my promise on what I said before!"_

" _Okay then," Penelope answered._

 _Melissa held her pinky. "Promise?"_

 _Penelope glanced at her sister for a few moments and smiled. Her pinky sweared his daughter. "Promise, sweetie Lyssa!"_

 _Oh no!_ she thought. _No! Sis!_ She ran out of the room. "Mini!"

"Reena! Where is going?" Lucahjin questioned.

Mini turned around and his eyes lid up. "What?"

Reena embraced him. "Oh sister! I'm so sorry!"

"What on in the world are you talking about?

"Do you remember sister, the promise we made back when he had that tea party long ago?"

Mini thought for a few moments and the memory came to him. "Yes, I do actually. What about it?"

Reena released her embrace and look directly at her father and spoke; "I made you a promise that I would never disobey you and always be by your side, and. . .I broke it. Broke it before you broke yours.

'm just a selfish as you are. I did not care about anything on what I did that night, I slept with Mike that I should have done after I was married to him, if I were to that is. And now. . .look at me! I'm now pregnant! A horrible mess I created! You told me many times about things I should never do and one of them unexpected pregnancy! And I. . .disobeyed you! Oh sister! I'm sorry!"

She embraced her sister once more. "Oh sister! Please forgive me! I forgive you!"

Mini pet her sister's head. "Okay, okay I do."

"You don't sound like you mean it sister."

"Well, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, only if you forget all about those stupid thoughts you had about Mike, also NEVER ever say that I will forget you! I will always be by your side sis! I may love Mike, but I love you as well. Sister. . .I will always be your Reena."

Mini's eyes grew teary eyed. "You mean it?"

Reena smiled. "No."

"What?"

"Hahaha! Just kidding! Of course!"

Mini smiled and embraced her sister. "Oh you!"

The two cried tears of joy while Ballora and the others watched their embrace. Their bond was now stronger as ever.

Mini stopped the embrace and said joyfully: "Well! Even though we are in a hospital, let us prepare the plans for the wedding no?"

"Yes!" shouted everyone joyfully.


End file.
